


The Amazing Spider-Baek

by Your_OMG



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, College AU, M/M, marvel AU, Мифические существа, Учебные заведения, Экшн (action), ангст, драма, дружба, насилие, нецензурная лексика, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_OMG/pseuds/Your_OMG
Summary: Днём Бён Бэкхён — первокурсник в колледже, а ночью — защитник города. Он уверен, что его тайну никто не раскроет. Однако высокий, безумно красивый одногруппник и парень в черном, намерения которого неясны, докажут обратное.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Amazing Spider-Baek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372349) by [ninibearr (starsandsnipesforever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandsnipesforever/pseuds/ninibearr). 

— Всем привет! Сейчас ровно семь утра. Судя по прогнозу, сегодняшний день будет солнечным, а максимальная температура воздуха составит двадцать градусов по Цельсию.

Пара рук выползает из скомканного одеяла, сложенного на кровати, и стремятся к краю стола, расположенного рядом с парнем.

— Я проинформирую вас о сегодняшних новостях, предоставленных Google. Общественность хочет получить ответы на вопросы о загадочном метеорите, упавшем за пределы города, поскольку власти хранят его в секрете. Следующая новость: Сухо Старк объявляет о расширении состава Мстителей, который… 

Резко схватив свой телефон со стола, Бён Бэкхён выключает будильник. Сощурив глаза, парень зевает и подтягивается, мысленно сожалея, что не может достать надоедливое устройство своей паутиной. Протерев глаза и прогоняя сон, он оглядывается и видит причину, по которой он не может использовать свои веб-шутеры, — соседа по комнате, Чондэ, который даже не подозревает о суперспособностях Бэка. Он всё ещё крепко спит. Вероятно, парень лёг поздно, думает Бэкхён, хотя в любом случае он знает, что лекции Чондэ начинаются позже. Лично он предпочитает вставать рано и собираться в колледж без очереди. Взяв полотенце и туалетные принадлежности, Бэкхён направляется в общую ванную в общежитии, чтобы умыться и одеться: привести в порядок густые волосы и накинуть светло-голубой свитер на рубашку. 

Вернувшись в комнату, он садится за свой стол, на котором находится компьютер, а также целый набор оборудования, большинство из которых подержанные и обмотанные изолентой. К компьютеру, доживающему свой век, Бэкхён вытаскивает свой ноутбук, а внимание переключается между двумя системами. Время от времени он оглядывается на Чондэ, чтобы убедиться, что он всё ещё спит, изредка отталкивая экран компьютера от себя, словно опасаясь, что Ким может проснуться и увидеть его. Вообще, Чондэ не разбудит даже звук сирены, но предостережение в первую очередь. Бэкхён заканчивает свою работу, прежде чем развернуться в кресле и протянуть руку через один из ремней рюкзака, и запихивает свой ноутбук. Он делает паузу, чтобы дважды проверить свой инвентарь, не только конспекты лекций, но и красно-синий костюм. Закрыв молнию на рюкзаке, он перекидывает его через плечо и направляется в кампус. 

Бэкхён проводит свой довольно обычный для первокурсника день, отсиживая нудные пары. Лица сокурсников становятся всё более знакомыми, когда он осваивается в новой рутине, однако, чтобы запомнить их имена, ему всё же придётся приложить много усилий. Несмотря на то, что ему нравятся все текущие занятия, Бэкхён с большим энтузиазмом отправляется на последнюю пару в кабинет биологии. Пробираясь на свободное место, он ловит взгляд парня с длинной челкой, закрывающей лоб, и большими ушами. Даже не осознавая этого, уголки губ незнакомца растягиваются в полуулыбке, однако лопоухий парень так же быстро отводит глаза. Заняв своё место и включив ноутбук, всё внимание Бёна переключается на новую тему. 

Бэкхён возвращается в комнату и здоровается с Чондэ, который уже давно начал свой будничный день. Он садится на кресло за своим рабочим столом, вытаскивая ноутбук, чтобы скорее начать домашнее задание во время загрузки компьютера. Периодически он смотрит на него, перепрыгивая через вкладки и просматривая новостные каналы. Проходит время, и он выполняет большую часть своей домашней работы, когда что-то на его компьютере заставляет его задуматься. 

Бэкхён улыбается и берёт свой рюкзак. 

*** 

Яркое солнце уже давно зашло, передавая свои полномочия луне и звездам. Двое мужчин, стоящих возле багажника машины в багаже, осматриваются перед тем, как совершить покупку. 

— Ты принёс? 

— Да, — отвечает второй, открывая защёлку и показывая аккуратно сложенные пачки купюр. Закрыв крышку, он складывает руку поверх, неохотно отдавая её. — А товар? 

Мужчина поворачивается к багажнику машины, открывая его. Он хватается за конец крышки и удерживает пальцем, пока не издаётся щелчок. Чёрный серебристый металл блестит изнутри, отражаясь даже под покровом густых теней. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что это было огнестрельное оружие. 

Мужчина с открытым кейсом оглядывается, прежде чем снова сосредоточиться на человеке с портфелем. 

— Тебя ведь никто не преследовал? 

— Конечно же, нет, — отвечает он, отдавая портфель. 

Мужчина берёт это и отступает, чтобы первый мог подойти к внушительному арсеналу и лучше рассмотреть товар. 

Твип! Твип! 

Портфель с грохотом падает на землю, а за ним следуют два тяжёлых удара. Вскоре оба понимают, что их руки связаны между собой плотным липким веществом. Удивлённые крики и быстрые удары заменяют густую тишину. Ещё две порции прекрасной паутины приглушают их голоса, закрывая им рты. Человек-паук приземляется на крышу автомобиля, взгромоздив его, согнув колени и сложив руки на поверхности перед собой. 

— Добрый вечер, господа! Извините, что прервал вечеринку, но вы не отправили мне приглашение. И действительно, если вы не задумывались об этом, это значит, что вы довольно грубые. 

Синхронное мычание заглушается в паутинах, ноги колеблются, когда мужчины пытаются поднять свои тушки. Человек-паук наклоняет голову набок. 

— Эй, ну, и куда ты? Я только что пришёл сюда, — спрыгивая с крыши автомобиля, он взлетает в воздух и приземляется перед мужчинами. Он протягивает свои запястья и, стреляя шелковыми прядями в лодыжки, возвращает вставшего на ноги человека. Всё это время над головой витает миниатюрный беспилотник, изящно вращая паутину, чтобы запечатлеть некую надпись. Человек-паук, безусловно, демонстрирует все свои таланты, а также высокую скорость реакции, когда в глаза бросается металлический блеск от огнестрельного оружия. Обернувшись, он смотрит на открытый багажник, и глаза парня расширяются. 

— Боже мой. Вы планировали играть не по правилам? Ай, как нехорошо! 

Он слышит, как что-то шаркает позади него, поворачивает голову и видит, как мужчины извиваются, пытаясь удрать. Человек-паук хватает чемодан с деньгами с земли своей паутиной и бросает в багажник, прежде чем захлопнуть его. 

Покачав головой, он дважды стреляет паутиной, чтобы схватить их. 

— У вас двоих совсем отсутствуют манеры. 

Прыгнув обратно на крышу машины, он хватает концы паутины и поднимает людей в воздух. Их крики приглушает блокатор в виде липкой паутины, однако парня это не волнует, он стреляет толстую прядь, которая привязывает двух мужчин к потолку заброшенного багажа. Он, спрыгивая с машины, бежит вокруг них, плетя шёлковые нити, чтобы создать вокруг них полную паутину, оставляя их подвешенными в воздухе. 

На небольшом расстоянии слышна сирена, и через гаражные отверстия пробиваются вспышки красных и синих огней. 

— Всё это представление было реальным, но, к сожалению, мне пора сваливать, — говорит Человек-паук, разрывая шёлковые нити, растянувшиеся рядом с ними, очень своеобразным образом, с ловкостью пальцев и многолетним опытом. — Не волнуйтесь. Я уверен, что мои приятели как-нибудь да освободят вас. 

Прыгая к парапету гаражного уровня, Человек-паук приземляет ноги вдоль выступа, садясь на корточки и растворяясь в ночи. Миниатюрный беспилотник приближается к нему и опускается на крепкую грудь парня, уплощаясь и вытягивая тонкие металлические ножки в эмблему паука на костюме. 

Он оглядывается на мужчин и счастливо прощается: 

— Покеда, ребятки! 

Погружаясь в городскую ночную суету, он стреляет паутиной, одной за другой, привязываясь к ближайшим зданиям и качаясь прямо над пробкой машин. Он стремится к вершине более высокого здания и приземляется на него, а ладони и пальцы ног с лёгкостью прилипают к вертикальной поверхности. Перевернувшись вверх ногами, он оглядывается на гараж, где большая сеть, которую он сконструировал ранее, отображает надпись: «Преступники здесь! Следуйте указанной стрелкой, на случай, если сообщение было недостаточно чётким». 

Полицейские машины въезжают в гараж, но Человек-Паук смотрит на открывшуюся ему точку. Чёрные оправы его линз сужаются, и камера перед его глазами приближается, обнажая зрение в гараже, где он оставил преступников подвешенными в паутине, а рядом с ними была сплетена надпись: «Добро пожаловать!» Вскоре полиция вышла из своих машин, одни окружили мужчин, а другие — забитый оружием автомобиль. Что ж, работа выполнена. 

Выпустив плотную нить из запястий, Человек-паук покидает здание и бродит по улицам, пока не находит более тихий район города. Вцепившись в стену, он ползет к крыше. Он садится на угол парапета, свесив ноги. 

— Покажи мне фотографии, — просит Человек-Паук, глядя на эмблему на груди. Файлы изображений открываются и высвечиваются линзами, проецируясь впереди него, как большие фотографии на слайд-шоу, хоть их может видеть только он. 

В современном мире, когда люди вынимают свой телефон за секунду, мельком увидев того, кто может быть супергероем, сделать внештатную фотографию труднее. Тем не менее, он нашёл несколько онлайн-сервисов, которые будут платить приличную (нет) сумму за высокое качество личных снимков, которые он может сделать. Почасовая работа с неполной занятостью, вероятно, будет оплачиваться лучше, однако это хорошо согласуется с его графиком. Бэкхён стягивает маску, вдыхая прохладный воздух, до этого не проникающий в его лёгкие. Тонкие, длинные пальцы в перчатках пробежали по светло-коричневым волосам, убирая влажные от выступившего пота пряди от глаз. Парень усмехается, уставившись на Башню Мстителей. Он сможет сделать это. Он может сбалансировать свою жизнь в колледже и свою ответственность перед местными жителями, как Человек-паук. Господин Старк увидит. 

*** 

Экраны слабо освещают лицо Бэкхёна, когда он выполняет домашнее задание на ноутбуке и работает на своём компьютере и телефоне. Программы любезно предоставлены его старым школьным другом, который знает компьютеры как свои пять пальцев. Бэкхён даже поблагодарил его. Это гораздо более практичный способ, ведь подбирать и искать потенциальные угрозы вручную безумно сложно и нудно. Кроме того, это даёт ему возможность многозадачности, что в настоящее время может подтвердить домашняя работа на его ноутбуке. Дверная ручка опускается, и Бэкхён захлопывает свой ноутбук, поворачивает экран телефона к столу и запускает игру на своём компьютере, доставая контроллер и гарнитуру из кучи оборудования, отодвинутого в сторону. 

Дверь открывается, и Бэкхён погружается в виртуальную перестрелку пришельцев. 

— О, а ты на самом деле здесь, — раздаётся звонкий голос Чондэ позади него. — Между тем Старком, стажировкой и твоим романом с библиотекой я уже забыл, что у меня есть сосед по комнате. Как будто беспорядок на одной стороне комнаты наведён без причины. 

— И тебе привет, — сухо говорит Бэкхён, быстро взмахивая рукой, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. — Во всяком случае, сегодня вечером рейдовая ночь. 

— Привет, Бэкхён, — раздался голос рядом с ним, и Бэкхён не удивился, увидев парня Чондэ. 

— Привет, Минсок, — отвечает Бэкхён, прежде чем наклониться, на секунду оторвавшись от игры. 

Минсок, тем не менее, не смущается, наклоняясь, чтобы посмотреть на экран за мгновение до того, как его глаза пробежали по старому оборудованию. 

— Нехиленький у тебя набор железяки. 

— У Бэкхёна мини-работа в ЦРУ, — добавляет Чондэ, роясь в ящике у своей кровати. — Если бы он был настоящим другом, он использовал бы свои мозги, чтобы сделать все наши оценки А. 

— Биохимия и информатика — это две разные вещи, Чондэ, — фыркает он, сужая глаза, наклоняясь ближе к экрану и яростно нажимая на кнопки. — И в любом случае, нужно просто усердно учиться и делать домашнее задание вовремя. 

— Эй, Бэк, — зовёт парня Чондэ. — Можешь ли ты увидеть моё отражение на этом экране? 

Бэкхён улыбается, не оглядываясь. 

— Ты меня обманываешь, не так ли? 

— Ты рассекретил меня. 

Тем временем Минсок проверяет гаджеты, разбросанные по столу. Он переходит на другую сторону Бэкхёна, чтобы остановиться рядом со старым макинтошем, скрывающимся в дальнем углу. 

— Ничего себе, эта штука выглядит нереально древней. Для чего ты вообще мог бы это использовать? 

— Это всё ещё работает, — отвечает Бэкхён с оттенком негодования в голосе, когда он снова обнаруживает, что защищает свой старый Mac во всей его старинной реликтовой компьютерной славе. Сжимая клубок шнуров, Минсок пытается ослабить их. 

— Как ты вообще находишь свои нужные вещи? Я бы точно с ума от такого бардака сошёл бы. 

Бэкхён предпочитает просто игнорировать беспокойство Минсока, оборачиваясь на Чондэ. 

— Так чем же вы, ребята, занимаетесь этим вечером? — спрашивает он, возвращаясь к экрану. 

— Не волнуйся, мы дадим тебе возможность провести время в одиночестве, — смеётся Чондэ, вытаскивая из ящика рубашку. — Один из моих приятелей устраивает огромную вечеринку в своём доме в нескольких кварталах отсюда. 

— Звучит пафосно, — небрежно говорит Бэкхён, стараясь не показаться слишком облегчённым. Ему нравится его дружба с Чондэ и Минсоком, но он действительно хочет вернуться к исследованию улиц. 

— Есть немного, но будет весело, — усмехается Минсок, с любопытством наклоняя голову. — Чем ты планируешь заняться? Только не говори мне, что собираешься провести целые выходные, играя в видеоигры? 

Бэкхён смотрит на Минсока и пожимает плечами. 

— Возможно, в какой-то момент проскользнёт просроченный марафон «Звёздных войн». 

Минсок откидывает голову назад и стонет. Он оборачивается, наклоняясь так, чтобы посмотреть Бэкхёну прямо в глаза, оперевшись руками о край стола. 

— Послушай, я люблю марафон «Звездных войн», но, чёрт, подумай… о студенческой вечеринке. Ты должен пойти с нами. Будет весело! 

— Это было бы что-то, — говорит Бэкхён, скорчив лицо, нажимая на кнопки контроллера, что испускает оглушительный взрыв в игре. 

Несмотря на свою твёрдую апатичную позицию, Бэкхён должен признать, что в глубине души ему безумно любопытно и интересно. Вернувшись в старшую школу, он воспользовался бы возможностью, учитывая, что его никогда никто не приглашает на подобные тусовки. Теперь, когда он старше, хотя… острое осознание того, что люди, которые устраивают вечеринки, как правило, не любят ботаников, подобных ему, отнюдь не радует. 

— О, давай, — включается Чондэ, направляясь к столу и надевая чистую рубашку. Он наклоняется к уху Бэка и таинственно шепчет: — Это не средняя школа, Бён, ты сейчас в колледже! Ты просто обязан пойти с… 

— Не могу, — говорит Бэкхён, всё ещё не совсем уверенный, что его приход вряд ли кого-то обрадует. — Мне ещё эссе нужно в срок сдать. 

— Если у тебя есть время на задрачивания в видеоиграх, однозначно, у тебя есть возможность потусить и на вечеринке. Ну, давай, это ведь самые лучшие студенческие годы. Живи и радуйся, Бён! 

Бэкхён, поражённо вздыхая, останавливает игру и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Чондэ. 

— Даже не знаю… Ты действительно думаешь, что сборище опытных любителей вечеринок захочет, чтобы какой-нибудь ботаник-новичок слонялся поблизости? 

Чондэ улыбается и качает головой. 

— Почему бы и нет? Вставай, Бэк, нам ещё собираться нужно. Кроме того, ты заставил меня и Минни одеваться со вкусом. 

— Да… Я даже сейчас выгляжу определённо круче, стоя рядом с вами, — усмехается Бэкхён. Минсок на это только фыркает, игриво толкая Бёна за плечо. 

— Тебе будет весело, обещаю. И если ты не сделаешь это, мы всё равно не отстанем и будем капать тебе на мозги, пока не согласишься. 

Бэкхён смотрит на свой компьютер, хорошо обдумывая. 

— Ладно. 

Человечество может обойтись без него всего одну ночь. В конце концов, в последнее время он занимается только мелкими преступниками. Если бы в городе возникла какая-то мегабольшая угроза, он наверняка уже услышал бы об этом. Во всяком случае, господин Старк всегда говорит, что ему нужно интересоваться колледжем больше, чем веб-стропом. Домашняя вечеринка однокурсников считается ведь общественной активностью? 

— Да! — подхватил Минсок, обнимая Бэкхёна и поднимая его со своего места. — За исключением… Хм, — он наклонил голову, задумчиво сжав губы. — Не надевай это. 

— А что с этой одеждой не так? — Бэкхён посмотрел на свой темно-синий жилет, сжимая его переднюю часть. 

— Я не знаю, дедушка, — Чондэ закатывает глаза. — Ты идёшь на вечеринку, а не на турнир по гольфу. 

— Я бы не согласился, если бы знал ваши условия, — огрызается Бэкхён, но, тем не менее, снимает жилет и кладёт телефон в карман. 

Отпустив Бэкхёна из своей хватки, Минсок направляется к шкафу. 

— Так-с, — задумчиво постукивает он по подбородку. — А! 

Минсок протягивает руку и вытаскивает рубашку, поворачиваясь лицом к Бэкхёну и Чондэ. 

— Надень это! 

Бэкхён настороженно смотрит на Кима, но тем не менее снимает свой старый топ и берёт вешалку от Минсока, натягивая рубашку на широкие плечи и застёгивая пуговицы. 

— Теперь уже лучше, — говорит Минсок, но всё ещё осматривает Бёна. — Тебе не стоит прилизывать волосы этим дерьмовым гелем, — подойдя к Бэкхёну, парень проводит пальцами по шелковистым волосам, взъерошивая аккуратно уложенные волосы. 

— Ладно, ладно! — протестует Бэкхён и, ударяя по рукам Минсока, убирает мешающую чёлку назад. 

Чондэ и Минсок стоят перед Бэкхёном, сканируя его, что Бён чувствует себя обнажённым под их голодным взглядом. 

Улыбка распространяется на лице Чондэ, и он хлопает Бэкхёна по плечу. 

— Выглядишь чертовски сексуально, чувак. 

— Горячо! — соглашается Минсок, гудя от удовольствия, когда он опирается головой о плечо Чондэ и обнимает его за руку. 

Бэкхён качает головой, и всё же широко улыбаясь. 

— Ага-ага. Пойдёмте уже. 

Минсок и Чондэ указывают путь, а Бэкхён просто следует за ними. Он ловит свой взгляд в отражении окон, и вид на крутого парня с двумя голубками добавляет нотку уверенности к его шагу. К сожалению, её хватает недолго: парень начинает нервничать, приближаясь к нужному дому.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и первая часть нового проекта) Кто читает, отзовитесь парочкой слов, чтобы дать понять, стоит ли продолжать)
> 
> пы.сы. я решила разделить большие главы на части, чтобы сократить время ожидания проды и облегчить себе работу)) 
> 
> ►wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Your_OMG  
►авторская группа: https://vk.com/YourOmg


	2. Chapter 2

Приглушённый бас можно услышать даже с улицы, и чем ближе подходят парни, тем больше растёт шум болтовни, музыки и громкого смеха гостей вечеринки.

— У меня такое странное чувство, что люди в этом доме — те же самые уроды, которые пихали меня к шкафчикам в старшей школе, — говорит Бэкхён, не в силах сдержать свои мысли. 

Чондэ и Минсок идут вместе впереди Бёна, а рука Чондэ перекинута на плечи своего парня. Он, оборачиваясь, смотрит на Бэкхёна. 

— Именно поэтому мы идём на разведку первыми. 

Минсок вращается вокруг объятий Чондэ, чтобы подойти к Бэкхёну. 

— Мы не хотим, чтобы наш Бэкхённи просто просрал первую вечеринку в колледже из-за странного чувства, так что, идём, — он хватается за подол рукава Бёна. — Ребята из колледжа отличаются от детей из средней школы, и… — на губах Минсока появляется игривая улыбка. — Я гарантирую, там нет шкафчиков. Кроме того, — подмигивает он, — если кто-то попытается связаться с тобой, им сначала придется пройти через меня. 

Конечно, Бэкхён сомневается, что крошечный Минсок сможет бороться с габаритными спортсменами, но это создало забавный образ. Бён не может удержаться от улыбки, несмотря на опасения. 

— Не волнуйся. Я не собираюсь портить отличную тусовку ребятам своими холодными ногами. 

— Одобряю, — говорит Чондэ, снова притягивая Минсока к себе, который, в свою очередь, хватает Бэкхёна, отчего парни обнимаются втроём. 

Бэкхён смеётся, чувствуя лёгкое волнение вместо опасения. Как же приятно чувствовать себя приглашённым. Он надеется, что это продлится на все студенческие годы. 

Если снаружи дома было страшно, то внутри творилось сущее безумие и безобразие. Смешиваясь в пучине пьяных гостей, проходя под руками людей, которые отказываются сцеплять руки со своей второй половинкой, найденной только на одну ночь, дым сигарет попадает в лёгкие. Бэкхён задается вопросом, может ли он выжить, если он останется здесь хотя бы на час. 

Его и без того сверхчувствительные чувства находятся под угрозой перегрузки. 

Девушка, одетая в топ и шорты, дрыгается под оглушающую песню, чуть не ударив Бэкхёна по лицу своей грудью третьего размера. Глаза Бэкхёна расширяются, и он решается вернуться к своим друзьям, чтобы избежать удара. 

— Я думаю, что смогу добраться до третьего блока, прежде чем мы доберёмся до другой стороны комнаты! — кричит Бэкхён, потому что он должен орать. Среди взрывной музыки это единственный способ услышать его, хотя это тоже не факт. 

Время от времени кто-то случайным образом всплывает, крича: 

— Эй, Чондэ! 

С поднятой огромной лапой рукой, готовой схватить его и обнять. Минсока, конечно же, встречают следующим. 

Легко понять, как Чондэ мог устроить вечеринку, подобную этой. Никто из старых школьных друзей Бэкхёна, да благословит их, не был так крут, как Ким. Кажется, он всем нравится. У него было некое очарование, которое может победить любого. Конечно, Бэкхён может быть общительным, но Чондэ отличается. Во-первых, попытки Бёна пообщаться часто называют раздражающими. 

Несмотря на академическое знания и физические навыки Бэкхёна, у него просто нет той уникальной харизмы, которой обладает Чондэ. Он, естественно, завидует другу. 

Чондэ хватается за Минсока, который свободной рукой тянется назад, чтобы схватить бицепс Бэкхёна, что значительно облегчает проталкивание сквозь толпу. Они пробираются через разные комнаты, которые, как догадывается Бэкхён, на первый взгляд выглядели бы более эстетично и великолепно, но текущий вид с напитками и людьми, которые вскарабкались наверх, чтобы потанцевать без верхней одежды, говорит о другом. 

Бэкхён интересуется, сколько времени должно пройти, прежде чем он сможет объявить себя весёлым, и пытается задать этот вопрос вслух, когда Чондэ берёт пластиковый стаканчик. 

— За Бэкхёна! За начало учебного года в колледже! Когда ты однажды станешь блестящим учёным-миллиардером, пожалуйста, вспомни про своего старого друга Чондэ. 

— Как я могу забыть тебя, бро? — Бэкхён смеётся, чокаясь с Чондэ и Минсоком и позволяя алкоголю прожечь свой желудок. 

Бён морщится. Это ужасно. Однако после нескольких стаканов в крови смешивается алкоголь, подавляя чрезмерно обостренные чувства и расслабляя парня, а последующие глотки становятся менее жгучими. 

Бэкхён переходит от статуса «неуклюжего наблюдателя» к «участнику всеобщего веселья». Ему всё ещё неловко, но парень не пытается комментировать это. 

Минсоку удаётся притащить пьяненького Бёна на импровизированную танцплощадку с оглушающе громкой музыкой. Парень смеётся вместе с Минсоком, несмотря на то, что ему чуть ли не рвут барабанные перепонки. Девушкам поблизости особенно нравится шоу, устроенное друзьями, и танцуют вокруг них. 

Позже Бэкхён узнает, что в большинстве игр колледжа используются пластиковые красные стаканчики и пиво, и ему охотнее наблюдать за этим, чем пробовать сыграть. Тем не менее, когда Бён обнаруживает, как группа студентов рубятся в Playstation на небольшом диване перед большим плоским экраном, Бэкхён не может отказать себе в таком удовольствии и присоединяется к ним. Несколько побед спустя Бэкхён зарабатывает себе вполне хорошую репутацию. Наверняка только на ночь. 

Бэку всегда есть с кем поговорить, обычно в небольших группах, и даже большие спортсмены, похоже, считают его приятелем, а не врагом народа. Независимо от того, что говорит Бэкхён, никто не находит его раздражающим. Они даже находят его забавным, что является довольно большим прогрессом. 

Весь этот опыт кажется очень неправдоподобным, учитывая обстоятельства последних нескольких лет его жизни. Парень просто в ударе. Он уверен, что разговаривал с другими своими сокурсниками вечером больше, чем в самом колледже в течение первой недели. Конечно, он, вероятно, забудет все их имена к завтрашнему утру, но это означает, что ему придётся приходить и на следующие вечеринки, чтобы они могли напомнить ему. Какой бы заразительной ни была атмосфера, Бэкхён оказывается возле двери, ведущей к выходу. Несмотря на веселье и большое количество людей, собравшихся вместе, парню безумно хочется сделать глоток свежего прохладного воздуха и нескольких минут тишины. Множество людей всё также болтаются на заднем дворе, но ребят гораздо меньше, поэтому Бэкхён может хоть как-то уединиться. Он прислоняется к деревянному поручню крыльца и глубоко вдыхает ночной воздух, чтобы успокоиться. Он должен признать, что это не плохая ночь. Смутно знакомая мелодия доносится до ушей Бэкхёна, и он не может не подпевать ей. Его глаза рассеянно бродят в попытках найти источник звука. Позади него раздается приглушённый бас, становясь громче на секунду, когда кто-то открывает дверь, но этого недостаточно, чтобы заглушить удар акустической гитары где-то на заднем дворе. Оттолкнувшись от перил, Бэкхён доверяется своим ушам и направляется к источнику мелодии, спускаясь с крыльца. Он останавливается, когда его ботинки оседают на траве, и решается успокоиться, прежде чем продолжить свой путь. Да, он выпил пару стопочек соджу, но парень всё же не пьян в стельку. Он встречает небольшую группу, в основном, девушек, окружающих высокий стол в виде мини-сценки, где сидит гитарист, играя на своём инструменте, а также с удовольствием поёт для своей маленькой аудитории. 

Если бы Бэкхён был немного трезвее, вероятно, он остановился бы там, сохранив расстояние. Тем не менее, когда сознание сходит на нет, Бэкхён направляется прямо туда. Он узнаёт песню, он понимает, что это песня — The Chainsmoker — «Don’t Let Me Down». Это в то время было досадно повторять её по радио, но на данный момент, благодаря алкоголю и хорошему настроению Бёна, это лучшая песня в истории. А также определённо лучше в акустическом исполнении, нежели оригинальная электронная версия. Бэкхён поёт на автомате, даже не осознавая. С чувством стыда, погружённым в кровь, и подавленным алкоголем, парень не думает об этом дважды. Звучит мелодия, и он подпевает. Ближайшие девушки поворачиваются к нему с восхищённым взглядом, заставшими его врасплох. Однако он быстро соображает, что его пение привлекло их внимание, и они, кажется, наслаждаются им так же, как и гитаристом. Хихикая, две девушки берутся за руки и качаются вместе с музыкой. Чувствуя воодушевление, Бэкхён поёт немного громче, дрейфуя вместе с ними. 

— Возьми эти высокие ноты! — кричит гитарист, указывая на Бэкхёна, прежде чем вернуться к гитаре. Бён кивает, и, к счастью, алкоголь не портит его вокальный диапазон. Девчонки визжат в восхищении. Гитарист заканчивает песню мягким нисходящим ударом, и их небольшая аудитория хлопает в ладоши и кричит, осыпая гитариста и Бэкхёна восторженными комплиментами. 

— Вау, ты классно поёшь! — говорит одна из девушек, держащая Бэкхёна за руку. 

— Круто! — кричит другая. 

Бэкхён смущённо улыбается. Каким бы скромняшкой он не казался снаружи, внутри парень просто воет от счастья. Может быть, у него действительно началось всё с чистого листа. Возможно, студенты колледжа и вправду отличаются от школьников. Он должен будет поблагодарить Минсока и Чондэ за то, что вытащили его. 

— Ребята, вы должны спеть вместе! — неожиданно говорит девушка. Бэкхён моргает, едва обрабатывая сказанное, прежде чем девушки толкают его вперёд. Он спотыкается, схватившись за край стола, прежде чем полностью падает. 

— Я имею в виду… — говорит Бэкхён, встав на ноги и глядя на гитариста. — Будет ли это нормальным? 

— Да, конечно, — отвечает гитарист дружелюбным тоном. Он отодвигается, освобождая место для новоиспечённого певца. Бэкхёну наконец удаётся рассмотреть таинственного незнакомца. И Бён знает это лицо. Урок биологии. Чёрные локоны чёлки, падающие ему на лоб, большие уши и, и… 

Самая… красивая улыбка, которую Бэкхён когда-либо видел, он в этом уверен. Его лицо кажется милым, и даже в этот раз Бён уверен, что это не из-за алкоголя. Неудивительно, что этот он нашел этого парня в окружении этих хихикающих девушек. 

— Что ж, давай начнём… — говорит гитарист, глядя на струны, когда его пальцы плавно движутся, и он начинает играть медленный аккорд. — Знаешь её? 

Он снова начинает играть, на этот раз «Alesso — Heroes». Бэкхён кивает, оборачиваясь, и садится на стол, раскачивая ноги вперёд и назад. Бён поёт, и гитарист позволяет ему взять на себя инициативу. Окружающая их аудитория радостно приветствует их и начинает хлопать в ладоши, удерживая темп вместе с ними. Во время припева гитарист берёт более низкую гармонию, дополняя голос Бэкхёна так плавно и легко, будто они это планировали заранее. Несмотря на это, взгляды Бэкхёна постоянно переводятся на гитариста, и каждый раз кажется, что этот парень тоже смотрит на него. Его пальцы танцуют на грифе*, каждая нота уверенная и хорошо отработанная. Свет, отражающий в его глазах, и яркая улыбки говорят о страсти, скрывающейся за талантом, и каждый раз, когда их взгляды встречаются, Бэкхён обнаруживает, что ему нужно приложить чуточку усилий на сохранение спокойствия дыхания. Аудитория, хоть и небольшая, но девушки восполняют это своим свистом и аплодисментами, когда заканчивается песня. 

— Спасибо, спасибо, — благодарит гитарист с намёком на преувеличенную браваду, наклоняясь над своей гитарой в поклоне. — Ну же! 

Подойдя к Бэкхёну, он кладёт руку между лопатками Бёна. 

— Ты заслужил это. 

Бэкхён садится немного выше, участок кожи непривычно покалывает под кончиками пальцев гитариста. Он смотрит на него, слегка ухмыляясь, а затем демонстрирует поклон с места. Девочки ахают и хихикают. 

— Ну что, похититель сцены, — говорит музыкант, убирая гитару в сторону, — как тебя зовут? 

— Бэкхён, — представляется он, поворачиваясь, чтобы протянуть руку гитаристу, который, в свою очередь, не задумываясь, пожимает её. 

— Чанёль, — произносит своё имя парень, а затем делает паузу, всё ещё держа руку Бэкхёна, сузив глаза. — Подожди, кажется, я тебя знаю. Мы были на уроке биологии. Ты тот ботаник, у которого всегда есть ответы на вопросы профессора. 

Девочки поворачиваются друг к другу и хихикают, то, что обычно заставляет Бэкхёна чувствовать себя неуверенно. Тем не менее, между кривой улыбкой на лице Чанёля и непринуждённой посадкой Бакхёна можно сказать, что это, скорее, игривость, чем ругань. 

— Да, — небрежно отвечает Бэкхён. Он отпускает руку Чанёля, слегка откидываясь назад, опираясь руками. — Ну, я просто хорошо учусь. 

— Отлично, я бы сказал, — Чанёль фыркает. — Ты умный, имей это в виду. 

Подойдя к нему, Чанёль слегка ударил парня по плечу, чтобы подчеркнуть свою точку зрения. Бэкхён смотрит на слабо сжатый кулак и улыбается. 

— Ладно, как скажешь. Но это не значит, что домашние задания — это единственное, что я могу сделать. 

— Неужели? — изогнув бровь, слова Бёна вызывают интерес у Чанёля. — Чем же ещё ты можешь удивить? 

— Хм, — тянет Бэкхён, задумчиво поджимая губы. На самом деле, он не рассчитывал, что его замечание будет оспорено, он просто хотел оправдаться, чтобы продолжить разговор. Теперь ему нужно что-то придумать. Хоть что-то. 

— Я могу сделать стойку на руках. 

Проклятье. 

Чанёль продолжает смотреть на него с нечитаемым выражением. 

— Одной рукой! — резко добавляет Бэкхён, прежде чем пауза успевает погрузиться в неловкое молчание. 

Остановись, остановись, остановись! 

— Ну, тогда, — Чанёль отодвигается, собираясь освободить место, протягивая руку перед собой, предлагая продемонстрировать Бэкхёну свои навыки. — Прошу. 

— Прямо здесь? — неуверенно оглядывается Бэкхён. 

Вот блин. Сам себе могилу рою. 

— Да! — радостно настаивает Чанёль. Его ухмылка превращается в завораживающую улыбку, отчего показывается милая ямочка на левой щеке, к которой сразу же устремляются глаза Бэкхёна. 

Бог. 

— Если ты действительно можешь сделать это, — пожав плечами, добавляет Чанёль. 

— О, конечно, — уверяет Бэкхён, сползая со стола и закатывая рукава. Девушки, следящие за ними, делают шаг назад, чтобы освободить место. Бэкхён вздыхает, сделает сильный мах ногой вверх, одновременно отталкиваясь второй от пола и удерживает равновесие. Рубашка предательски спадает вниз, о чём он не особо задумывается перед своими действиями, пока девочки не начинают хихикать. 

— Ух ты, — восхищается Чанёль, и Бэкхён наклоняет голову, чтобы увидеть, как он наклонился вперёд, чтобы взглянуть через стол. — Кто бы мог подумать, что маленький ботаник скрывает такое тело под рубашкой? 

— Заткнись! — отрывается Бэкхён, надеясь, что это кровь, устремляющаяся к его голове, отдаёт лицо жаром, а не вызванная Чанёлевскими словами смущенность. 

— В любом случае, — продолжает Чанёль. — Ты говорил про стойку на одной руке. 

— Ах, да, верно, — Бэкхён поднимает взгляд и, учитывая положение, заставляет Пака смотреть на свои руки, опирающиеся о землю, и медленно начинает поднимать одну из них. 

Ему не нужно быть таким медленным и осторожным, как сейчас. Это довольно просто для него, с повышенной силой и способностью захватывать любую твёрдую поверхность, независимо от её положения. Тем не менее, его аудитория не знает этого и не должна знать, поэтому Бэкхён осторожно поднимает одну руку, старается, чтобы им не казалось, что Бёну это легко даётся. Девушки аплодируют, даже Чанёль хлопает вместе с ними. 

— Молодец, ботаник! 

Бэкхён выходит из стойки, откидывая ноги назад, и теряет баланс, снова заставляя девушек захихикать и шептаться между собой. Он пытается поднять верхнюю часть тела вперёд, но у бушующего алкоголя в крови свои планы, поэтому парень не так устойчив, пошатываясь. Его руки немного дрожат, но сильная хватка сжимает одну из них, удерживая Бэкхёна на месте, прежде чем парень мог упасть. 

— Попался, — говорит Чанёль, и Бэкхён поднимает голову и видит, что сильная рука, сжимающая его, принадлежит Паку. Чанёль снова улыбается, и Бэкхёну, вероятно, стоит отвести взгляд, но улыбка так заразительна, что парень, не замечая того, улыбается в ответ. — Так-с, — продолжает он, освобождая чудо-парня из своей хватки. — Думаю, что все теперь официально. Ты превзошёл меня, затмив своим трюком. 

Бэкхён смеётся, проводя пальцами по волосам, пытаясь выпрямить их. 

— Ох, даже не знаю, — он оглядывается на девушек, чьи глаза теперь все смотрят на него, полные восхищения. Это не тот взгляд, который он привык видеть, когда был в своём костюме, но это весьма приятное изменение. Тем не менее, он не может не ругать себя за свою легкомысленность. Он действительно не должен использовать эти способности для трюков на вечеринках, но, возможно, в нём всё ещё есть часть изгоя старой школы, которая хочет одобрения своих сверстников. 

«Только один раз», — он обещает сам себе. В любом случае, они все забудут об этом к завтрашнему утру. Его внимание снова переключается на Чанёля. 

— Таинственный, крутой парень, который играет на гитаре. Как я могу сравниться с ним? — говорит он игриво, на что Чанёль начинает хохотать. 

— А ты забавный, ботаник. 

Одна из девушек выходит вперёд. 

— Собираетесь ли вы сыграть ещё одну песню? 

— Извините, дамы, но у нас перекур, — говорит Чанёль, взявшись за свою гитару, положенную уже в чехол, и закидывает её на спину так, что лямка чехла лежит по диагонали на его груди. Девочки все стонут от разочарования. — Эй, я ведь вернусь. У меня достаточно песен, чтобы сыграть для вас. Мне просто нужно выпить. 

Он спрыгивает со стола и поворачивается к Бэкхёну, хлопая его по плечу. 

— Как насчёт тебя? 

Бэкхёну приходится немного откинуть голову назад из-за большой разницы в росте, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Чанёлем. Возможно, это не должно удивлять его, но он никогда не стоял так близко к нему. У парня все конечности длинные, хотя кому он врёт? Безумно классно сложенные длинные конечности, замечает Бэкхён, но трезвая часть его мозга, которая всё ещё бодрствует, настаивает на том, чтобы он не давал взгляду задержаться на этом высоком парне. Он понимает, что ему требуется слишком много времени, чтобы ответить, и внезапно прочищает горло. 

— Да, — отвечает он пискляво, поднося кулак ко рту, Бэк снова прочищает горло и пытается скрыть смущение от только что изданного звука. — Я тоже хочу пойти за выпивкой. 

Чанёль усмехается слишком откровенно, поднося руку к задней части плеча Бэкхена, и направляет парня. Бёну, на самом деле, не нужен лишний градус в крови, но в этот момент он чувствует, что ему плевать, ведь ему предлагает сам Чанёль. 

Что за перец этот парень? Помимо того факта, что он абсолютно великолепен и высок, прекрасно сложен, играет на гитаре, у него дерзкая улыбка, за которую можно умереть. 

Это действительно жестоко. 

— Ты пришёл сюда один? — спрашивает Чанёль. 

Бэкхён качает головой. 

— Нет. Я пришёл с моим соседом по комнате и его парнем. Они как бы вытащили меня сюда. 

Чанёль смотрит на него с любопытно выгнутой бровью. 

— А кто твой сосед? 

— Его зовут Чондэ, — говорит Бэкхён. 

— О, ДжейДи, — лицо Чанёля внезапно светится. 

Бэкхён моргает в недоумении. 

— Ты тоже его знаешь? — он качает головой и хихикает. — Хотя, о чём это я, его все знают. 

— Да, — усмехается Чанёль. — Он классный парень. 

Они возвращаются на крыльцо. На кухне Чанёль направляется к шкафу, потянувшись в упаковкам всякой крупы и пакетиков чая, чтобы вытащить ликёр, который он, очевидно, спрятал там. 

— В любом случае, — говорит он, наливая понемногу в два стакана, хватая другие спиртные напитки, чтобы разбавить их. Он предлагает коктейль Бэкхёну. — Я рад, что они смогли вытащить тебя. 

Бэкхён принимает выпивку, смотря на Чанёля с улыбкой. 

— Я тоже. 

Их момент мирного и хорошего времяпрепровождения кончается без предупреждения, когда волосы на задней части шеи Бэкхёна поднимаются. Он ставит напиток на тумбу и резко хватает бицепс Чанёля одним быстрым движением. 

— Проверьте! Я Человек-паук! 

Какой-то неуклюжий громила потряс две банки пива, отчего они взорвались потоками пены, которая, как он полагает, должна была выглядеть как веб-шутеры. Бэкхён выдёргивает баночки из-под пива, успев даже схватиться за дно чашки Чанёля прежде, чем спиртные напитки могли пролиться. Окружающие их гости стонут от раздражения, изливая на самозванца множество нецензурных слов, а Бэкхён больше сосредоточен на реализации того, что он только что сделал. Смущённый, он отпустил Чанёля. 

— Прости. 

Глаза Чанёля переводят взгляд с Бэкхёна на верхнюю часть своей чашки, моргая, он смотрит в неё. Затем он смеётся и качает головой. 

— Да брось. Я бы разозлился, если бы он вылил всё на мою гитару. Не думаю, что настоящий Человек-паук был бы таким ослом. 

Бэкхён кусает внутреннюю часть нижней губы, чтобы сдержать улыбку, протягивая руку, чтобы выпить. 

— Полностью согласен. 

— Сомневаюсь, что он проводит свободное время с выпивкой и с кучей толстых парней, — со смешком говорит Чанёль. Бэкхён держит чашку обеими руками, улыбаясь, и делает глоток. 

— О, я не знаю, возможно, ты удивлён. 

— Что? — Чанёль поворачивается, смотря Бэкхёну прямо в глаза. — Ты знаешь его? 

— Нет! 

Слишком быстро. Чёрт. 

— Я имею в виду, никто из нас не видел его вблизи. 

Мы не знаем, какой он. 

— Может быть, — Чанёль пожимает плечами, прежде чем выпить из своей чашки. — Я всё ещё сомневаюсь в этом. 

— Итак, — нижняя губа Бэкхёна прилегает к краю чашки. Он знает, что перегибает палку, интересуясь этим загадочным гитаристом, но это милое лицо, смотрящее на него сверху, слишком заманчиво. — Ты его фанат? 

— Чёрт, да, а кто нет? — говорит Чанёль с идиотской улыбкой. — Наш собственный местный супер-герой. Он практически Мститель! 

«Опьянение — хороший способ скрыть свою улыбку», — решает Бэкхён. 

— Да, но некоторые из этих новостей сообщают о нём… 

— Чушь собачья, — Чанёль машет рукой пренебрежительно, качая головой. — Он герой. Он спасает город, и репортёры знают это, но делают из этого проблему вселенского масштаба. В любом случае, любой, кто говорит, что ему не нравится Человек-паук, — просто мудак, который лжёт себе. Человек-паук потрясающий. 

На этот раз Бэкхён не может заставить себя скрыть улыбку. Мурашки по коже покалывают кожу Бена, но когда он оборачивается и сталкивается с неизбежной опасностью, его встречает пьяненький Минсок с розовыми щёчками. Он врезается в Бэкхёна, обхватив его руками. 

— Вот ты где! — подходит к Бэку Чондэ с небрежной походкой. — Мы не могли найти тебя. Минсок был вне себя. 

Он качает головой на своего парня. 

— Я говорил тебе, что он прекрасно справляется со своими обязанностями, — именно тогда он замечает Чанёля, кивнув, глядя на него. — Привет, Чанёль. 

— ДжейДи, Мин, — Пак кивает в ответ. — Значит, этот маленький ботаник с вами, да? 

Бэкхён фыркает. 

— Ты можешь отказаться от этого прозвища в любое время. 

— М-м, нет, ничего не поделаешь, — напевает Чанёль. — Это так уместно. 

— О, вы видите это? — кричит Минсок. — Бэкхён заводит друзей и веселится. Так и знал, что я всегда прав. 

— Да-да, — категорически говорит Бэкхён, отталкивая Минсока. 

— Ёлли! — визжат девушки, и все они обращают своё внимание, чтобы увидеть группу девушек, проходящих через чёрный ход. Они бросаются к нему и хватают его за руки. — Ты сказал, что собираешься вернуться и сыграть для нас! 

— Хорошо, хорошо, — говорит он, выдёргивая одну руку, чтобы допить свой напиток. — Я просто разговаривал с друзьями. 

— Ну, Ёлли, мы не хотим отпускать тебя от своего окружения, — говорит Чондэ, касаясь плеч Бэкхёна и Минсока, чтобы увести их. — Кроме того, парни настраивают Kings, а зубрила должен научиться играть. 

Бэкхён смотрит на Чондэ в шоке. Тем не менее, он не может обижаться на эту кличку слишком долго, поскольку понимает, что они расстались с Паком, что является ещё больше расстраивающим. Тем не менее, их компания, кажется, настроена на это, и он не решается устраивать сцену и быть королем драмы. 

— Увидимся позже, чувак, — говорит Чанёль Чондэ, кивая головой. Он смотрит на Бэкхёна и улыбается. — Увидимся, ботан. 

Бэкхён даже не может заставить себя надуться и, ухмыляясь, отвечает: 

— Пока! 

Чондэ и Минсок выводят его из кухни. Прежде чем он пересекает порог в остальной части дома, Бэкхён оглядывается через плечо. Он ловит взгляд Чанёля, оглядывающегося назад, когда девушки тащат его к задней двери. Их глаза встречаются, и Пак улыбается. Бэкхён не может сдержать ответной реакции в виде квадратной улыбки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> web shooters* - устройства запуска паутины  
кому интересно:)  
**Heroes — We Could Be (Acoustic Cover)**  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5KyrOKAOG_o  
**The Chainsmokers — Don't let me down (Acoustic Guitar)**  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4SqDGv5WB48
> 
> ►wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Your_OMG  
►авторская группа: https://vk.com/YourOmg


	3. Chapter 3

Бэкхён направляется прямо к двери кабинета биологии.

_ На днях, после вечеринки, он обнаруживает, что оказывается в публичных местах всё чаще и чаще. Проводит больше времени во внутреннем дворике общежития, задерживается в залах дольше, чем ему, вероятно, нужно, поглядывая на двери с неким волнением и трепещущим сердцем, когда она открывается. И это не имело ничего общего с высоким и красивым однокурсником, с которым он встретился на вечеринке. **Нет, совсем нет.** _

_ Однако каждый шаг, приближающий Бёна к двери, подобен решению этой проблемы опровержения. Бэкхён бессознательно вытирает ладони о карманы штанов, качая головой. _

_ ** Это нелепо. У него полно своих забот, чтобы думать о своем одногруппнике, которого он даже не знает.**_

Бэк, затаив дыхание, тянет на себя дверь, решив, что не будет отвлекаться на привлекательных людей. Затем его взгляд сталкивается со взглядом Чанёля, и высокий парень улыбается так лучезарно, что Бёновское заявление рушится, как карточный замок. Бэкхён пытается улыбнуться в ответ, но вместо этого, как ему кажется, его лицо принимает странное выражение. Он даже не желает знать этого, поэтому, схватив ремень рюкзака, парень поднимается по лестнице на своё место. Когда он садится, замечает косматый клочок чёрных кудрей краем глаза в нескольких рядах от себя. Он демонстративно пытается игнорировать это, вытаскивая свой ноутбук и другие материалы для лекции. 

— В чём разница между факультативным и облигатный паразитом? — спрашивает профессор, пока пишет на белой доске. 

Рука Бэкхёна импульсивно поднимается. Профессор оборачивается, кладя на бёдра руки, и разочаровано вздыхает. 

— Есть кто-то ещё, кроме Бёна? — аудитория тихо смеётся, и Бэкхён неловко опускается на своё место, слегка улыбнувшись и смутившись. 

— Я знаю! — Бэкхён оглядывается и удивляется, увидев поднятую руку Чанёля. Профессор моргает, тоже, казалось бы, застигнутый врасплох неожиданным Паковским стремлением ответить, но, тем не менее, он ободряюще кивает Чанёлю. 

— Пожалуйста, Пак. 

Парень опускает руку и прочищает горло. 

— Факультативные паразиты ведут свободный образ жизни, а облигатный паразит не может существовать вне организма, поэтому ему нужен хозяин, чтобы завершить свой жизненный цикл, — брови профессора поднимаются, и он поражённо кивает. 

— Неплохо, Пак. Правильно, — итак, подтверждение переходит в начало лекции, когда профессор снова поворачивается к белой доске. Бэкхён с любопытством смотрит на Чанёля. Тихие слова срываются с его губ, прежде чем он успевает остановиться: 

— Ну и кто из нас ботаник? 

Чанёль смотрит на него и, победно улыбаясь, вытягивает свернувшийся кулак с поднятым большим пальцем вверх. 

Бэкхён усмехается, однако после того, как профессор прочищает горло, парень переключает своё внимание к занятию. 

— Простите, сэр, — потянув свой ноутбук перед собой в качестве защитного панциря, Бэкхён прикусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы подавить настырную улыбку. 

_А ведь это только полдела._

В конце занятия Бекхён, сгорбившись на своём стуле, убирает последние вещи в свой рюкзак, прежде чем убрать его. Он откидывается на спинку кресла и видит, что Чанёль стоит перед его партой, слегка наклонившись вперед, прижав руки к краю стола. Что-то мерцает в глазах Пака, но прежде чем Бэкхён замечает это, он моргает и странный блеск исчезает. 

— Привет, — говорит Бэкхён, не в силах скрыть удивление, отражающееся в его голосе. 

— Привет, — отвечает Чанёль с усмешкой. — Надеюсь, что после той вечеринки тебя не мучило похмелье. 

Естественно, на следующий день после вечеринки Бэкхён проснулся с ужасной головной болью, но Чанёлю не обязательно это знать. 

— Нет ничего, с чем я не могу справиться, — говорит он. 

— И то верно, чего это я, — ухмыляется Чанёль, не выглядя полностью убежденным. — В любом случае, я не за этим. В общем, если ты искал кого-то в напарники для выполнения домашнего задания, я хотел бы предложить тебе встретиться в один из этих прекрасных вечеров за чашкой кофе. 

Бэкхён моргает, застигнутый врасплох не только предложением, но и тем, как Чанёль уселся на его парту. На его губах появляется игривая улыбка, когда он поднимается со стола и закидывает ремень рюкзака через плечо. 

— Как дружище-учище? 

— Типа того. Я имею в виду, как тебе будет угодно, ведь не помешало бы сравнить наши записи, верно? 

— Полагаю, нет, — отвечает Бэкхён, сжимая пальцы на ремне рюкзака, как будто это сдержит его волнение. 

— Вот и отличненько! — опустив руку в карман толстовки, Чанёль выудил свой телефон, разблокировал его и протянул Бэкхёну. — Так что давай, добавь свой номер. Я напишу тебе, и мы сможем хорошо провести время. 

Бэкхён кивает, берёт телефон и на мгновение колеблется. Крупицы неуверенности, оставшиеся со времен старшей школы, пронзают его разум. Он смотрит на Чанёля, как будто ожидая, что он раскроет, что это очередной розыгрыш, а Бэкхён — полнейший лузер. Пак ведь не ведет себя, как последний мудак, верно? Он просто улыбается ему со странным выражением лица, которое умудряется быть одновременно безумно тупым и чертовски привлекательным. 

_ Повестись на это слишком легко._

Помотав головой, будто выходя из транса, Бэкхён хмурит брови, когда он яростно набирает номер на телефоне, дважды проверяя, правильно ли он написал, прежде чем улыбнуться и передать телефон обратно Чанёлю. 

— Вот, пожалуйста. 

— Чудненько! — восклицает лопоухий парень, кладя в карман свой телефон, и хватается за свой ремешок рюкзака, указывая пальцем свободной руки на Бэкхёна, прежде чем отвернуться. — Ещё увидимся, ботаник! 

— Эй! — с негодованием бормочет Бэкхён. — Сам ты зубрила! 

Достигнув нижних ступенек, Чанёль оборачивается, ухмыляясь Бэкхёну. 

— О, я очень надеюсь, что ты можешь придумать прозвища и получше. 

Бэкхён немного приподнимает подбородок и скрещивает руки, словно оскорбляя его. 

— Тебе просто повезло, что моя голова всё ещё в режиме "учёба". Ты жди попозже. Тогда ты и узнаешь! 

— Ну, по крайней мере, у тебя в запасе несколько дней, чтобы поработать над этим, чувак, — Чанёль подмигивает Бэкхёну, прежде чем повернуться и выйти из аудитории. Бэкхён спускается по ступенькам, и он только идёт по длинному коридору, как только покидает кабинет, и чувствует, как телефон гудит в кармане. Он достаёт его и видит входящее сообщение от неизвестного контакта. 

"_Это Чанёль, теперь и ты знаешь мой номер_", — прочитав это, Бэкхён сразу же сохраняет в свои контакты. Он снова кусает внутреннюю часть нижней губы, как будто это может _(нет)_ помешать ему улыбнуться. Он не может сдерживать глупую улыбку весь оставшийся день. 

***

Человек-паук напевает себе под нос очередной хит, который всегда ставят по всем радио, и, двигаясь по стене здания и стреляя в неё паутиной, хватается за край, чтобы взлететь в воздух. Его конечности раскачиваются сильнее, чем обычно, но он просто не может с собой ничего поделать. Ему кажется, что он наконец-то на свободе, а мир для него становится безгранично огромным. Рывком поднявшись, он переворачивается в воздухе, затем ныряет вниз, будто направляясь прямо на землю. Однако в последний момент он выбрасывает ещё одну паутину, привязываясь к бетонному выступу, ведущему к закрытому погрузочному причалу. Сомкнувшись на потолке вольера, он разрывает паутину, прижимаясь руками и ногами к горизонтальной поверхности, нарушая правила гравитации. 

Человек-паук переводит дыхание. Он ползёт по потолку, избегая полос света в углу и сохраняя максимальную близость к погрузочному отсеку. Стальная дверь приподнимается, и к ней задним ходом подъезжает фургон с открытыми задними дверями. Он ждёт. Хотя он мог бы попытаться выследить свои цели внутри склада, но установка, которую они оставили, чтобы вернуться на улицу, оказалась слишком удобной. В конце концов, терпение Человека-паука окупается. Раздаётся сигнал тревоги, и стальные двойные двери открываются, когда трое взрослых мужчин, шаркая, приближаются с скрипучей ручной тележкой, нагруженной ящиками. 

_ Пора веселиться!_

Двое мужчин бегут в заднюю часть фургона, в то время как третий спрыгивает с грузового отсека, стремясь к передней части транспортного средства. Привязав паутину к потолку, Человек-паук опускается на землю, вытянув ноги, и ударяет водителя, схватившись за дверную ручку. 

— Ты же не думал, что такой простофиля, как ты, отправивший полицию по ложному следу, сможет одурачить и меня? — говорит он, выпуская паутину и приземляясь обратно на землю. 

Ещё один из мужчин поворачивается к двери в задней части фургона, целясь в него из пистолета и стреляя без какой-либо сдержанности. Человек-паук визжит, уворачиваясь, чтобы увернуться от пуль. Подпрыгнув в воздух, он стреляет паутиной в потолок, подтягиваясь так, чтобы повиснуть вниз головой, максимально согнув колени. 

— Думаю, я заберу это, — говорит он, когда ещё одна нить паутины хватает пистолет и выдергивает его из рук мужчины. 

Третий мужчина тоже поворачивает за угол с пистолетом. Когда пули сталкиваются с бетоном, Человек-паук старается избежать ряд огнестрельных пуль и так же цепляет паутиной оружие. Он отшвыривает их обоих подальше от себя и поворачивается всем телом, приземляясь на крышу фургона, которая сильно прогибается под тяжестью его ладони и ног. 

Задние двери фургона тут же начинают закрываться. 

— Нет, даже и не думай! — кричит Человек-паук, пробегая по крыше. Спрыгнув, он оборачивается и цепляется за одну из дверей, приземляясь вдоль причала и распахивая её, прежде чем она успевает закрыться. 

Один из мужчин бежит за ним, и Человек-паук позволяет ему это делать. Он замахивается кулаками для удара, но, по сравнению с усиленными рефлексами Человека-паука, выглядит это так же, как бы человек двигался в замедленной съёмке. Легко поймав его за запястья, Человек-паук поднимает его в воздух и швыряет на землю. 

Второй же мужчина бросается к нему на спину, обхватывая руками. Человек-паук толкает его локтем в живот, заставляя человека с тяжёлым стоном опрокинуться назад. Он разворачивается с вытянутой ногой, ударяя пяткой по голове, и вместе с ним падает на землю. 

Быстро встав на ноги и подбежав к задней части фургона, Человек-паук распахивает обе двери настежь, приближаясь к ближайшему ящику. 

— Разве твоя мама никогда не говорила тебе, что грубо брать вещи, которые тебе не принадлежат? — он иронизирует, упираясь ладонями в крышку ящика и открывая её, чтобы найти… 

_ Ничего._

Глаза невольно расширяются, когда перед собой он видит только пустой ящик. 

Человек-паук быстро разворачивается и идёт обратно на причал к ближайшему человеку. 

— Эй, это ещё что такое? — он требует, наклоняясь к нему и хватая его за воротник, почти отрывая его плечи от земли. 

— Т-ты думал, что мы не будем ожидать, что ты появишься здесь, не так ли? — мужчина безумно закатывает глаза, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на лице Человека-паука. Он улыбается омерзительной кровавой улыбкой. 

— Что? — Человек-паук наклоняется ближе. 

Мурашки пробегают по его шее, и у Человека-паука была только секунда перед тем, как сделать боковое сальто, едва не пропустив череду выстрелов, появившуюся из пространства между фургоном и дверью склада. 

— Ладно, твоя взяла, — фыркает он, падая на землю. 

Из-за угла вырывается ещё один фургон с очередной "порцией" пуль, отчего Человек-паук взлетает в воздух и цепляется за потолок. Он поднимает глаза и видит мужчину, который почти на половину высунулся из окна пассажирского кресла. К своему разочарованию, Человек-паук тут же понимает, что первый фургон был всего лишь приманкой. Паутина быстро летит к автомату, но фургон слишком быстро разгоняется, от чего она неудачно приземляется на землю рядом с горячими следами протектора, оставленными визжащими колесами. 

— Небольшая неудача. Просто небольшой промах, — проговаривает Человек-паук. Опустившись на землю, он быстро вскакивает на ноги и бежит за мчащейся машиной. 

Двигатель ревёт, выпуская облако дыма из выхлопной трубы, и Человек-паук прыгает с одной стороны на другую, чтобы уклониться от атаки пуль, преследуя автомобиль. Он знает, что не сможет догнать их пешком. Поэтому он запускает паутину к потолку, используя своеобразный рычаг, чтобы продвинуть себя вперёд, затем протягивает оба запястья, захватывая заднюю часть фургона ещё двумя верёвками паутины. Сильно дёрнув их, он подтягивается прямо к задней двери, упираясь ногами в задний бампер. Он сидит практически на корточках под задними окнами, слишком хорошо осознавая, что стрелок всё ещё сидит на пассажирском сиденье. Автомобиль визжит, шины подпрыгивают на склоне, когда он выскакивает из-за ограждения. 

— Отлично, — бормочет он. Именно этого он и не хотел, вынося эту драку на общественное дорожное пространство. 

_ Если бы только кто-то сказал ему быть осторожным в своих желаниях._

Металл хрустит, стекло разбивается, и на мгновение два задних колеса фургона отрываются от земли. Шины визжат, и фургон невольно останавливается, разворачивая машину. Внезапность и явная неимоверная сила заставляют Человека-паука взлететь в воздух. Он выгибается назад, стараясь восстановить контроль над своими движениями, паутина моментально срывается с его вытянутых рук, чтобы схватиться за ближайший уличный фонарь. Затем он приземляется на столб, согнув ноги в коленях и упираясь в него обеими руками. 

На передней части фургона стоит фигура в капюшоне, одетая во все чёрное. Он мог показаться довольно безобидными, за исключением того факта, что он привязал себя к передней части автомобиля толстыми щупальцами, выступающими из-за его плеч, выпуклыми и липкими. Леденящие душу крики вырываются из фургона, становясь всё громче, пока тёмная фигура не поднимает руки. Человек-паук осознаёт, что они тоже растянулись в широкие, непропорциональные расширения, которые полностью скрутили тела обоих людей. 

Ужас наполняет мужские крики, и Человек-паук едва ли может винить их. Однако, прежде чем он успевает среагировать, фигура отбрасывает их в сторону. Используя столб в качестве рычага, Человек-паук разворачивается и прыгает к фургону, приземляясь на крышу. 

— Эй, ты! — он кричит, привлекая внимание фигуры. Его линзы расширяются, камера приближается, чтобы увидеть маску, закрывающую лицо фигуры — не совсем похожую на его собственную. Однако, глаза маски совершенно белые на фоне чёрных, скручивающихся к вискам фигур. 

— Прежде всего, — говорит он, указывая на фигуру. — У меня всё было под контролем, так что спасибо, Но... да, в этом не было необходимости. Во-вторых - и я говорю это с величайшим уважением - но... кто ты, чёрт возьми? 

Сирены взревели быстрее, чем фигура смогла ответить, становясь громче, когда полицейские машины вылетели из-за угла. В мгновение ока улица начала кишеть властями и многочисленными репортёрами. Фигура в капюшоне бросает один взгляд на приближающуюся толпу и взлетает в воздух, его липкие чёрные щупальца ненормально расширяются и хватаются за стены, подтягивая выше и позволяя ему быстро покинуть место происшествия. 

— Эй, я с тобой разговариваю! — Человек-паук возмущённо кричит. Полицейские лишь выстраиваются в шеренгу, поднимая пистолеты вверх к фигуре и крича ей, чтобы она немедленно спустилась вниз. 

Лежащие на земле преступники стонут и брызгают слюной, не в состоянии сделать ничего, кроме как корчиться, пока полиция окружает их со всех сторон. 

— Человек-паук, — кричит начальник полиции с земли. — Нам понадобятся показания. 

— В другой раз, — подняв глаза, Человек-паук стреляет паутиной перед собой и поднимается в воздух. Он запускает ещё одну, потом ещё одну, пока не оказывается на самом верху здания, приземляясь на крышу. Фигуры в капюшоне нигде не видно, и Человек-паук подбегает к краю, чтобы посмотреть, не может ли он заметить его с этой точки обзора. Однако усилия оказались напрасны, и, как это ни прискорбно, Человек-паук не может сказать, что он сильно удивлён этому. 

Его глазные линзы сужаются, голова наклоняется вперёд, когда он зажимает переносицу через маску. 

— _Говоря словами Джорджа Лукаса... «У меня плохое предчувствие»._

***

— Всем привет! Сейчас ровно семь утра. Судя по прогнозу, сегодняшний день будет пасмурным, а максимальная температура воздуха составит шестнадцать градусов по Цельсию. 

Бэкхён ворчит, постукивая пальцами по столу в поисках телефона. 

— Я проинформирую вас о сегодняшних новостях, предоставленных **Google**. Отчёт: Человек-Паук в очередной раз препятствует ограблению, которое, как полагают, было организовано подпольными синдикатами, за которыми полиция города следит в течение нескольких месяцев, но реальный вопрос: кто же из веб-стропальщиков* является их очевидным новым напарником? 

Схватив телефон со стойки, Бэкхён вылезает из-под одеяла, нахмурив брови и прижимая к лицу синий экран телефона. 

_ Значит, не напарник._

Оглядев комнату, он удостоверяется, что Чондэ спит, прежде чем снова повернуться к телефону. Обычно он игнорирует сообщения о тревоге, но после вчерашней импровизированной встречи с высоким, темноволосым незнакомцем с щупальцами, ему нужна вся информация, которую он сможет получить. Он совсем не удивлен, что статья содержит очень мало полезной информации. Если быть более конкретным, то она не содержит абсолютно ничего интересного. 

— Я не нуждался в его помощи, — ворчит он, надув нижнюю губу. — И почему они возвещают о нём, как о герое, когда меня годами называли угрозой для общества? Я не могу просто ездить на своих фалдах*. Надо начинать зарабатывать себе на жизнь самому. 

_ По крайней мере... он думает, что это парень. Хотя, возможно, он ошибается._

Со вздохом он откладывает телефон в сторону, суставы в плечах и спине хрустят, когда он вытягивает руки над головой. Бэкхён громко хрюкает, прежде чем выдохнуть, когда его тело максимально растягивается. Сев, он перекидывает ноги через край кровати, прижимая нижнюю часть ладони в районе переносицы. Он энергично трёт её, как будто это может очистить остатки утреннего тумана в мозгу, а также вернуть воспоминания о предыдущей ночи. 

Бэкхён опускает руку и хмуро смотрит в пол. _Кто был этот человек? Или, может быть, лучше спросить... кто они такие?_

Их "костюм" мало походил на костюм. Больше было похоже на то, что они собрали коллекцию чёрной одежды, которая давала им довольно свободный диапазон в движениях с маской, натянутой на голову. Это почти напомнило ему о костюме, который он собрал для себя сам, прежде чем Сухо Старк пришёл к нему с первым из многих здоровенных улучшений. 

Эта мысль только еще больше раздражает Бэкхёна. 

Однако один вопрос беспокоил его гораздо больше, чем все остальные. Друзья они или враги? Ничего в парне не кричало о том, что тот являлся героем. Пронзительные крики людей, которых он вырвал из машины, продолжают преследовать Бэкхёна до сих пор, и всё же… Он остановил этих людей. Да, Бэкхён мог бы остановить их сам. Может быть, это заняло бы немного больше времени — немного. Тем не менее, остановить их, казалось, было главной мотивацией фигуры, и если бы он сбежал, чтобы причинить неприятности в другом месте, конечно, он бы его заметил. По крайней мере, об этом сообщили бы в новостях. 

Тем не менее, Бэкхён не слышал никакой информации о новом герое в этом районе от мистера Старка, и если фигура действительно является союзником, почему он ничего не сказал ему вчера ночью? 

Бэкхён вздыхает, заставляя себя встать с постели, чтобы подготовиться к новому дню. Он многое хочет узнать, но одно он знает наверняка: он уверен, что видит их не в последний раз. Бросив взгляд на рюкзак, он обдумывает о просмотре видеозаписи с прошлой ночи. Но с этим придётся подождать. Жизнь колледжа зовёт. 

Коллежский день Бэкхёна проходит, как и любой другой, за исключением, конечно, того, что его мозг делает всё возможное, чтобы отвлечь его. Если это делает не Чанёль, то таинственные потенциальные союзники или враги. 

В тот вечер он лежит на животе на кровати с открытым ноутбуком перед ним. Его плановик отображается на экране, и Бэкхён щёлкает по иконкам и перетаскивает их в другое место, чтобы изменить своё расписание. Недавние события сократили его домашнее задание, но он оставил свободные места для таких возможных случаев, и в целом, всё ещё он остаётся на вершине своей школьной работы. Бэкхён ухмыляется, сжимая руки перед собой и поздравляя себя с тем, что у него есть прекрасные навыки тайм-менеджмента. Жизнь колледжа и жизнь героя. Это нелёгкий баланс, но он знал, что сможет это сделать. 

R2D2 чирикает из своего жужжащего телефона. Бэкхён достаёт его из кармана и держит перед собой. Его глаза загораются при виде непрочитанного текста. 

_Привет, ботаник. Как насчёт встречи в четверг вечером?_

И на мгновение Бэкхён полностью забывает о загадочной фигуре в капюшоне.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Простите за задержку. У переводчика трудные и навалившиеся на голову экзамены, поэтому он взял в напарники Gallery_Holik, которая перевела вторую половину третьей главы. Надеюсь на ваше понимание~
> 
> пы.сы. Всех со скорым выходом нового фильма о Паучке, ихих 
> 
> *Веб-стропальщики осуществляют прикрепление груза к стропам – веревкам или стальным канатам, за петли или крючки, находящиеся на них, либо методом обвязки.   
*Фалда - задняя пола мужской одежды (сюртука, фрака, мундира и т. п.), имеющая разрезанную снизу спинку.


	4. Chapter 4

В день их учебного «свидания» с Чанёлем Бэкхён находится в нервном состоянии практически с самого утра. Каждый раз, когда он думает об этом, то задается вопросом, что же он должен надеть (очевидно, что жилеты свитера для дедушек — крайне отстойный вариант для такой встречи, хотя у него их довольно много). А также беспокоится о том, что вдруг Чанёль сочтёт, что он слишком занудный? Или найдёт его крайне раздражающим? Тем не менее, каждый раз, когда он понимает, что его голова вот-вот взорвётся от раздумий, он резко ударяет себя по лбу. Он и Чанёль просто учатся вместе. Ничего страшного. Чанёль наверняка находится не в таком состоянии.

_ Правильно?_

Не говоря уже о том, что Бэкхён думает, что Чанёль даже не заинтересован в парнях.

— Успокойся, успокойся, успокойся, — неоднократно шипит Бэкхён себе под нос, как настойчивую мантру. Подойдя к кафе, он останавливается перед дверью, делает глубокий вдох и открывает её. Бён сразу же замечает Чанёля, сидящего у одного из прилавков. На нём кепка, надетая задом наперёд и открывающая прекрасный вид на лоб.

— Привет! — говорит он, взмахнув рукой и улыбнувшись своей фирменной очаровательной улыбкой. Соскользнув со стула и сунув свои вещи в подмышку, он прямиком направляется к Бэкхёну.

— Привет, — усмехается Бэкхён. — Надеюсь, ты не слишком долго ждал. 

Он ещё раз замечает, как ему приходится запрокидывать голову вверх, чтобы посмотреть на Чанёля, однако это ему безумно нравится, может быть, даже чересчур, чем нужно. 

— Не-а, — говорит Пак, пренебрежительным жестом махнув рукой и всё ещё ухмыляясь. — Я только что приехал. 

— О, отлично. 

Они поворачиваются к стойке, чтобы заказать напитки и закуски, а затем находят столик, где они могут посидеть вместе, вдали от шума других посетителей. Бэкхён достаёт свой ноутбук, загружает его, в то время как Чанёль делает то же самое со своим. Чанёль тянется к рюкзаку, чтобы вытащить что-то, Бэкхён вскоре понимает, что это очки с массивной оправой, которые он надевает на переносицу. 

_ Боже, как будто что-то в этом мире могло сделать его ещё милее._

Чанёль моргает, и его внимание переключается с экрана на Бэкхёна. 

— Это займёт некоторое время, — говорит последний. 

— Насколько долго у тебя занимает процесс загрузки? Если хочешь, я могу взглянуть на него и сказать, смогу ли я хоть как-то заставить его работать быстрее. 

Немного застигнутый врасплох, Бэкхён любопытно приподнимает бровь. Чанёль продолжает смотреть на экран, пока ОС наконец-то не загружается. 

— Я могу порекомендовать тебе лучшую антивирусную программу. Я знаю хорошие сайты для этого, которые намного лучше, чем любые школьные ресурсы. 

Прищурившись, Чанёль указывает на иконку в углу экрана. 

— Эй, что это? 

— Ничего! — повинуясь импульсу, Бэкхён хватает ноутбук и отводит экран от Чанёля. 

Чанёль немедленно поднимает руки, глядя на Бэкхёна с выражением потерянного щенка. 

— Извини! Я не хотел совать нос не в своё дело. 

— Нет, всё в порядке, — говорит Бэкхён, расслабляясь и поворачивая ноутбук, так что он снова находится в поле зрения Чанёля. — Это просто то, что я использую для своей стажировки у Старка, и большая часть этого действительно засекречена. 

Широко раскрыв глаза, Чанёль почти роняет челюсть, и Бэкхён думает, что это со стороны выглядит очень комично. 

— Подожди, остановись на секунду, — говорит Чанёль, и его лицо становится более задумчивым. — Стажировка у Старка? В Старк Энтерпрайзис? У Сухо Ста-арк-а-а? У самого Железного Человека? 

— Да… — Бэкхён застенчиво улыбается. Одно дело, если бы он хотел произвести впечатление на Чанёля, но правда в том, что он так привык упоминать об этом так небрежно, что иногда забывает, как удивительно это может показаться поначалу. — На самом деле, это не так важно, как кажется. 

— Гм, да, это так, — Чанёль кашляет, поднимая брови и кивая на каждое слово. — Ты говоришь о работе на Сухо Старка. Подметать пол в башне Мстителей было бы большим делом. 

Бэкхён улыбается и пожимает плечами. 

— Ладно, да, это впечатляет. 

— Мягко сказано, ботаник, — подтянувшись, Чанёль толкает Бэкхёна двумя пальцами в плечо. — Какие ещё секреты ты скрываешь? 

Бэкхён прикрывает рот, чтобы сдержать смех. О, если бы он только знал! Его рука свободно падает на стол. 

— Ну, очевидно, не только я. Это правда, что ты отвечаешь за техническую поддержку? 

Чанёль закатывает глаза, но он всё ещё ухмыляется. 

— Да… это даже не близко к уровню стажировки у Старка. Но я имею в виду… Если ты когда-нибудь почувствуешь желание замолвить за меня словечко… 

Бэкхён пожимает плечами. 

— Конечно. 

Чанёль открывает рот, затем закрывает его, как будто ожидал услышать от Бэкхёна совершенно другое. 

— Подожди, ты серьёзно? 

— Я не могу ничего обещать, — отвечает Бэкхён. — Но, конечно, могу упомянуть о тебе при следующей встрече. Но тебе придётся показать мне некоторые из твоих компьютерных навыков, прежде чем я пойду давать слепые рекомендации. 

— Это не проблема, — говорит Чанёль, пренебрежительно махнув рукой. Затем выражение его лица смягчается. — Но серьёзно, это было бы реально круто. Не знаю, как бы я тебе отплатил. Наверное, я не могу смириться с тем, что ты снова меня перехитрил. 

Бэкхён выгибает бровь. 

— Превзошёл? 

— Да, — говорит Чанёль. — Как я могу произвести на тебя впечатление своими безумными компьютерными навыками, если у тебя уже есть стажировка? 

Бэкхён фыркает и качает головой. Он выдыхает, когда его взгляд падает на лицо Чанёля, будто он действительно видит его впервые, близко и без алкоголя, способного исказить его восприятие. Его глаза большие и яркие за стёклами очков, губы изогнуты в ухмылке ровно настолько, чтобы можно было увидеть самую очаровательную ямочку на левой щеке. 

Здесь Чанёль явно преуменьшал свои таланты, но на самом деле он был чертовски красив, музыкально одарён, сложен, как футболист, но в глубине души остаётся таким же идиотом. С каждой секундой это становится всё несправедливее. 

— Что? — нарушает молчание Чанёль. 

Бэкхён моргает, понимая, что смотрит слишком долго, придвигая ноутбук ближе к себе и пытаясь скрыть улыбку, как будто он мог спрятаться за ним. 

— Ты просто… не такой, каким я ожидал тебя увидеть. 

— Вот как? — отвечает Чанёль, странно наклонив голову набок. 

— Ну, я просто имею в виду… — Бэкхён поднимает глаза и поджимает губы, обдумывая это. — Ты кажешься таким спокойным, а когда ты достаёшь гитару, девчонки тут же набрасываются на тебя. Ты тот крутой парень, которому даже не нужно прикладывать усилия для того, чтобы произвести впечатление, я не думал, что ты можешь быть таким… 

— Умным? — Чанёль пододвигает ему еду. 

— Прости! — немедленно говорит Бэкхён, размахивая руками, как будто так он мог сменить тему разговора. — Я не это имел в виду. Я имею в виду… чёрт, я могу начать всё сначала? 

Однако, Чанёль только смеётся. 

— Всё в порядке, я понял, — он пожимает плечами. — Музыкой легко поделиться. Технический материал — это своего рода сольный концерт. Но я не из трастового фонда, и мои родители, вероятно, не смогли бы поместить меня сюда, если бы не стипендии. Я обычно молчу во время урока, — он встречается взглядом с Бэкхёном, коварно изогнув губы. — Или, по крайней мере, ещё не привык. Однако в последнее время впечатлять тебя правильными ответами было довольно мотивирующим. 

— В таком случае, пожалуйста, — Бэкхён смеётся и качает головой, продолжая говорить дальше, как будто Чанёль не сказал никаких лестных слов пару секунд назад, от которых в груди приятно тянуло. Не говоря уже о том, что Чанёль во второй раз признался, что пытается произвести на него впечатление, и Бэкхён мысленно наказывает себе не думать об этом слишком много. 

— Хорошо, — говорит Чанёль, переплетая пальцы и вытягивая руки перед собой так, что костяшки неприятно хрустят. Размяв руки, он тут же хватает свой ноутбук. — Есть шанс, что мы отложим учёбу, чтобы ты мог рассказать мне о том, как выглядит Сухо Старк лично? 

— Нет, — говорит Бэкхён с улыбкой, такой же лёгкой, как и его тон. — Порази меня своими заметками, и я подумаю об этом позже. Возможно. 

— Ну, тогда приготовься к тому, что ты будешь поражён, — говорит Чанёль. — Например, как тем ответом о паразитах. 

Итак, они мгновенно входят в курс дела, разбросав перед собой конспекты по биологии. Бэкхён, как правило, довольно прилежно относится к выполнению заданий, но он должен признать, что работа с Чанёлем делает эту задачу гораздо более приятной и менее тяжелой. Неожиданные академические навыки Пака, безусловно, можно считать за бонус. Их напитки в скором времени превращаются в пустые чашки, крошки и скомканные салфетки, оставшиеся после их закусок, остаются лежать на столе, а через некоторое время их ноутбуки соответственно уходят в спящий режим. Бён не мог сказать, когда именно их разговор перешёл от паразитов и школы к более личным темам. Зайдя в кафе, Бэкхён чувствовал себя сплошным комком нервов, но с Чанёлем оказалось довольно легко разговаривать, поэтому вскоре нервозность ушла. 

Чанёль рассказывает ему о своей истории с компьютерами. Он всегда был хорош в них. Даже слишком хорош, наверное, потому что это доставляло ему сильные неприятности в детстве. Однако его родителям и учителям удалось направить его цифровое мастерство в правильном направлении. В свою очередь, Бэкхён рассказывает Чанёлю о своей жизни. Он даже рассказывает ему о том, что его воспитывают тётя и дядя, а в последние годы только тётя. 

Чанёль хмурится. 

— Чёрт, — тихо говорит он. — Тебе через многое пришлось пройти, особенно в таком молодом возрасте. Извини. 

Бэкхён качает головой. Он не любит жалость и, конечно, не хочет портить себе настроение. 

— Всё в порядке. У нас сейчас есть мы, и я рад даже этому, — уголки его губ изогнулись в кривой усмешке. — Недостатком является то, что теперь только мы вдвоём, поэтому моя тётя становится такой беспокойной и иногда чрезмерно заботливой по отношению ко мне. 

Чанёль фыркает. 

— О чём же она беспокоится? Быть может, она думает, что такой ботаник, как ты, может вляпаться в какое-то дерьмо? Например, заучиться до смерти. 

— Хулиган, — усмехается Бэкхён, протягивая руку, чтобы слегка ударить Чанёля по ладони. — И вообще, тебе не кажется немного лицемерным называть меня так, технарь? 

— Что? Полагаю, мы узнали друг друга, верно? — со смехом говорит Чанёль. — Я просто шучу. Ты умный и много работаешь, мне это нравится. К тому же, — с широкой улыбкой Чанёль наклоняет голову и кладёт щёку на ладонь, — ты чертовски милый, когда дуешься. 

— Я не дуюсь, — Бэкхён надувает губы… демонстративно игнорируя иронию. Тем не менее, трудно сохранять строгое выражение лица, когда он чувствует, что его щёки начинают краснеть. Он подносит скрюченную руку ко рту, пытаясь скрыть правду, которая, несомненно, отражается на его лице, не говоря уже о постоянной усмешке, которая, кажется, хочет закрепиться на его губах. 

Улыбка Чанёля на мгновение понимающе расширяется, но затем исчезает, когда он опускает руку. 

— Но серьёзно, это довольно круто видеть, что ты остаёшься таким же милым и умным парнем после всего этого. Бьюсь об заклад, твои родители были бы очень горды, если бы видели тебя сейчас. И твой дядя тоже. 

Бэкхён опускает руку, смущаясь и на мгновение теряя дар речи. 

— Вау, Чанёль, — наконец тихо говорит он. — Спасибо тебе. 

— Извините, мальчики, — говорит женский голос, и они оба поднимают глаза, чтобы увидеть одного из сотрудников кафе, проходящих мимо их стола. — Мы закрываемся. 

Чанёль достаёт телефон, чтобы проверить время. 

— Чёрт, я не знал, что уже так поздно. 

— Я тоже, — так же удивлённо отвечает Бэкхён. Время, проведённое в компании Чанёля, пролетело абсолютно незаметно. 

Они упаковывают свои вещи и выбрасывают мусор, прежде чем выйти на улицу, потихоньку возвращаясь в общежитие. Внутри здания они останавливаются в одном из длинных коридоров. 

— Моё общежитие здесь, — объясняет Бэкхён, поворачиваясь к Чанёлю. — Гм… — он бессознательно дёргает себя за рукава. Как бы легко ни было поговорить с Чанёлем в кафе, теперь, когда пришло время прощаться, его нервозность снова даёт о себе знать. — Было приятно готовиться с тобой. 

— Да, — усмехается Чанёль. Затем он смотрит вниз, слегка подпрыгивая на собственных ногах и теребя лямку рюкзака, как будто ему тоже трудно найти слова. Но это только на мгновение, и его взгляд возвращается к Бэкхёну. — Может, мы снова пойдём в это кафе, но не ради домашки? Только мы. 

— О, — говорит Бэкхён, моргая, но потом улыбается и кивает. — Да, с удовольствием. 

— Круто, — улыбается Чанёль, отворачивается и машет рукой через плечо, направляясь к лестнице. — Спокойной ночи, Бэкхён. 

— Спокойной ночи. 

Бэкхён поворачивает в коридор, ведущий к его общежитию. Он делает несколько шагов и тут же замолкает, прокручивая в голове, как приятно его имя звучит из уст Чанёля. Его лицо обдаёт жаром, и он грустно смеётся, радостно перескакивая с ноги на ногу и возвращаясь в свою комнату. Даже если это его комната, Бэкхён помнил о том, что, деля общежитие с кем-то, у кого есть парень, действительно хорошая идея постучать вечером первым, перед тем как войти. Мало ли что. 

— Входите! — звучит с другой стороны, всё-таки они должны соблюдать хоть какие-то правила приличия. 

Тем не менее, Бэкхён действительно не смотрит в их сторону, когда легко проносится через дверной проём до самой кровати. Он бросает рюкзак в ногах и плюхается на матрас, раскинув руки. С его губ срывается вздох, и он улыбается, глядя в потолок. Бэкхён наклоняет голову набок и видит, как Чондэ сидит на углу кровати, а рядом лежит Минсок и прижимается к нему всем телом. Прямо перед ними стоит ноутбук, и, судя по звукам миниатюрных взрывов и крикам, они, должно быть, смотрят боевик. 

— Кто-то из парней с верхнего этажа предложил тебе что-то улётное? 

— Нет, — говорит он. 

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Чондэ. — Твоё лицо говорит об обратном. Не помню, что когда-либо видел тебя таким счастливым. 

Бэкхён хмурится. 

— Я не под кайфом! 

— Ладно, ладно! — говорит Чондэ, поднимая свою свободную руку вверх в знак примирения. 

Он возвращается к просмотру фильма, а Бэкхён собирается вернуться к созерцанию потолка, как вдруг Минсок резко вздыхает, привлекая их внимание к себе. 

Лицо Минсока просветлело от внезапного осознания. Отпустив Чондэ, он принимает вертикальное положение. 

— Это Чанёль, не так ли? Ты встречался с ним сегодня вечером? — он пробирается к краю кровати Чондэ, свесив с неё ноги. Его руки хватаются за край матраса по обе стороны от бёдер, и он наклоняется вперёд. — Как всё прошло? 

— Фильм всё ещё идёт, — говорит Чондэ, смотря Минсоку в спину. — Мне поставить его на паузу или…? 

Минсок ничего не отвечает. Вместо этого его глаза загораются, когда он продолжает говорить с Бэкхёном. 

— То, как ты улыбаешься, когда читаешь его сообщения… Я знал это. Я так и знал! 

— Ладно, пожалуй, я поставлю его на паузу, — говорит Чондэ себе под нос, кряхтя и наклоняясь за ноутбуком. 

Бэкхён хихикает и качает головой. 

— Мы встретились только для учёбы, Мин. 

Минсок смотрит на него, недоверчиво наклонив голову. 

— Ты нарядился и всё такое. Ты даже сделал эту милую неряшливую причёску. 

Подняв руку, Бэкхён проводит пальцами по нескольким прядям, как будто только что осознал это и не беспокоился об этом всего несколько часов назад. 

— Я просто не использовал гель. Это не так уж важно. 

Минсок фыркает, слегка откидываясь назад и наблюдая за Бэкхёном, в его глазах мелькает озорной огонёк. 

— Но он тебе нравится? 

— Ну… — Бэкхён колеблется. Дело не в том, что Бэкхён не знает о своих чувствах. Он не дурак. Более того, если он избегает давать этим эмоциям имена, так ему просто не приходится с ними сталкиваться. Однако, когда Минсок спрашивает его так прямо, их абсолютно не получается игнорировать. Да, он влюблён в Чанёля, и это тяжело. Жар, ползущий по его лицу, — это лучшее подтверждение слов Минсока, чем всё то, что он мог бы сказать словесно. Осознав это, Бэкхён тут же закрывает лицо руками. 

— Я так и знал! — Минсок вскакивает с кровати Чондэ и приземляется на Бэкхёна. Он хватает Бэкхёна за руку и встряхивает его, хоть руки парня так и остаются приклеенными к его лицу. — Да ладно тебе. Тебе нечего стыдиться. Чёрт, Чанёль чертовски горяч! 

— Эй, я, вообще-то, всё ещё здесь, — говорит Чондэ. 

— Не так горяч, как ты, дорогой, — говорит Минсок с лёгкой иронией в голосе. 

— Я думаю, что он прав, Бэк, — добавляет Чондэ более небрежным тоном. — Парнишка и правда горячий. 

— Я знаю! — стонет Бэкхён в свои ладони. 

Минсок снова задыхается, прекращая атаку на руки Бэкхёна, но всё ещё крепко сжимая их. 

— Знаешь, что я только что понял? 

— Осмелюсь спросить? — Бэкхён что-то бормочет себе под нос, немного раскрыв руки, чтобы взглянуть на лицо Минсока. 

— Вы двое встретились на вечеринке, на которую я вас затащил, — говорит Минсок, ёрзая на кровати, чтобы приблизиться к лицу Бэкхёна. — Это происходит из-за меня! 

— Да ладно! — Чондэ внезапно встаёт с кровати, подходит и обнимает Минсока за талию. Он поднимает его с кровати Бэкхёна и тащит обратно к себе. — Давай ты будешь меньше душить нашего маленького Бэка и больше обнимать меня. 

— Такой нетерпеливый, — Минсок пытается недовольно фыркнуть, но его забавляет внезапное нападение Чондэ. Он целует Чондэ в щёку, и они снова располагаются на его кровати, продолжая просмотр фильма. 

— Спасибо, Джэйди, — говорит Бэкхён. 

Чондэ кивает. 

— Попался, дружище. 

Минсок бросает последний взгляд в сторону Бэкхёна и отворачивается, слегка подмигивая ему. 

Хихикая, Бэкхён качает головой и снова обращает внимание на потолок. Он скользит руками под затылок, переплетая пальцы. Он ухмыляется, думая о Чанёле и его красивом, большом и тупом лице. Боже, эти очки только сделали его ещё милее. Не говоря уже о маленькой ямочке на его щеке, такой удручающе милой, что это почти рассердило Бёна. Признаться себе, что он был влюблён в Пака, — очень трудная задача. Одно дело, если бы Бэкхён восхищался им издалека, но… Чанёлю, похоже, тоже нравилось находиться рядом с Бэкхёном. Но он не может быть полностью уверен в своих догадках. 

Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз у него так кружилась голова. Это не происходило с тех пор, как он в последний раз был в отношениях, находясь в старшей школе. Ощущения, что с этого момента прошла целая вечность. Однако, как только эта мысль приходит ему в голову, улыбка исчезает с его лица. 

Воспоминания возвращаются к нему отчётливо. Он каждый раз напоминал себе о том, что отношения и жизнь супергероя нельзя смешивать. Мало того, что он постоянно беспокоился о потенциальной опасности для своего тогдашнего бойфренда, если бы его личность была раскрыта, так ещё впоследствии они расстались просто потому, что ему не хватало времени на него. Он не мог уделить ему внимания, которого тот заслуживал. 

Его сердце было разбито, но сейчас его ответственность как Человека-паука была чем-то, что он не хотел компрометировать. Не сейчас. 

Бэкхён думает, и его хмурый взгляд немного смягчается. Это было ещё в старшей школе, когда его навыки тайм-менеджмента, или их отсутствие, мягко говоря, оставляли желать лучшего. Не говоря уже о том, что Чанёль не его парень и то, что ему нравится болтаться с Бэкхёном, совершенно не значит, что он испытывает к нему те же чувства. 

Бён вздыхает и закрывает глаза, решив, что нет необходимости беспокоиться из-за чего-то гипотетического.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здравствуйте, дорогие читатели, с вам на связи Gallery-Holik, прекрасный сопереводчик этого замечательного произведения. Мне бы хотелось уточнить один момент:
> 
> Я и мой напарник стараемся изо всех сил радовать вас переводом этого фф, но получается это по мере наших возможностей. Кто-то из нас готовится к поступлению в высшие учебные заведения, а кто-то уходит на долгожданный отпуск с красным дипломом. Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы вы подарили этому рассказу очень много любви~  
Мы с Your_OMG безумно вас любим и надеемся, что вы будете поддерживать нас до конца. 
> 
> P.S: Не беспокойтесь о главах, скоро будут плюшки. Только дождитесь и верьте в нас :З


	5. Chapter 5

_ Когда они в последний раз чистили вентиляционные трубы?_

Человек-паук сдерживает себя, в попытках не издавать ни единого звука. Это само по себе подвиг, так как металл вентиляционных труб достаточно толстый, чтобы выдержать его вес, но всё же есть большая вероятность оставить вмятину на его внешней стороне и спалиться, указав своё точное местоположение. Он передвигается крайне осторожно, будто идёт по тонкому слою льда. Вдобавок ко всему, поднимается пыль, накопившаяся и осевшая за несколько лет. Человек-паук изо всех сил старается не чихать, даже несмотря на то, что плотная ткань маски закрывает его нос и рот. 

Возможно, это психосоматика. 

Он смотрит сквозь решётку. Прямо под ним находится один из пяти подозреваемых в неудачном ограблении банка, который в настоящее время удерживает банковских служащих и клиентов в заложниках, в то время как полицейские стоят снаружи, дожидаясь указаний. 

Следующие двадцать минут простого наблюдения кажутся ему самыми долгими в его жизни. Да, он быстр и мог бы просто ворваться туда прямо сейчас, чтобы закончить всё это раз и навсегда, но была одна вещь, которая максимально остужала его геройский запал: подозреваемый прямо под ним держит заложника, прислонив к его виску холодное дуло пистолета. 

Хоть Человек-паук и быстр, но он не собирается рисковать жизнью невинного гражданского, чтобы проверить, насколько именно. Поэтому он ждёт. Ждёт, непрестанно надеясь, что подозреваемый уберёт пистолет, даже на несколько дюймов. Это всё, что ему было нужно. 

_Если бы только что-нибудь снаружи отвлекло их._

Боже, ему действительно нужно научиться быть осторожным в своих желаниях. 

Стекло неожиданно взрывается, и подозреваемый бросает заложника, стреляя в стороны, даже не целясь. Со всех сторон раздаются крики, усиленные грохотом и сильной паникой. Человек-паук понятия не имеет, что только что произошло, но это не имеет значения. Он прорывается через решётку, пинает ближайшего подозреваемого на землю и вырывает пистолет из руки. Когда он поднимает голову, то видит фигуру в капюшоне, белые глаза сильно контрастируют с чёрной маской, выглядывающей из-под капюшона. Крошечные осколки стекла медленно падают с его одежды прямо на землю. 

Почему он не удивлён его появлению? 

Все подозреваемые тут же смотрят на внезапно появившуюся фигуру, а заложники и полиция снаружи остаются полностью сбиты с толку. Они стреляют из ружей, но это оказывается лишь тщетными попытками остановить незваного гостя. 

Безымянный линчеватель* выбрасывает руки, которые скручиваются в те же неестественно удлинённые, похожие на отростки щупалец, которые Человек-паук видел и раньше. Он хватает двух ближайших преступников, бросая их через всю комнату. Они сильно врезаются в стены и столы, тут же моментально отключаясь. 

Человек-паук вступает в действие, больше не желая ждать подходящего момента. Он ловко пробирается сквозь весь этот хаос, цепляясь паутиной и используя стены и потолок в виде своеобразного рычага. Обходя многочисленные препятствия, он ловко вырывает оружие из рук ближайших подозреваемых и блокирует их ещё одним выстрелом паутины. 

Заложники кричат, быстро прячась под столами и в углах комнаты. Слишком много хаоса и неопределённости вокруг для того, чтобы со стопроцентной уверенностью сказать, что ситуация решена и находится под полным контролем. Несколько пар широких, настороженных глаз смотрят на человека в капюшоне, и только позже Человек-паук понимает, что все они задаются тем же вопросом, что и он: кто этот парень, и он здесь, чтобы помочь или навредить? Его цель, похоже, обезвреживание плохих парней, но уж слишком сильно он бросил их через всю комнату. Никакого изящества в действиях. 

Когда все подозреваемые лежат в отключке, полиция начинает осматривать место и заполнять многочисленные документы. При виде фигуры в капюшоне они снова вытаскивают оружие и требуют от него немедленного повиновения. Тем не менее, он просто выпрыгивает из гигантской дыры в стекле, которую он ранее создал своим драматическим появлением. 

— О нет! Не в этот раз! — кричит Человек-паук, стреляя паутиной в верхнюю часть окна и выбираясь наружу, чтобы зацепиться за внешнюю стену над ним. 

Он ловит взглядом фигуру в капюшоне, прыгающую вверх по стене здания с помощью своих липких щупалец, что совсем похоже на то, как он сам обычно ползёт вверх по стенам. Человек-паук полон решимости не потерять его из виду, выстреливая паутиной снова и снова, чтобы максимально сократить дистанцию между ними. 

— Эй! — зовёт Человек-Паук, стараясь докричаться. — Ты действительно не должен просто внезапно врываться куда-либо и устраивать подобные сцены! Ситуация с заложниками очень опасна! Каждое действие нуждается в планировании! Что, если бы один из этих людей испугался, спустил курок и убил гражданского? 

Человек-паук не может точно сказать, слышит ли он его или предпочитает игнорировать. Но это не мешает ему пытаться достучаться до его сознания. 

— В любом случае, почему ты убегаешь? Тебе не нужно бежать, если ты мой союзник! 

Человек-паук отталкивается в сторону, чтобы избежать столкновения с пожарной лестницей, когда они почти достигают верхних этажей. Он выпускает паутину, свободно переворачивается в воздухе и упирается ногами в стену здания. Пробежав футов десять вверх, Человек-паук отскакивает, стреляет высоко паутиной и тянет её на себя, чтобы взлететь ещё выше. 

— Хорошо, так ты похож на сильного и пугающего типа? Липкий и молчаливый? — он смеётся над собственной шуткой. — Послушай, я не хочу говорить тебе, как быть и что делать, но если мы собираемся работать вместе, нам действительно нужно хоть какое-то общение. 

Фигура останавливается, лишь одна вытянутая рука остаётся приклеена к стене, заставляя его висеть боком. Он медленно поворачивает голову и смотрит вниз на Человека-паука. 

— Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты много болтаешь? — за многочисленные встречи это был первый раз, когда он заговорил. 

Явное удивление от произошедшего отражается на лице Человека-паука, который останавливается, так же цепляясь пальцами ног и рук за кирпичную стену. 

— Эй, ты всё-таки умеешь говорить! — объявляет он, слегка откинувшись назад и для пущего эффекта ударяя себя ладонью в грудь. Затем он запоздало осознаёт, о чём его спрашивают, и откашливается. — Впервые слышу. 

Незнакомец поворачивает голову, смотрит на крышу всего в нескольких ярдах от него, затем поворачивается, чтобы продолжить подъём. 

— Эй! — снова кричит Человек-паук, вскакивая, чтобы продолжить преследование. 

На самом верху здания фигура в капюшоне вытягивает руки, которые извиваются и изгибаются в воздухе, чтобы схватить что-то вне поля его зрения и вытащить на крышу здания. Человек-паук ещё раз хорошенько натягивает паутину и взмывает в воздух, приземляясь на ноги на вершине парапета. 

Фигура стоит прямо перед ним, скрестив руки на груди. 

— Послушай, паучок, я не хочу причинять тебе боль. 

— Ха! Как будто ты можешь это сделать! — Человек-паук тут же огрызается, указывая на фигуру в капюшоне. Когда его руки лениво опускаются на бёдра, он медленно поднимает подбородок вверх. — Но, э-э, да, от таких тем для разговора у меня мурашки бегут по коже, но ты ведь охотился только за плохими парнями, так что… в чём проблема? 

Фигура в капюшоне качает головой. 

— Я только хотел сказать, что не собираюсь с тобой драться. 

Что-то в его голосе заставляет его шею покалывать. Как будто он должен знать, от чего именно. Тем не менее, в голосе этого парня есть некий глубокий оттенок, который звучит почти вторично, так неестественно. Будто поверх наложили другой звук. 

Человек-паук тяжело вздыхает, кладя руки на бока, как будто это могло подчеркнуть его неоспоримую точку зрения. 

— Слушай, я лишь просто хочу убедиться в том, что мы находимся на одной стороне. Пожалуйста, дай мне хоть какую-нибудь зацепку. Что угодно. Например, имя? 

Белые глаза смотрят на Человека-паука всего несколько мгновений, но для него это длится чересчур долго. Наконец-то он снова говорит, и только лишь одно слово: Веном. 

— Веном, — повторяет Человек-паук и медленно проводит пальцами по голове. — Хорошо, это не звучит подозрительно, как могло бы быть. Слушай, если мы собираемся работать вместе, нам нужно немного поработать над нашими навыками создания команды, и мы, вероятно, должны начать с твоего публичного имиджа, потому что тебе нужно больше походить на героя и немного меньше склоняться к злодейству, ты меня понимаешь? 

Веном, как он предполагает — отворачивается, прыгает вперёд и пробирается на другую сторону крыши. 

Человек-паук вытягивает руку вперёд, выстреливая паутиной. 

— Подожди! — он прыгает за ним. — Я имею в виду, если ты хочешь работать независимо друг от друга, то это нормально. Слушай, я вроде как спасаю от преступников эту часть города, но есть полно других городов, которые также нуждаются в защите, хотя… Я знаю парня, который сможет помочь тебе! Сухо Старк, ака Железный Человек. Возможно, ты слышал о нём. 

Добравшись до парапета на другой стороне крыши, Веном цепляется за него одной липкой рукой, используя его как рычаг, чтобы перелезть через порог. Его ноги упираются в стену на противоположной стороне, верхняя часть тела поворачивается достаточно сильно, чтобы оглянуться на Человека-паука. 

— Я подумаю над этим и дам тебе знать, когда в следующий раз спасу твою задницу от неприятностей, — и с этими словами его хватка на стене ослабевает, и он быстро падает вниз. 

Человек-паук врезается в парапет мгновение спустя, цепляясь за него руками и перевешиваясь всем корпусом вниз, надеясь увидеть хоть что-нибудь. 

— Ты не спас мою задницу ни от чего! — он кричит парню вслед, но его встречает лишь шумный город внизу, ни единого намека на чёрные очертания. Он опускает голову вперёд, и его плечи медленно опускаются. Он снова ушёл. Конечно, как всегда. 

Небольшое хлюпанье сбоку прерывает раздражённые мысли Человека-паука, прежде чем он успевает погрузиться в них слишком глубоко. Его внимание привлекает чёрное липкое пятно, прилипшее к вершине парапета, которое Веном схватил всего несколько мгновений назад. Вытянув запястье, он сжимает подушечки пальцев в ладони, но вместо стреляющей паутины из запястья вылетает маленький металлический диск с миниатюрными паучьими лапками. Диск расширяется, оборачиваясь вокруг липкого вещества, прежде чем полностью принять форму небольшой стеклянной коробки, облицованной металлической отделкой. Она приземляется на землю с тихим звоном. 

Человек-паук хватает коробку и дёргает её на себя. Стеклянный контейнер ловко летит по воздуху и попадает ему в прямо руки. 

— Попался! 

Он с любопытством смотрит на него. Капля чёрной материи, кажется, движется полностью сама по себе, без какой-либо помощи, и Человек-паук издаёт отвратительный звук, слегка вздрагивая от такого зрелища. 

— Ну, таинственный Веном, если ты не собираешься со мной разговаривать, может, этот малыш сможет мне помочь. 

Вернувшись в кампус, Человек-паук качается на своей паутине, а затем выпускает её, делая сальто в воздухе и приземляясь во дворе общежития. Почти весь свет в комнатах общежития выключен, что указывает на то, что он вернулся позже, чем ожидалось. Конечно, предсказать точное время его возвращения всегда сложно. 

Исчезая в кустах живой изгороди, Человек-паук поворачивается назад, выстреливая паутиной за клумбу и вытягивая спрятанный там рюкзак. Схватившись за один из ремней, он взлетает в воздух и приземляется ногами на стену общежития. Он ползёт по стене осторожно, чтобы не наделать лишнего шума, а также стараясь оставаться в проёмах между окнами, прежде чем добраться до своей комнаты в общежитии. 

Как правило, он переодевается, прежде чем отправиться в свою комнату. Он не может просто вернуться в костюме и рисковать, что Чондэ увидит его — отсюда и рюкзак, спрятанный снаружи. Сегодня, однако, если его сосед по общежитию уже спит, пробраться через окно будет легче. Человек-паук держит колени согнутыми, а спину прижатой к кирпичу. Осторожно повернувшись, он заглядывает в окно, чтобы убедиться, что Чондэ уже спит. 

Его линзы тут же переходят на ночное видение, и одеяло Чондэ как-то неестественно двигается. Возможно, он просто ворочается во сне. Человек-паук осторожно прикладывает ладонь к окну, отодвигая его на дюйм, и из окна неожиданно раздаётся стон, и Бэкхён резко понимает, что голос безошибочно принадлежит Минсоку. Волна жара разливается по его лицу под маской, и он немедленно закрывает окно, поворачивается к стене и карабкается на крышу. Ну, он не вернётся таким образом. На самом деле, возможно, Бэк ещё не скоро вернётся в свою комнату. Он всегда может успеть одеться и постучать в дверь, да, но всё же… он не хочет, как красноречиво выразился Чондэ, «помешать» им. 

Достигнув крыши, Человек-паук протягивает руку через парапет, кувыркается, совершая не слишком изящную посадку на плоскую бетонную крышу. Он бросает рюкзак перед собой и открывает его, чтобы достать одежду. Сняв маску и перчатки, он запихивает их вместе с коробкой с липким образцом. Оставшуюся одежду он натягивает поверх костюма, прыгая вокруг себя, чтобы наконец надеть ботинок. 

Без предупреждения волосы на затылке Бэкхёна встают дыбом от внезапно проснувшегося паучьего чутья, и он поворачивается на носках в сторону, напрягая плечи и готовясь абсолютно ко всему. Тёмная тень скользит по земле из-за угла здания, и кто или что могло находиться здесь в столь поздний час, Бэкхён не имел ни малейшего понятия. Однако, его защитная поза тут же сменяется неким замешательством, когда неизвестный человек показывает себя. 

_Это Чанёль._

— Привет, — заикается Бэкхён, не в силах сдержать удивления. Он ожидал увидеть кого угодно в такое время, но Чанёль всё равно был последним человеком в этом списке. 

— Привет, — говорит Чанёль, так же полностью пойманный Бэкхёном врасплох. — Что ты здесь делаешь? 

— Моя комната занята Чондэ и Минсоком, если ты понимаешь, о чём я, — говорит Бэкхён, даже не скрывая правду о этих двоих. 

Чанёль опускает глаза, но его выражение лица по-прежнему остаётся неизменным. 

— И ты даже не удосужился надеть обувь, пока поднимался сюда? 

Бэкхён опускает взгляд, понимая, что всё ещё держит в руках свою обувь. 

— Да, — говорит он, как будто это совершенно нормально и совсем не странно. 

Он морщит лоб, несмотря на неловкость своего положения. Бэкхён понимает, что его присутствие здесь не единственное, что странно. 

— Что насчёт тебя? — говорит он. — Что ты здесь делаешь? 

Чанёль, однако, только пожимает плечами. 

— Моя соседка по комнате курит, и я не хочу находится там, пока эта дрянь вся не осядет вниз. 

Бэкхён неопределённо кивает. Крыша общежития всё ещё кажется странным местом, куда можно пойти, даже для этого, но если это поможет снять с него допрос, он не будет настаивать. 

Подозрение исчезает с лица Чанёля, и он лучезарно улыбается, медленно подходя к Бэкхёну. 

— Я никак не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь на крыше, но всё же я несказанно рад этому. 

Пульс Бэкхёна учащается, и он знает, что это не имеет ничего общего с неловкостью быть пойманным на крыше. На самом деле, чем ближе Чанёль подходил к нему, тем больше вышеупомянутое чувство исчезало в его сознании. Бэкхён сглатывает. 

— Вот как? 

— Да, — говорит Чанёль, вставая почти вплотную к Бекхёну. 

Он находится так близко, что Бэкхён делает шаг назад, даже не осознавая этого. Чанёль надавливает, и Бэкхён пятится, его взгляд остаётся прикован к взгляду Чанёля, в котором определённо что-то есть, чего он не видел ранее. Чанёль всегда был чересчур уверен в себе, но сейчас всё по-другому. Он тянет Бэкхёна за руку, прижимая к груди и заставляя его одновременно уклониться и вонзить ногти в его предплечье. 

— Осторожно! — внезапно говорит Чанёль, обнимая Бэкхёна и касаясь ладонью его поясницы. 

Бэкхён не осознаёт, как далеко он отступил, пока не оглядывается и не видит выступ, а рядом с ним в нескольких дюймах от заднего входа вторичный доступ к крыше. Чанёль настолько заворожил его, что тот даже не заметил того, что чуть не упал. Возможно, он должен был бы найти это тревожным знаком, но в данный момент его обостренные чувства накалены, что он едва может думать о чём-то, кроме этого. 

— Ты мне очень нравишься, Бэкхён, — говорит Чанёль, и его взгляд слегка смягчается. 

Сердце Бэкхёна колотится. Чанёль так близко, и его рука на спине. Его губы шевелятся, но он обнаруживает, что не в состоянии произнести ни единого слова. Он даже не может полностью сформировать их в своей голове. Не тогда, когда Чанёль ещё не убрал руку. 

О боже, его рука по-прежнему не двинулась с места. 

Когда Бэкхён думает, что может взорваться под этим взглядом, Чанёль отводит его и смотрит в сторону, задумчиво наклоняя голову. 

— Ты принёс свой рюкзак сюда? 

И внезапно интенсивность момента ослабевает от большой неловкости и абсурдности ситуации. Бэкхён не уверен, должен ли он быть благодарен или раздражён. 

— Я был в библиотеке, — объясняет он. 

Чанёль смеётся. 

— Не удивительно, ботаник. 

Бэкхён высовывает язык и слегка толкает Чанёля в плечо. 

— Ты слишком злоупотребляешь этим прозвищем. Тебе пора бы уже придумать новое. 

— Хм… — Чанёль мурлычет в раздумье. Однако, когда его взгляд возвращается к Бэкхёну, это тупое, восторженное выражение на его лице снова было заменено ехидным блеском в глазах. — Думаю, я мог бы назвать тебя как-нибудь по-другому. Как насчёт «малыш»? 

Губы Бэкхёна приоткрываются, и удивительно, что из них не выходит ни звука, потому что внутри он просто кричит от негодования. Чанёль слишком близко. Он так близко, что взгляд Бэкхёна слишком заметно падает на его полные губы, даже не пытаясь отвести взгляд от того, как Чанёль кончиком языка мягко очерчивает их. 

Однако у него не остаётся ни единого шанса дальше волноваться по этому поводу, потому что следующее, что чувствует Бэкхён, так это палец Чанёля на своём подбородке, слегка приподнимающий его вверх, а затем полные, блестящие губы на своих, которыми он только что восхищался. 

У Бэкхёна перехватывает дыхание, и его глаза расширяются. Губы Чанёля так идеально прижимаются к нему, но так же быстро исчезают, оставив Бэкхёна смотреть на него, как олень, застывший в свете фар. 

Его собственный язык проходится по губам, слабо ощущая сладость, оставленную Чанёлем пару секунд назад. Объяснения, ему нужны объяснения. Чанёль проделал замечательную работу, взяв на себя инициативу в действиях, но если Бэкхён продолжит в том же духе, он, вероятно, даст ему неверное представление о своих чувствах. Проблема в том, что так много всего происходит в его теле и уме, что попытка разобраться в чём-то наподобие когерентности* оказывается куда более сложной задачей. 

Тогда Бэкхён решает для себя… Может, ему вовсе не нужны слова. Почему, когда он мог просто действовать, он пытался подобрать объяснение всему этому. Он внезапно хватает Чанёля за плечи и приподнимается на цыпочки, встречаясь с ним губами и руководствуясь тем, что он чувствует внутри, но не может корректно сформулировать в виде адекватных слов. 

Чанёль отвечает ему с тем же энтузиазмом, обнимая Бэкхёна и сжимая их тела вместе. Он слегка тормозит, но вскоре сильнее углубляет поцелуй. Чанёль возвышается над Бэкхёном, его объятия кажутся такими сильными, и, наверное, это должно вселить в него неуверенность в себе, но в данный момент это было далеко от того, что Бэкхён на самом деле чувствует. Тёплым и защищённым, как будто он может просто растаять в его руках в любой момент. 

Ох, потерять от этого голову было проще простого. Если, конечно, внутренний голос не будет вечно раздражать, подобно надоедливой мухе, напоминая, почему это весьма плохая идея начать отношения. 

Руки Бэкхёна сжимают плечи Чанёля, и, когда он опускается на пятки, они оба задыхаются от нехватки воздуха. Он встречается с мягким взглядом Чанёля, который был безумно похож на огромного щенка и так опасен одновременно, даже не прилагая к этому никаких усилий. 

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Чанёль. 

— Да, — говорит Бэкхён, пытаясь выдавить улыбку, но она исчезает так же быстро, как и появляется, когда этот голос в голове продолжает ворчать. — Чанёль, ты мне тоже очень нравишься. 

— Я тебе нравлюсь, но… — Чанёль словно читает его мысли. 

На лице Бэкхёна появляется легкое выражение неуверенности. 

— Просто… — вздыхает он. — Мне очень не везёт в отношениях, и я всегда так занят учёбой и стажировкой… и иногда у меня просто… возникают проблемы, в которые я не хотел бы втягивать тебя, — тихо шепчет он. 

Чанёль кривит губы. 

— Ого, быть может, тебе просто разбили сердце. 

С губ Бэкхёна срывается невесёлый смех. 

— Я понимаю, — говорит Чанёль. — Я говорю себе то же самое с самого начала семестра. Сосредоточься на учёбе, не отвлекайся на красивые лица, — кривая усмешка тут же оседает на его губах. — Но на твоё милое личико слишком легко поддаться. 

Бэкхён смеётся, слегка прижимая руку к лицу Чанёля. 

— Ты придурок. 

— Я серьёзно, — говорит Чанёль, поворачивая голову, чтобы избежать ладони Бэкхёна. — И, если быть втянутым в проблемы означает проводить больше времени с тобой, я не думаю, что буду возражать насчёт этого. 

— Прекрати, — смеется Бэкхён, качая головой. Его смех постепенно затихает, и он задумчиво смотрит на Чанёля. — Почему я? Не понимаю. На вечеринке вокруг тебя было столько красивых девушек. 

Чанёль фыркает. 

— Потому, что это ты. Почему мы вообще об этом разговариваем? Конечно, эти девушки хорошенькие, но когда ты пришёл и спел со мной. Ох, чувак, — Чанёль качает головой, задумчиво отводя взгляд. — Я понял, что мне конец. 

Бэкхён смущённо улыбается. 

Обхватив ладонью щеку Бэкхёна, Чанёль нежно провёл подушечкой большого пальца по уголку его губ. 

— Я хочу поцеловать тебя снова. 

— Что тебя останавливает? — Бэкхён тяжело дышит, смотря ему в глаза. 

Сложив губы вместе, Пак обхватывает Бэкхёна за талию, поднимая его в воздух. Бён вскрикивает от удивления, обнимая Чанёля за шею. Он смеётся в поцелуй, но потом тихо напевает себе под нос и наконец-то расслабляется в его руках. И когда этот противный голос в глубине его сознания снова звенит, Бэкхён просто его игнорирует. С тех пор, как он поступил в колледж, он только и делал, что упорно трудился, не оставляя времени на что-то другое. Может быть, хоть сегодня он заслуживает побыть немного эгоистичным. 

***

Коридоры кампуса в очередной раз кишат огромный количеством народу, от чего Бэкхён с диким упорством прокладывает себе путь сквозь многочисленные тела, направляясь к месту назначения. Как вдруг он слышит среди толпы громкий голос Чондэ, чувствуя его тёплую руку у себя на плече. 

— О, привет, Джейди, — говорит Бэкхён. 

— Куда ты так спешишь? — спрашивает Чондэ, поглядывая через его плечо, как будто там он сможет найти ответ на свой вопрос. 

— У меня сейчас очень важная лаборатория по биологии, — объясняет Бэкхён. — И мне нужно использовать наше оборудование для того, над чем я работаю. 

— Ах, ну да, куда же без занудных дел, конечно, — Чондэ смеётся. — Я не думаю, что где-то в нашем плотном учебном графике ты найдёшь время помочь мне с некоторыми из моих работ по экологии? Это скоро убьёт меня, я должен всё сдать вовремя. 

— Да, без проблем, — пожимает плечами Бэкхён. Они делят одно комнату, поэтому найти время на столь необходимые вещи должно быть довольно легко. 

Чондэ протягивает руку, чтобы легонько похлопать Бэкхёна по плечу. 

— Ты спасаешь мне жизнь. Спасибо, дружище. 

— Ага, — ухмыляется Бэкхён, прежде чем отвернуться в ту сторону и помахать рукой другу. — Увидимся. 

Бэкхён несказанно рад, что лаборатория оказалась пуста. В принципе, он ожидал этого в это время дня, но всё равно осознание этого факта вызывает приятное облегчение. Поставив рюкзак на один из столов, он достаёт ноутбук и один из лабораторных микроскопов с USB-разъемом, который он подключает к компьютеру. Его рука исчезает в сумке, снова появляясь с маленькой стеклянной коробочкой, зажатой в пальцах. Он подносит его к лицу, где внутри чёрная материя кружится прямо перед его глазами. 

Поставив коробку на пол, он осторожно открывает крышку. Чёрное пятно тут же выпрыгивает из коробки, и Бэкхён проводит по нему тампоном, который он схватил, прежде чем быстро закрыть коробку обратно. Приложив образец к предметному стеклу, он помещает его под микроскоп и переключает своё внимание на экран ноутбука, где увеличенный образец клеток помещается на цифровой дисплей. 

Бэкхён удивлённо смотрит на данные, концентрируя своё внимание на образце. Он не эксперт в микробиологии, но это абсолютно не похоже ни на что, что он когда-либо видел прежде. Эта материи была точно не из этого мира. Он вспоминает, как несколько лет назад подобная мысль показалась бы ему нелепой, но сейчас… Его пальцы касаются сенсорной панели на корпусе ноутбука, и он включает приложение для анализа. Он сканирует образец, сравнивая его компоненты с собственной обширной базой данных. 

_Неточно._

Бэкхён хмурится. Он не может сказать, что полностью удивлён исходом своего исследования, но это не делает результаты менее нервирующими, не говоря уже о небольшом разочаровании. Однако, хоть проведённый анализ и не может точно определить, что это такое, он всё же не имеет представления о том, какое из ныне живущих существ похоже по компонентам с этой непонятной материей. Результаты минимальны, но один из них особенно выделяется для Бэкхёна: симбиотические свойства. 

Бэкхён смотрит на массу, ползущую вдоль стеклянных стен. Если он не ошибается, это означает, что Веном — это не человек со странными способностями, а человек, принимающий отдельный организм со странными способностями. 

_Он дрожит. Чёрт возьми, откуда они взялись?_

Вернувшись к своему ноутбуку, Бэкхён сохраняет свои результаты, сжимая информацию в zip-файл. Он отправляет электронное письмо, адресованное Сухо Старку, к которому он прикрепляет результаты, а также исходные данные из первоначального анализа. От себя он присылает небольшое сообщение, объясняющее фигуру в капюшоне, а также образец, который он собрал, прежде чем нажать кнопку «Отправить».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Линчеватель - от значение слова "линчевать".  
"Мы не будем ходить вокруг да около, а сразу перейдем к делу". Убийство человека, подозреваемого в преступлении или нарушении общественных обычаев, без суда и следствия.  
*Когерентность (в философии) — принцип, заключающийся в утверждении, что всё существующее находится во взаимосвязи.
> 
> ►wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Your_OMG  
►авторская группа: https://vk.com/YourOmg


	6. Chapter 6

— Бэкхён!

Взгляд Бэкхёна отрывается от исследования травы под ногами перед тем, как он замечает Минсока и Чондэ, сидящих на скамейке на другом конце двора. Чондэ опирается на спину, раскинув руки вдоль скамейки, а Минсок улыбается и активно машет ему рукой. Улыбнувшись в ответ, Бэкхён машет в ответ и идёт через двор им навстречу. 

— Привет, — говорит он, останавливаясь перед ними. 

Минсок нетерпеливо дёргает Бэкхёна за руку. 

— Есть планы на вечер? 

— А, ну, да. У меня сегодня намечается «свидание», — говорит Бэкхён. — Я имею в виду, с моим ноутбуком. Мне очень нужно поработать над своим эссе. 

Чондэ фыркает практически без толики удивления, в то время как Минсок закатывает глаза на эти слова. 

— Ты должен пойти с нами к Лухану на вечеринку сегодня вечером. 

— Лухан — старый друг Минсока, квартира находится недалеко от кампуса. Ничего особенного, но тебе стоит познакомиться с ним. Лу тебе понравится. Будет весело! 

— Заманчиво, — напевает Бэкхён, засовывая большие пальцы под лямки рюкзака. — Но я должен идти. Мне нужно было начать работу над эссе ещё на прошлой неделе. 

Чондэ усмехается и поднимает руки с задней скамьи. 

— Одна ночь ведь ничего не изменит? Кроме того, это эссе должно быть готово только через пару недель, верно? 

— Я знаю, но всё же, — вздыхает Бэкхён. — Я предпочитаю делать всё заранее, так мне не нужно беспокоиться об этом. Порой стажировка у Старка занимает слишком много времени. 

Минсок вздыхает, прислоняясь к Чондэ, но, тем не менее, так и не переставая улыбнуться. 

— Да, я понимаю. 

— Эй! — зовёт знакомый голос из-за спины Бэкхёна, и он оборачивается, видя улыбающегося Чанёля, быстро приближающегося к ним. 

Сердце Бэкхёна сразу же трепещет. 

— Привет! 

_ Когда же настанет тот день, когда он начнёт нормально реагировать на него и перестанет успокаивать бешено бьющееся сердце._ Он сильно сомневается, что это произойдёт в ближайшее время. 

Его взгляд задерживается на Бэкхёне на мгновение, прежде чем он обращает своё внимание на Чондэ и Минсока. 

— Мой сосед по общежитию сказал, что вы, ребята, будете сегодня у Лухана, — его внимание возвращается к Бэкхёну, смотря на него каким-то обнадёживающим взглядом. — Значит, ты тоже? 

— Да, — без запинки отвечает Бэкхён. — Мы будем там. 

— Да что ты говоришь! — вмешивается Минсок. — Ты уверен, что не будешь сегодня слишком занят важным эссе и невероятно горячим свиданием со своим ноутбуком? 

Чанёль заливисто смеётся, а Бэкхён лишь оглядывается на Минсока и Чондэ с широко распахнутыми глазами. 

— Одна ночь ведь ничего не изменит? 

Чондэ даже не пытается скрыть раздражение на своём лице, позволяя себе расслабленно откинуть голову назад. 

— Круто, — Чанёль улыбается развязно, явно довольный таким ответом. — Тогда увидимся там! 

— Да, увидимся! — говорит Бэкхён, нетерпеливо махая ему вслед. Он запоздало замечает, как отчаянно машет рукой уходящей фигуре, опуская её и откашливаясь. 

— Боже мой! — Минсок смотрит на него с отвисшей челюстью. — Ты определённо на него запал. 

Чондэ напряг плечи. 

— И вот как мы теперь будем жить? 

Бэкхён оглядывается на этих двоих, сузив глаза и прожигая их взглядом. 

— Замолчите! 

— Ну, — мурлычет Минсок, откидываясь на спинку скамьи и закидывая руки на спинку, как Чондэ. — Думаю, если мы захотим потусоваться, то просто попросим Чанёля об этом. 

Чондэ качает головой, смеясь. 

— Очень смешно, — фыркает Бэкхён, прежде чем отвернуться. 

***

Атмосфера в квартире Лухана оказывается значительно более спокойной, чем на вечеринке, устроенной Чондэ и Минсоком ранее. Здесь люди играют в видеоигры в гостиной, слушают музыку на стереоколонках, не включая её слишком громко. Сам же Лухан оказывается очень дружелюбным и оживлённым, и Минсок был прав, говоря, что ему здесь понравится. 

Несмотря на приятную обстановку, главной причиной, почему он пришёл сегодня, безусловно является Пак Чанёль. Бён стоит рядом с ним на кухне, тщательно уложив волосы (к большому удовольствию Минсока и Чондэ), потягивая пиво, а возле них находится небольшая группка людей, которая активно разговаривает и хорошо проводит время. Бэкхён же тоже смеётся вместе с Чанёлем и время от времени добавляет остроты в их разговор, практически не отрывая от него взгляда. 

Они целовались на крыше общежития всего несколько дней назад, но теперь, когда они находятся вместе за пределами колледжа, Бэкхён внезапно узнаёт, что абсолютно не имеет понятия, как вести себя рядом с Чаном. Они видят друг друга в аудитории каждый день, но их взаимодействия с тех пор были ограничены лишь кокетливым подшучиванием. Это приятно, но и одновременно немного запутанно. Он смотрит на свою руку, желая протянуть её и взять тёплую ладонь Чанёля. Бён колеблется. Каждый раз, когда Чанёль касается его рукой или смотрит на него с заразительной улыбкой, по венам Бэкхёна пробегают искры. Это замечательно, хоть и мучительно, но Бэк всё равно безумно рад проводить время с Паком. 

Балконная дверь, отделяющая кухню от гостиной, внезапно отодвигается в сторону, и кто-то из гостей заглядывает внутрь. 

— Эй, Лухан! — кричат ребята, стараясь найти организатора этой вечеринки. — Во сколько закрывается бассейн? 

— Технически в десять, — отвечает Лухан, делая глоток своего пива. — Но никто никогда не прислушивается к этому. 

— Тогда пойдёмте? — спрашивает парень, заходя внутрь и направляясь к двери. 

Ещё несколько человек одобрительно бормочут и следуют за ним. Минсок тянет за руку Чондэ, который выглядит менее восторженным, чем все остальные, но всё равно позволяет своему парню утащить следом — не без подпрыгиваний и детской истерики. Прежде чем Бэкхён успел подумать, как он относится к этой идее, Чанёль поворачивается к нему, приподнимая бедро и садясь на стойку. 

— Хочешь пойти? 

— Ты ещё спрашиваешь, — говорит Бэкхён. 

Небольшая группа людей направляется вниз, в то время как Лухан идёт между ними, активно жонглируя полотенцами и настойчиво шепча всем присутствующим: 

— Ребята, постарайтесь только сильно не шуметь! 

Конечно же, бассейная вечеринка не была запланированной, поэтому никто не принёс с собой купальники, вместо этого гости просто разделись до трусов. Бэкхён делает это так быстро, как только возможно, намереваясь быстро войти в бассейн, прежде чем кто-либо увидит его в таком виде. Дело не в том, что он стесняется своего тела. Просто он осознаёт, что предмет воздыхания — Чанёль, которого он целовал несколько дней назад, так же находится где-то рядом и может застать его в таком виде. Это почему-то смущает Бёна ещё сильнее. 

— Ого, — восклицает Лухан, хлопая Бэкхёна по плечу. — Никогда бы не подумал, что ты имеешь атлетическое телосложение. 

_«Вот тебе и незаметное проникновение в бассейн»_, — думает Бэкхён, когда все взгляды тут же приковываются к нему, сопровождаемые многозначительными комментариями и хихиканьем. 

— Что? — говорит Бэкхён настолько растерянным тоном, насколько может. — В детстве я занимался танцами. 

Лухан выгибает бровь, осматривая его сверху донизу. 

— И всё это ты получил благодаря танцам? 

Бэкхён старается сохранять свой обычный невозмутимый вид до тех пор, пока не начинает паниковать. 

— Почему вы все на меня смотрите? Я собираюсь надеть рубашку. 

— Хорошо, хорошо, — вмешивается Чанёль, вставая между Бэкхёном и Луханом, скрывая Бёна от любопытных глаз. — Посмеялись — и хватит. А теперь проходите вперёд, — остановившись, он оглядывается на Бэкхёна, ухмыляясь. — Не могу сказать, что я возражаю против твоего вида. 

Бэкхён был так озабочен тем, что Чанёль увидит его, что совсем не обратил внимание на то, что происходит вокруг. Чанёль, раздетый до пояса, стоял прямо перед ним. Смотря на его пресс, абсолютно не скажешь, что он новичок в тренажёрном зале. Бэкхёну приходится отвести взгляд, задаваясь вопросом, насколько твёрдым будет пресс Чанёля под его ладонью. 

Лёгкая ухмылка играет на его губах в ответ. 

— Мой тоже не так уж и плох. 

Он направляется к ступенькам, ведущим в мелкий конец бассейна, когда голос Чондэ окликает его с другой стороны: 

— Сальто назад в бассейн! — находясь уже в бассейне вместе с Минсоком, он кричит кому-то из ребят, готовящихся к прыжку. 

— Давайте, ребята, — смеётся Бэкхён. 

Чанёль замирает, опустив одну ногу на ступеньки бассейна и оглядываясь на Бэкхёна через плечо. 

— Ты можешь это сделать? 

— Ну, я не думаю… — Бэкхён криво усмехается, почёсывая затылок. 

— Сальто назад! Сальто назад! Сальто назад! — все начинают скандировать. 

— Ладно, ладно! — Бэкхён пренебрежительно машет рукой, идя вдоль края бассейна к глубокому концу на другой стороне. Он не может притворяться, что ему не нравится внимание окружающих, особенно когда оно включает в себя внимание Чанёля. Тем не менее, он знает, что не должен потакать мнению и просьбам других, когда все знают его как занудного маленького Бён Бэкхёна, который изучает науку и не имеет никакой секретной жизни. Хотя он часто делает акробатические действия с небоскрёбов, поэтому он внутренне ругает прошлого пьяного Бэкхёна за то, что выпендривается. 

Дойдя до конца бассейна, Бэкхён встаёт вдоль края спиной к нему. Он сгибается в коленях перед стартом, выгибаясь назад так, что его тело совершает полный оборот, прежде чем он погружается под воду ногами вперёд. Когда Бэкхён выныривает, все одобрительно свистят и хлопают в ладоши. Лухан шипит, чтобы все успокоились, но даже он продолжает смотреть на Бэкхёна с улыбкой и хлопать вместе со всеми. 

— Этому учат на уроках танцев? — спрашивает низкий голос со стороны. 

Бэкхён вытирает воду с глаз, перед тем как встретиться с хитрым оскалом Чанёля. 

— Возможно, — он кокетливо улыбается, брызгая водой в сторону парня. 

Чанёль рычит, совершая попытки увернуться от брызг воды, но ущерб уже был нанесён. Он вытирает воду, убирая влажные волосы со лба: «Так он выгляди ещё круче», — думает Бэкхён. 

— О, ты хочешь поиграть, да? — Чанёль смеётся, прежде чем он начинает с неким озорством принимать правила игры. Он ныряет в воду, выплёскивая небольшую волну прямо на Бэкхёна. 

Быстрые рефлексы Бэкхёна помогают ему уйти с линии огня — или воды. 

— Надо быть быстрее! 

— Ах ты! — Чанёль рычит и тут же бросается вслед за парнем. Смех неосознанно вырывается из груди Бэкхёна, когда он барахтается в воде, пытаясь уйти от преследования. Погоня оказывается слишком короткая, пока он не чувствует руки Чанёля, обёрнутые вокруг его талии. 

— Задержи дыхание! — Чанёль предупреждает прямо перед тем, как поднять Бэкхёна в воздух и дёрнуть назад, так, чтобы они оба погрузились под воду. 

Его хватка ослабевает, и Бэкхён всплывает обратно, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Он вытирает воду с лица, зачёсывает волосы назад, стараясь взглядом отыскать поднявшегося Чанёля. 

— Ты погрузился на дно бассейна, несомненно, чтобы убить меня, — говорит Бэкхён. 

Чанёль скользит руками по талии Бэкхёна. 

— Но это того стоило! 

Бэкхён напрягается, а его сердце бешено колотится в груди. Одно дело, когда Чанёль схватил его, чтобы затащить в воду, там они просто играли. А другое дело, когда Пак держит его на руках, и они оба едва одеты. Ночной воздух холодит его влажную кожу, но тело Чанёля даже в дюйме от него источает неимоверное тепло, почти обжигает. Он выглядит сейчас просто великолепно — вода медленно капает с его идеально вылепленной фигуры, влажная кожа блестит от небольшого освещения, а ямочка рядом с его ухмылкой вызывает дикие эмоции. Бэкхён замечает, что его ошеломлённая реакция может быть воспринята как недоброжелательный знак, будто он вовсе не хотел этой внезапной близости, поэтому он аккуратно кладёт руки на плечи Чанёля. 

Чанёль нарушает молчание спустя пару секунд. 

— Ты ведь не планировал приходить сюда сегодня вечером, не так ли? 

— Сначала нет, — признаёт Бэкхён. — Но я рад, что пришёл. 

— Я тоже, — говорит Чанёль, и снова этот тёмный блеск в его глазах, который каким-то образом обнажает и соблазняет одновременно. 

Бэкхён не успевает даже подумать об этом, как Чанёль притягивает их тела друг к другу, наклоняясь, чтобы поймать его мягкие губы. Глаза Бэкхёна закрываются, и он легко сдаётся, впиваясь пальцами в широкие плечи Чанёля. 

— Снимите уже комнату, эй, вы двое! — раздаётся голос Минсока. 

Поцелуй прерывается, и Бэкхён оглядывается, чтобы увидеть голубков, брыкающихся в углу бассейна. Одна из рук Минсока вальяжно покоится на плечах Чондэ, пока он слегка улыбается своим же словам. 

— О, ты ведёшь себя так, будто не нависаешь над ним всё время, — парирует Чанёль, и Бэкхён практически видит, как закатываются глаза Минсока от его тона. 

Минсок делает недовольное лицо. Отняв руку от своего парня, он подплывает к ним, зовя за собой Чондэ. 

Бэкхён и Чанёль тут же отпрянули друг друга, когда только эти двое приблизились к ним. Минсок обвивает рукой шею Бэкхёна, кладя голову ему на плечо и краем глаза поглядывая на Чанёля. 

— Знаешь, мы очень любим нашего маленького занудного третьего лишнего. 

Теперь настала очередь Бэкхёна закатить глаза, на что Чанёль только усмехается. 

— Да, — говорит он. — Я думаю, он производит именно такое впечатление. 

— М-м-м, — напевает Минсок. — Он такой умный и хороший, так что тебе лучше быть с ним поласковее. 

Бэкхён стонет, двигая плечами и пытаясь вырваться из объятий Минсока, в то время как Чондэ смеётся позади них. 

— Это что-то вроде предупреждения _«сделаешь больно моему другу, и я сделаю больно тебе?_ — спрашивает Чанёль. 

— Ещё бы! — весело отвечает Минсок. 

— И у него есть подкрепление! — добавляет Чондэ, переходя на другую сторону от Минсока и нежно беря его за руку. 

— Не волнуйся, — смеётся Чанёль, ничуть не смущённый угрозой. Может быть, это из-за того, как он должен наклонять голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Минсоком. То, что Мину не хватало роста, он восполнял железной волей, когда того требовала ситуация. 

— Я планирую быть с ним очень добрым, — продолжает Чанёль. — И любое наказание за то, что я обращаюсь с ним как с кем-то маленьким, вполне заслуженно. 

— Я рад, что мы пришли к взаимопониманию, — воркует Минсок. 

— Хорошо, Минсок-ки, ты высказал свою точку зрения, — говорит Чондэ, оттягивая Минсока от Бэкхёна. — А теперь давай не будем им мешать. 

— Да, _Минсок-ки_, — поддразнивает Бэкхён, когда они уплывают. — Спасибо, Джейди. 

Его внимание возвращается к Чанёлю, и он всячески пытается улыбнуться, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть болезненное выражение лица. 

— Да, это было очень неловко. 

Чанёль пренебрежительно машет рукой. 

— Нет, они хорошие друзья. 

Последнее слово переходит в тихий зевок, и Бэкхён прикрывает рот тыльной стороной ладони. 

— Устал? — спрашивает Чанёль. 

— Немного, — признаётся Бэкхён. Раньше он не наблюдал за собой подобного, но в последнее время график его сна стал намного короче. 

— Пойдём, — говорит Чанёль, мягко беря Бэкхёна за руку и ведя его к лестнице. — Давай обсохнем, и я провожу тебя до общежития. 

И с таким развитием событий Бэкхён абсолютно не разочарован в том, что категорически не выспался. Как только они высыхают, одеваются и собираются попрощаться, Чанёль легко сажает Бэкхёна на спину, так и идя с ним до самого общежития. Бэкхён обвивает его шею руками и смеётся всю дорогу. Сегодняшнее появление на вечеринке определённо стоило того. Он чувствует себя немного неловко из-за того, что тем самым откладывает написание сочинения, но уверяет себя, что обязательно поработает над ним завтра. 

Пак высаживает его возле спальни, и Бэкхён задаётся вопросом, планирует ли Чанёль попрощаться с ним на лестнице или нет, поэтому он всячески медлит с этим, стараясь побыть рядом хотя бы ещё немного. Тем не менее, они проходят по лестнице, но Чан так и продолжает идти следом. Они добираются до спальни Бёна, и он берёт дверную ручку, оглядываясь на Чанёля, и слегка приоткрывая дверь в комнату. 

— Хочешь зайти? 

— Конечно, — говорит Чанёль, следуя за ним внутрь. 

Бэкхён щелкает выключателем, затем направляется к своей кровати и плюхается на неё, наблюдая, как всё внимание Чанёля сосредоточено на столе рядом с ним. 

— Это твой компьютер? — спрашивает он. 

— Угу, — отвечает Бэкхён, переворачиваясь на живот и подпирая подбородок руками. 

Чанёль усмехается и кивает с одобрительным видом. 

— Совсем маленькое убежище для такого ботаника, как ты, — он садится на стул и оборачивается. 

Вид Чанёля, вращающегося с вытянутыми длинными конечностями и радостным выражением лица, напоминает ему маленького ребёнка, поэтому Бэкхён лучезарно улыбается своим же мыслям. 

— Это мне поможет. 

Ноги Чанеля быстро преодолевают небольшое расстояние, глаза расширяются от увиденного, когда он смотрит на Мак в углу. 

— Винтажная техника! Скажи мне, что она работает. 

— О, это так, — говорит Бэкхён, оживляясь. Так редко бывало, чтобы хоть кто-то похвалил ретро-находку, а не посчитал его каким-то странным. 

— Ещё и геймер, — добавляет Чанёль, оглядывая всё вокруг. Он поднимает наушники и надевает их через голову, прижимая их к своим ушам. — Почему я не удивлён? Во что ты играешь в последнее время? 

Бэкхён опускает руки, сложив их на матрасе перед собой. 

— Я играю в разные игры, но в основном это Овервотч. 

— Круто, — Чанёль поворачивается к нему лицом с лёгкой ухмылкой на губах. — Тогда я с лёгкостью смогу надрать тебе задницу. 

Схватив подушку, Бэкхён шлёпает Чанёля по коленям. 

— Я уверен, ты приложишь все усилия. 

Чанёль смеётся. Сняв наушники, он перемещается со стула на край кровати Бэкхёна, пока тот присаживается с другой стороны. 

Подняв руку, Чанёль проводит пальцами по волосам Бэкхёна, осторожно разлепляя пряди, которые слиплись после того, как высохли. Затем его пальцы скользят вниз по щеке, по линии подбородка, а дальше упирается в изгиб шеи. Бэкхён всячески пытается не дрожать от таких приятных прикосновений. 

— Мне действительно стоит пригласить тебя на настоящее свидание, — говорит Чанёль. 

Бэкхён усмехается, и, несмотря на нервы, его руки хватают воротник Чанёля. Наклонившись, он смотрит на него в упор. 

— А следовало бы. Или, может, в следующий раз это сделаю я, — его руки вцепляются в ткань рубашки Чанёля, и он притягивает его к себе, нежно целуя. 

Чанёль тихо смеётся в поцелуй, но звук быстро стихает, отдаваясь ощущениям. Поцелуй мягкий, неторопливый. Их пальцы слегка подрагивают, губы шевелятся ровно настолько, чтобы с лёгкостью уловить вкус языка Чанёля. Это так сладко, почти болезненно. Жар поднимается по венам Бэкхёна, когда он чувствует нарастающее желания, сжимая пальцами ткань рубашки Чанёля. 

Звук открывающейся двери внезапно заставил их обоих отпрянуть от поцелуя, поворачиваясь и видя Чондэ и Минсока в дверном проёме. 

— Моя вина! — Чондэ хихикает, неловко останавливаясь рядом со своим парнем. — Полагаю, теперь нам тоже придётся стучаться перед тем, как войти. 

Бэкхён может только смеяться от сложившейся ситуации, опустив голову на грудь Чанёля. 

Чанёль смеётся вместе с ним, нежно похлопывая Бэкхёна по спине. 

— Всё хорошо. Наверное, мне стоит вернуться к себе в комнату, — он осторожно убирает руки Бэкхёна со своей рубашки и встаёт. 

Бэкхён чувствует разочарование от того, что Чанёль уходит, но тем не менее он понимает, что это, вероятнее всего, к лучшему. 

— Спокойной ночи, Бэкхён, — говорит Чанёль, наклоняясь, чтобы в последний раз поцеловать его в губы. 

Бэкхён усмехается. 

— Спокойной ночи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Любите Бэкхёна, слушайте его первый сольник, обожайте Чанхунов, стэньте ехо. Сюминь.  
Песня "Stay Up" просто кричит, чтобы ему наконец-то дали, ну, или всадили, ихихих! Betcha?
> 
> ►wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Your_OMG  
►авторская группа: https://vk.com/YourOmg


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Любите Бэкхёна, слушайте его первый сольник, обожайте Чанхунов, стэньте ехо. Сюминь.  
Песня "Stay Up" просто кричит, чтобы ему наконец-то дали, ну, или всадили, ихихих! Betcha?
> 
> ►wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Your_OMG  
►авторская группа: https://vk.com/YourOmg

Наступление осени всегда означало увеличение числа слоёв верхней одежды, которую Бэкхён любит застёгивать почти до горла, скрывая большую часть лица под высоким воротником. Рука Чанёля чувствуется особенно тепло в его руке, и Бэкхён смотрит на него с усмешкой, внимательно осматривая его профиль. Чанёлю требуется всего несколько мгновений, чтобы почувствовать на себе его пытливый взгляд и оглянуться, лучезарная улыбка тут же расползается по его лицу, когда он отпускает руку Бэкхёна, обнимая его за плечи. Бён моментально смеётся, крепко прижимаясь к Чанёлю.

Ресторан, в который они направляются, находится в нескольких минутах ходьбы от кампуса. Бэкхён обнаружил Чанёля, стоящего в коридоре и ожидавшего его появления для того, чтобы спросить, не хочет ли он пойти куда-нибудь сегодня вечером. Бэкхён не раздумывая согласился, сославшись на то, что сегодня вечером у него не было никаких планов таких, как "Стажировка у Старка", так как в прошлые разы из-за этого приходилось перестраивать все их дальнейшие встречи.

Чанёль всегда был очень понимающим, когда дело касалось стажировки, несмотря на то что она часто мешала их небольшим свиданиям. Вероятно, это свидетельствовало о том, каким терпеливым и внимательным человеком был Чанёль, но Бэкхён не мог не чувствовать себя расстроенным из-за подобных обстоятельств. Конечно, Бэкхён в конце концов поспешно отбросит эту мысль, напомнив себе, что это хорошо и всегда можно найти компромиссы. В некотором смысле Чанёль поддерживал его жизнь супергероя, даже не осознавая этого.

— Знаешь, ты не должен был этого делать, — говорит Бэкхён, прислонившись виском к плечу Чанёля и глядя на багровое небо. — Мы могли бы просто заказать пиццу и провести время в одном из наших общежитий.

— Мы всегда так делаем, — фыркает Чанёль. — Пицца и Netflix - это нельзя назвать настоящим и полноценным свиданием. Ни то, ни другое не входит в ряды хороших свиданий. Особенно это касается походов в закусочную с Минсоком и Чондэ в два часа ночи.

Вывернувшись из-под руки, Бэкхён идёт впереди Чанёля, глядя на него из-за плеча. 

— А как же ночные игровые "запои"? — протянув руку, он берёт обе руки Чанёля в свои и подносит их к лицу. — То, как ты выслеживаешь и устраняешь людей, которые загоняют меня в угол? Так романтично. — Он хлопает ресницами в преувеличенной манере, сжимая руки Чанёля, прежде чем поцеловать костяшки его пальцев.

Чанёль смеётся, поднимая руки Бэкхёна, чтобы притянуть его ближе к себе и положить руки ему на плечи. 

— Это потому, что единственный, кто может тебя вытащить, это я.

Бэкхён закатывает глаза от такого заявления. 

— Ты говоришь так, будто это не я каждый раз надираю тебе задницу.

— Мечтать не вредно, — отпустив руки Бэкхёна, Чанёль потянулся к его одежде, впиваясь кончиками пальцев в грудную клетку.

Бэкхен пищит, отскакивает от Чанёля и бежит вперёд, заливисто смеясь на всю улицу. Чанёль бежит прямо за ним следом, догоняя его несколькими быстрыми шагами, обхватывая своими большими руками и прижимаясь головой к щеке Бэкхёна. Это чувство было похоже на то, когда тебе на спину кладут большого и новенького плюшевого медвежонка. Бэкхён вздыхает, облокачиваясь назад и закрывая глаза, он безумно сильно наслаждается простотой момента, надеясь, что это продлиться, как можно дольше.

Чанёль являлся тем фактором, который он никогда не хотел вмешивать в свою двойную жизнь, но он солжёт, если скажет, что сожалеет об этом. Всякий раз, когда они остаются наедине, всё кажется намного проще. 

Когда они добираются до ресторана, Бэкхён остаётся немного озадачен таким выбором. Его глаза оглядывают бесконечные фотографии всех упоминаний поп-культуры за последние несколько десятилетий. Он поворачивается к Чанёлю со скептическим взглядом. 

— Это то, что ты называешь настоящим свиданием?

— Что? — Чанёль смотрит на него, приподняв бровь и слегка приоткрыв рот от волнения, что делает его похожим на огромного щенка. — Гамбургеры здесь очень вкусные! Если тебе здесь не нравится, мы можем пойти куда-нибудь ещё...

— Нет! — Бэкхён крепко обнимает Чанёля и наклоняется к нему. — Это место прекрасно. — На его губах тут же застыла весёлая улыбка. Это забавно, что в одну секунду Чанёль может быть крутым и горячим парнем, а в другую рядом с ним становится большим идиотом. Бэкхён безумно сильно обожает эту черту.

Он чувствует себя так комфортно рядом с Чанёлем, что уже и не припомнит, когда в последний раз смеялся так много с кем-либо. Так что, может быть, Чанёль и не такой дрянной романтик, но он старается, и у него имеются свои способы проявлять привязанность, чем, честно говоря, Бэкхён наслаждается больше, чем обычными прикосновениями.

В конце концов, необычный интерьер превращается в главную тему их разговора за обедом, который проходит весьма прилично — за исключением грязных взглядов, которые они получают от пожилых посетителей, когда начинают стрелять обертками своих соломинок друг в друга (не то, чтобы они действительно заметили это среди своего собственного смеха).

После ужина они возвращаются в общежитие, на этот раз направляясь в комнату Чанёля. Бэкхён бывал здесь так много раз, но всё равно каждый раз успокаивает собственное сердце. Компьютерный стол и аппаратура Чанёля могла соперничать с его собственной, и Бэкхён с энтузиазмом должен был исследовать её так же, как Чанёль с его первой встречи.

Чанёль запрыгивает на кровать, садится, скрестив ноги, берёт акустическую гитару и перебрасывает её через колени, наигрывая несколько аккордов. Он пристально наблюдает за ним, когда его пальцы скользят по ладовой доске, и его низкий, мелодичный голос напевает несколько строк о том, как Бэкхён очарователен, мил и важен в его жизни.

— О Боже, — хихикает Бэкхён, закатывая глаза и садясь на край кровати. Он наблюдает за игрой Чанёля, слегка смущаясь, но оставаясь до бесконечности тронутым таким жестом. Может быть, Чанёль немного дрянной, в конце концов, он такой милый и прекрасный, что это моментально перечёркивает данное качество.

Или он так думает. Следующее, что он видит так это то, как Чанёль смотрит на него с улыбкой, слишком невинной для такого парня. Он немного бренчит на гитаре и снова начинает петь, но уже с неистовым тоном о том, какой Бэкхён ботаник и зануда.

Бэкхён ползёт к нему на четвереньках, протягивает руку и легонько толкает Чанёля в плечо ладонью. 

— Ты точно знаешь, как льстить парню. Это должно было меня покорить?

— Это зависит от обстоятельств, — Чанёль хлопает ладонью по струнам, чтобы заглушить затяжной гул. Его улыбка становится невероятно широкой, углубляя ямочку на левой щеке. — Сработало?

— Не-а, — отвечает Бэкхён, дразняще надув губы. Он может продолжать это бесконечно, однако, подумав, как маняще и соблазнительно выглядят чанёлевские губы, он ухмыляется, подползая ближе к Паку, и оставляет на них лёгкий поцелуй. — И всё же...

Чанёль сокращает пространство между ними, наклоняясь к нему в поцелуе и откладывая гитару в сторону. Бэкхён закрывает глаза, обнимает Ёля за плечи и прижимается к нему, позволяя уложить себя на кровать. Через мгновение их руки и ноги переплетаются, как и губы, и кровь Бэка нагревается до максимума, когда он особенно осторожно касается языка Чанёля своим собственным. Неимоверно приятно.

Затем раздаётся громкий стук в дверь, и Чанёль сразу же отскакивает от него, выпрямляясь. 

— Открыто!

Бэкхён моргает, глядя в потолок и стараясь прийти в себя. Его тело находится только на начальной стадии возбуждения, но этого вполне достаточно, чтобы принести лёгкий дискомфорт и разочарование, когда Чанёль так резко отстранился.

Такое чувство, что каждый раз, когда между ними что-то происходит, их всегда прерывают на самом интересном моменте, и чем дольше это продолжается, тем больше Бэкхён не понимает, как им ещё не удалось обойти эту проблему. Это расстраивает, мягко говоря, но Бэкхён уже через секунду тоже начинает чувствовать себя виноватым.

Пожав плечами, он садится, приветствуя соседа Чанёля по комнате, который кивает и направляется к своему столу. Парень кажется довольно тихим и сдержанным от того, что видет Бэкхёна. Это сильно отличается от описания Чанёля о том, насколько громким и навязчивым он может быть. Возможно, он меняется, когда в комнате нет посторонних глаз.

— Мы как раз собирались посмотреть фильм, — объясняет Чанёль, кладя ноутбук на кровать и откидываясь на матрас. Бэкхён осторожно ложится рядом с ним, чувствуя тёплую руку на своём плече. Он кладёт голову на его грудь и успокаивается, наблюдая за тем, как Чанёль внимательно пролистывает названия фильмов на экране, вскоре забывая о том, как неприятно их прервали пару минут назад.

***

Руки Человека-паука выстреливают паутиной с необычайной скоростью и свирепостью, благодаря чему он с лёгкостью преодолевает высокие небоскрёбы города. Приземлившись, он пытается отдышаться, через секунду прыгая вниз к вихрям красных и синих огней, кружащихся на крышах полицейских машин.

Его взгляд сосредоточен на огне, охватывающем средние этажи здания прямо перед ним. Пожарные стоят на восходящих лестницах и на земле внизу с тяжелыми потоками воды, извергающимися из шлангов, и пытаются бороться с бушующим пожаром.

— О, ты наконец-то объявился.

Внимание Человека-паука падает на одного из офицеров. 

— Там есть гражданские?

— Больше нет, — отвечает офицер. — Твой дружок уже всех их вытащил, привел и подозреваемых. Сначала я подумал, что это ты.

Ах, Веном, который всегда появлялся, когда это было необходимо, но каждый раз умудрялся ускользать из его поля зрения. Может быть, он тоже должен считать это хорошей вещью и радоваться тому, что он ему помогает, но, в конце концов, внутри остаётся неприятное чувство разочарования.

Офицер усмехается. 

— Но сейчас, глядя на тебя, я осознаю, что ты слишком мал для него.

Челюсть Человека-паука заметно опускается под маской от такого заявления. Неужели?

— Ты слишком маленький, чтобы быть им, — насмешливо повторяет он себе снова и снова, возвращаясь в общежитие.

***

Тонкая струйка пара вьётся из маленькой чашки свежезаваренного Бэкхёном кофе. Он обхватывает его обеими руками, осторожно отпивая из него, греясь в лучах солнца, которые умудряются заглянуть сквозь ветви деревьев и оставшиеся листья, создавая блики из глубокого оранжевого и жёлтого цвета. Некоторые же из них одиноко валяются на скамейке рядом с ним, но Бэкхён абсолютно не обращает на них внимания.

Он слишком погружен в свои мысли, место, где он часто оказывается в последнее время. Об отношениях с Чанёлем и их статусе. Потому что за всё то время, что они проводят вместе, за всю любовь, которую они разделяют — они даже не потрудились скрыть их от публики — они всё равно никогда не садились за стол и не говорили ни слова о том, кем они являлись друг для друга.

Возможно, поначалу это не имело большого значения, но чем дольше это продолжалось, тем более странным казалось, что никто из них не поднимал этот вопрос. На данный момент это казалось почти глупым, поэтому некая часть Бэкхёна была крайне обеспокоена этим. Они слишком увлечены друг другом, чтобы назвать эти чувства недолгосрочной интрижкой, и всё же у них до сих пор не было секса. Что-то всегда отвлекало их раньше, чем они успевали снять одежду.

С другой стороны, хотя Бэкхён этим не гордится, легче верить в эту причину, чем найти исток проблемы. Он помнит о том, что говорил себе об отношениях, и да, возможно, его расписание домашних заданий стало заметно более сжатым, но в то же время ему не нужно сталкиваться с этим в одиночку.

— Господи, неужели в эту штуку может поместится целый кофе?

Бэкхён моргает, качает головой и смотрит на стоящего рядом Чондэ. Он медленно стряхивает листья с места на скамейке рядом с собой и садится.

— И тебе доброе утро, — бормочет Бэкхён, прижимая чашку к пухлым губам. Каждый глоток согревает его немного больше и подталкивает его разум наконец проснуться и быть более внимательным к окружающему вокруг. Ах, сладкий кофеин.

— Но если серьёзно, ты в порядке? — спрашивает Чондэ, и Бэкхён немного замирает, застигнутый врасплох заботливыми нотками в его голосе. — Эти мешки под глазами очень сильные.

Бэкхён хмурится, поднимая кончики пальцев, чтобы слегка коснуться небольшой припухлости под глазами. 

— Они не так уж плохи, — ворчит он, надавливая немного сильнее, как будто тем самым он может заставить их исчезнуть. — Не то чтобы я был первым студентом колледжа, который провел всю ночь без сна, выполняя задания. Это первый и последний раз, обещаю, я не собираюсь входить во вкус и привыкать к этому.

— Ну, это хорошо, — говорит Чондэ, хотя его улыбка не выглядит полностью убеждённым его словами. — Кроме того, если ты слишком занят, чтобы помочь мне с моей научной работой, тогда ничего страшного.

— Чёрт, — Бэкхён наконец оживляется, резко поворачиваясь к другу. — Нет, я пообещал тебе, что помогу с ней, но так замотался, что просто забыл об этом. Прости, мне так жаль. Я обязательно это сделаю.

Чондэ понимающе похлопывает Бэкхёна по плечу. 

— Спасибо, приятель. Только не переусердствуй, хорошо? — встав, он делает паузу вместо того, чтобы уйти, оглядываясь на Бэкхёна. — Я так понимаю, ты отказываешься от сегодняшних празднеств, чтобы наверстать упущенное, верно?

Бэкхён фыркает. 

— У меня есть все выходные, чтобы выспаться. Я не пропущу сегодняшний вечер.

Нервный вздох сорвался с губ Чондэ. 

— Боже, да мы создали монстра, — он протягивает руку, чтобы потрепать Бэкхёна по макушке, за что моментально получает удар по запястью. Он слегка усмехается, прежде чем уйти и оставить его одного.

Бэкхён проводит пальцами по волосам, чтобы пригладить их и вернуть к первоначальному виду. Он ценит заботу Чондэ. Но на самом деле, к тому времени, как Бён допивает кофе, он уже чувствует себя достаточно проснувшимся, и беспокойство отходит на второй план. Конечно, это искусственное чувство. Его мышцы до сих пор чувствуют, будто недавно он закончил несколько триатлонов подряд, но он бодрствует и способен сосредоточиться, что собственно и важно на данный момент.

***

Чанёль ждёт его в коридоре перед уроком биологии. Его глаза закрыты, руки сложены на груди, пока он автоматически прислоняется спиной к стене.

— Привет, — говорит Бэкхён, подходя к нему. Чанёль моргает, открывая глаза, и широко улыбается, но Бэкхён не может не заметить, что он выглядит довольно уставшим.

— Привет, — отвечает Чанёль, наклоняя плечи, чтобы оттолкнуться от стены, прежде чем потянуться к руке Бэкхёна. Он наклоняется и оставляет невесомый поцелуй в уголках его губ.

Бэкхён усмехается, затем слегка наклоняет голову и спрашивает: "Ты в порядке?", переплетая пальцы с Чанёлем и направляясь прямиком в сторону класса.

— Просто прекрасно, — отвечает Чанёль без сарказма.

Бэкхён просто сжимает его руку, напевая себе под нос и кладя голову на его плечо, пока они идут по коридору.

Когда они достигают своего класса биологии, они садятся на места рядом друг с другом, что стало для них чем-то вроде повседневной рутины. Всё было готово к началу лекции, и, как обычно, когда профессор начинает опрашивать присутствующих, рука Бэкхёна взлетает в воздух самой первой. Иногда его рука и рука Чанёля взлетают вверх одновременно, как будто они соревнуются в том, кто же ответит первым. Однако сегодня, когда Бэкхён оглядывается по сторонам, рука Чанёля даже не дёргается. Его подбородок свободно покоится на ладони, а глаза блуждают от ноутбука к записям на доске.

— Ты уверен, что хорошо себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Бэкхён, как только заканчивается лекция, и все студенты собирают записанный материал. 

Чанёль только потирает затылок и устало вздыхает. 

— Я не очень хорошо выспался прошлой ночью, и мне кажется, что я смогу с этим что-нибудь сделать. Ничего серьёзного, не беспокойся.

— Может нам не стоит идти на вечеринку сегодня вечером, — говорит Бэкхён, когда они выходят из класса. Одной рукой он обнимает Чанёля за локоть, а другой теребит ткань рукава его толстовки. — Ничего страшного, если тебе нужно хорошенько отдохнуть. — Его взгляд скользит по щеке, и он мягко улыбается. — Я могу даже позаботиться о тебе.

Чанёль лишь усмехается. 

— Я сам справлюсь. — Его рука обхватывает Бэкхёна за плечи, чтобы притянуть к себе, аккуратно целуя в лоб. — Ничего страшного.

— Хорошо, — отвечает он, продолжая улыбаться, несмотря на слабое беспокойство внутри живота.

Его взгляд остаётся прикован к Чанёлю, пока они продолжают идти по коридору, но внезапно паучье чутьё предательски даёт знать о себе прямо здесь. Он инстинктивно хватает Чанёля, разворачивая их так, что Бэкхён моментально чувствует, как в него кто-то врезается.

— Какого чёрта? — ворчит голос со стороны. Бэкхён оглядывается и видит, что это был ещё один студент, которого он совершенно не знал. Парень хмурится, затем обходит вокруг них, прожигая их взглядом. — Учись ходить, неудачник.

Бэкхён чувствует, как горят его уши, но прежде чем он успевает пробормотать извинения, Чанёль отпускает его и приближается к этому парню. Глаза Бэкхёна расширяются от страха, когда он видит, как Пак хватает недовольного студента за запястье.

— Извинись, — тихо требует Чанёль.

Парень ухмыляется, выдёргивает запястье из хватки Чанёля и отворачивается. 

— Отвали.

Чанёль не потерпит такого отношения, поэтому моментально идёт прямо за ним и хватает того за воротник. Он разворачивает парня, сжимая края рубашки и сильно припечатывая спиной к стене. 

— Я предельно ясно сказал: "извинись"!

Шок бьёт Бэкхёна по лицу, словно пощёчина, а его сердце бешено колотится от непонимания и страха. Несколько мгновений он не может среагировать, едва осмысливая открывшееся перед ним зрелище, не веря, что такое может произойти. Чанёль, огромный щенок, играющий на гитаре и являющийся классным парень с золотым сердцем, предстал перед ним в таком виде. Он никогда не видел его таким, даже не думал, что такая сторона вообще существует в нём.

Собравшись с силами, Бэкхён подбегает к Чанёлю и осторожно кладёт руки на его руку. 

— Чанни, всё в порядке, — сказал он таким же осторожным тоном. — Я не ранен. Всё нормально. Отпусти его.

Чанёль смотрит на него, и в его глазах появляется тёмный оттенок, который Бэкхён никогда не видел прежде. Но несмотря на это, он всё же продолжает стоять на своём.

— Я отпущу его только тогда, когда он извинится перед тобой, — говорит Чанёль.

— Чёрт возьми! — бормочет парень, тщетно пытаясь высвободиться из стальной хватки Чанёля. — Ладно, ладно, извини! Отпусти меня! Пожалуйста!

Чанёль снова смотрит на человека в его руках, на мгновение прищурившись, но вскоре наконец отпускает его. Парень падает на земле, загнанно смотря на Пака сверху вниз.

Бэкхён моргает, глядя на пустое место на стене. 

— Ты не должен был этого делать.

— Должен, — упрямо отвечает Чанёль. — Он оскорбил тебя.

Бэкхён вздыхает, поворачивает Чанёля лицом к себе и кладет руки ему на плечи. — Спасибо, что заступился за меня. Но, пожалуйста, больше не делай подобного, тебя запросто могут выгнать из-за меня. Знаешь, каким бы я чувствовал себя виноватым?

Чанёль ухмыляется, черты его лица смягчаются, а Бэкхён в свою очередь постепенно успокаивается после всей этой ситуации. 

— Хорошо, я понял. Тем не менее, это не отметает того факта, что это парень мудак.

— Забудь о нём, Чанни, — Бэкхён усмехается и снова подходит к Чанёлю, чтобы они могли продолжить свой путь по коридору в том же направлении, что и до того, как их прервали. — Сегодня вечером мы здорово повеселимся, ты и я!

— Конечно, — соглашается Чанёль, обнимая Бэкхёна за талию. — Кстати, я должен поблагодарить тебя за то сумасшедшее движение ниндзя, которое ты сделал, чтобы не дать мне попасть под удар. И вообще, что это было?

Бэкхён только нервно смеется, отворачиваясь в сторону. 

— Ах, даже не знаю...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ребят, будьте активнее, я же стараюсь для вас~ Дальше начинается самое интересное, мои дорогие :З  
Подарите этому рассказу (переводу) много любви! 
> 
> P.S: благодарим за обложку талантливого дизайнера Enzh: https://vk.cc/9JEpH7

Нетрудно догадаться, насколько Бэкхён уставший от количества потраченной энергии, которую он выплёскивает каждый раз, танцуя с Минсоком. Утро кажется таким далёким и чересчур тяжёлым, оставляя после себя только чувство усталости и напряжения от громких голосов в округе. Но уже через пару секунд он и Минсок смеются, сцепив руки и подпрыгивая, как пара переросших кроликов. Время от времени они кружат друг друга или пританцовывают, воображая, что это их впечатляющий сольный показ, в котором соседние танцоры вокруг них аплодируют их безмерным умениям.

— О, смотри, вот и наши мальчики! — Минсок воркует, ухмыляясь через плечо Бэкхёна.

Бэкхён разворачивает их так, чтобы они с Минсоком поменялись местами, встаёт на цыпочки и смотрит поверх его головы. Он замечает, что Чондэ и Чанёль стоят в дверях на другой стороне комнаты, слишком занятые разговором друг с другом, чтобы заметить их среди многочисленной толпы на вечеринке.

Он хмурится.

— Не похоже, что они собираются присоединиться к нам.

— Нет? — Минсок снова разворачивает их, чтобы посмотреть, и машет рукой, пытаясь привлечь их внимание. Протягивая руку, он подзывает их одним пальцем и кокетливо ухмыляется. Через мгновение яркое выражение лица сменяется недовольной гримасой, и его рука мгновенно опускается. — Они такие скучные.

— Очень скучные, — соглашается Бэкхён.

— Пойдём, расскажем им, какие они неимоверные зануды, — щебечет Минсок, отпуская одну руку Бэкхёна, и почти вприпрыжку направляется к парням.

— Да, давай, — соглашается Бэкхён, внимательно следуя за ним.

— Почему вы не танцуете вместе с нами? — спрашивает Минсок, когда они добираются до них, отпуская Бэкхёна, чтобы он мог наконец обнять Чондэ.

— Да, ребята, вы безумно скучные! — Бэкхён надувает нижнюю губу и подкрадывается прямо к Чанёлю, обнимая его за шею.

— О, — Чанёль смеётся, ямочка на его щеке углубляется, делая его ещё прекраснее. — Ты называешь своего парня, который принёс тебе выпить, скучным?

— Ты принёс мне выпить? — Бэкхён моментально оживляется. Вероятно, он действительно не нуждается в этом: его тело, ум и запреты уже достаточно ослаблены. С другой стороны, эффект также ослабил его лучшее суждение, когда дело доходит до выпивки.

— М-м-м, верно, — напевает Чанёль, сжимая руки между их телами, чтобы показать рюмки в каждой руке. — Теперь тебе не скучно?

— Хм, — скривив губы, Бэкхён задумчиво смотрит на них. — Я думаю, что это развеселит меня всего лишь на доли секунды. Я выпью это на раз-два.

Лицо Чанёля светлеет в коварном ликовании, как будто он ожидал, что Бэкхён скажет именно это.

— Не тем способом, о котором ты думаешь.

— Что? — Бэкхён удивлённо приподнимает бровь.

— Иди за мной, — махнув головой в сторону кухни, Чанёль подталкивает Бэкхёна плечами.

Руки Бэкхёна соскальзывают, и он следует за ним к кухонному столу. Поставив напитки на ровную поверхность, Чанёль поворачивается к Бэкхёну и берёт его за талию, поднимает и присаживает на край стола, отчего тот вскрикивает от удивления и хватается за плечо Чанёля, чтобы не упасть. Встревоженное выражение быстро стирается под взрывом смеха от его спонтанности, и Бэкхён откидывает голову назад.

— Ты когда-нибудь слизывал шоты с чьего-либо тела? — спрашивает Чанёль, делая серьёзное выражение лица.

Смех стихает, и Бэкхён поднимает голову, с любопытством разглядывая Чанёля, прежде чем отрицательно покачать головой.

— Вот и отлично, — Чанёль ухмыляется, и в его глазах вспыхивает тот самый тёмный блеск, от которого сердце Бэкхёна каждый раз начинает биться в бешеном темпе. — Сейчас покажу.

Потянувшись туда, где были нарезаны дольки лайма, Чанёль берёт одну из них и подносит к губам Бэкхёна.

— Вот, возьми.

Бэкхён чувствует себя крайне смущённым, но внутри него плещется дикая игривость и удивление от всего происходящего, поэтому он только осторожно берёт дольку между зубами, не кусая её. По тому, как Чанёль ухмыляется, он может только предположить, что всё делает правильно. Одна из рук Чанёля аккуратно пробегает по его телу, достигая верхней пуговицы рубашки. Он щелчком расстёгивает её, затем ту, что под ней, отодвигает лацкан в сторону, чтобы показать изгиб голой ключицы Бэкхёна.

Его глаза встречаются с глазами Бэкхёна.

— Ты мне доверяешь? — он спрашивает это тихим шёпотом, который согревает кровь в его жилах.

— М-м-м, да, — бормочет Бэкхён с долькой во рту, глядя на Чанёля, словно завороженный каким-то заклинанием. Ему до смерти любопытно, что собирается делать Чанёль, но он не осмеливается спросить. Нет, нет. Он уверен, что сюрприз стоит своего ожидания.

Чанёль опускает голову, и Бэкхён немедленно поднимает подбородок, чтобы дать ему необходимый доступ. В награду он проводит языком по его ключице, от чего Бэкхён слегка вонзает зубы в дольку и отпускает Чанёля, чтобы ухватиться за край стола по обе стороны от его бёдер, сделав несколько прерывистых вдохов.

Чанёль поднимает голову, ухмылка украшает его губы, когда его глаза находят покрасневшее лицо Бэкхёна. Он протягивает руку, чтобы взять щепотку соли из соседнего контейнера, и посыпает на открытый воротник Бэкхёна, где слюна заставляет его прилипать к коже. Затем он поднимает свой взгляд на Бёна, как будто желает прожечь его насквозь, медленно наклоняясь и опаляя кожу тёплым дыханием. Его свободная рука обвивается вокруг шеи Бэкхёна, и он снова приближается, на этот раз двигая языком гораздо медленнее, прижимаясь губами к нему, смакуя каждый кусочек соли, а также кожу под ним.

Костяшки пальцев Бэкхёна белеют, когда он хватается за стойку. Его пальцы ног сжимаются в ботинках, и тихий стон срывается из его горла прежде, чем он смог сдержать его.

Не то чтобы он пытался это сделать.

Это самое эротичное, что они делали за всё время, пока являлись парой. Неважно, что они на вечеринке в окружении стольких людей. Бэкхёну всё равно. Он пьян, и в комнате, может быть, десять человек, или сто, наблюдающих за ними. Сейчас перед ним только его парень, и это единственное, что для него важнее всего. Кроме того, все остальные тоже пьяны и не обращают на них должного внимания, каждый занимаясь свои делом. Это не был чем-то необычным на студенческих вечеринках.

Чанёль снова встаёт, подносит рюмку к губам и откидывает её назад, опустошая. Затем он приближается, прижимаясь губами к губам Бэкхёна и забирая у него дольку лайма в свои зубы.

— Блядь, Чанни, — шепчет Бэкхён, тяжело дыша и наблюдая, как он высасывает сок из дольки.

Чанёль ухмыляется, потом вынимает её и отбрасывает в сторону.

— Твой ход.

Бэкхён, не колеблясь, потянулся за новым кусочком лайма и поднёс его ко рту Чанёля, который взял его зубами так же, как и он раньше.

Придвинувшись немного ближе к нему, Бэкхён протягивает руку, чтобы отодвинуть ворот футболки Чанёля и получить доступ к изгибу его горла. Наклонившись, он целует открытое место, затем проводит по нему языком в то время, как Чанёль берёт его за бёдра.

Бэкхён улыбается ему, в точности следуя тому же процессу, что и Чанёль, протягивая руку, чтобы взять немного соли и посыпать ею мокрое пятно на его коже. Он проводит одной рукой по нужному месту, в то время как другой держит воротник Чанёля открытым. Он приближается, щедро собирая соль на язык и задерживаясь там на несколько мгновений дольше, чем необходимо. Он использует этот момент близости по максимуму, прижимаясь губами к коже, нежно посасывая её и слегка царапая зубами. Он слышит низкий стон со стороны Чанёля, уже через пару мгновений чувствуя сильную хватку на своей одежде.

Бэкхён отлепляется от его кожи с лёгким смущающим звуком, откидывая голову назад и решаясь на ещё один шаг. Затем он бросается вперёд, обхватывая ногами бёдра Чанёля и обвивая руками его шею, чтобы соединить их тела вместе, забирая кусочек лайма из рта Чанёля в свой собственный.

Посмеиваясь, Чанёль обхватывает руками бёдра Бэкхёна, чтобы поддержать его, и, удерживая равновесие, отступает от стола. Сочетание соли и сока лайма, безусловно, облегчает опьянение от выпитого алкоголя, но стоило ему попробовать кожу Чанёля, почувствовать его горячее дыхание… И он больше не может заставить себя остановиться, не может противиться этому желанию.

Отвернув голову в сторону, он выплёвывает высохшую дольку лайма, чтобы забыть о ней, потом снова смотрит на Чанёля и сжимает их губы. Поцелуй с нетерпением возвращается Чанёлем, чьи руки двигаются, чтобы ухватить задницу Бэкхёна.

Прервав поцелуй, Бэкхён издаёт сдавленный смешок. Его плечи расслабляются, и он нежно прижимается лбом к Чанёлю.

— Ты просто что-то с чем-то.

— Нет, — Чанёль небрежно пожимает плечами, затем с улыбкой встречает взгляд Бэкхёна. — Это ты удивительный.

Бэкхён хихикает, осторожно целуя кончик носа Чанёля.

— Теперь-то мы можем потанцевать?

— Всё, что захочешь, детка.

Чанёль осторожно ставит Бэкхёна обратно на ноги. Взяв его за руку, Бэкхён ведёт его в гостиную, где все студенты активно танцуют. Он запоздало понимает, что совершенно забыл о Минсоке и Чондэ, но в его защиту можно было упомянуть о Чанёле, который был одним из тех самых отвлекающих факторов, не требующих отлагательств.

Однако, когда они достигают импровизированного танцпола, они сталкиваются с Минсоком и Чондэ, которые тут же приветствуют их. Бэкхён берёт Минсока за запястье свободной рукой, и они кружатся, пока остальные не присоединяются к ним, подпрыгивая и оживлённо смеясь.

Отпустив Минсока, чтобы он мог вернуться к Чондэ, Бэкхён оборачивается к Чанёлю. Он улыбается, притягивая их тела друг к другу, и Бэкхён обнимает его за шею в ответ. Их бёдра прижимаются так сильно, что жар, который пульсирует в их крови, не имеет ничего общего с алкоголем. Это нечто другое, опьяняющее неимоверно-сладкое.

Колено Чанёля медленно упирается между его колен, медленно надавливая на промежность и вызывая целый табун мурашек по всему телу. Бэкхён запрокидывает голову и резко прижимается поцелуем к губам Чанёля, чтобы заглушить лёгкий стон.

— Ладно, тусовщики! — голос ди-джея доносится из динамиков, прерывая столь накалившуюся атмосферу между ними. — Давайте зажжём это место!

Громкость увеличивается, и сабвуфер грохочет по всей комнате с такой силой, что окна и картины на стенах звенят, а стены содрогаются в бешеном ритме. Сердцебиение Бэкхёна ускоряется, а паучье чутьё внезапно даёт о себе знать. Волосы на затылке встают дыбом, а по телу пробегает холодная дрожь.

Напрягшись, Бэкхён крепко вцепляется в Чанёля, настороженно и лихорадочно оглядываясь по сторонам, ожидая, что в любой момент в толпе может возникнуть опасность.

Вот только ничего не приходит, оставаясь по-прежнему. Вместо этого он слышит сдавленный крик со стороны, который резко обрывается, и Бэкхён возвращает своё внимание к Чанёлю, чтобы увидеть, как его глаза закатываются, а на лице появляется страдальческое выражение.

Бэкхён крепче обнимает его.

— Чанни?

Чанёль кричит, оседая прямо на землю. Он хлопает себя ладонями по ушам, издавая болезненный крик, от чего по Бэкхёну снова пробегает озноб.

— Чанни! — Бэкхён кричит, мгновенно протрезвев. Он падает на колени рядом с ним, обхватывая руками спину Чанёля, словно пытаясь защитить его от какой-то неведомой силы. — В чём дело? Чанни, что случилось?

— Выключите их! — Чанёль плачет. — Выключите! — его голова приподнимается ровно настолько, чтобы показать покрасневшее, заплаканное лицо, прежде чем он снова сворачивается калачиком.

Бэкхён в замешательстве качает головой, затем переводит взгляд на гулкие динамики.

— Выключите их! — кричит он, надеясь, что в таком шуме его хоть кто-то услышит.

Понимая, что что-то не так, Чондэ и Минсок бросаются к Бэкхёну, обеспокоенно переводя взгляд с Чанёля на него.

— Музыка! — Бэкхён кричит, отчаянно желая, чтобы они поняли его слова. — Пусть они скажут выключить её!

Оба кивнули без вопросов и повернулись к кабинке ди-джея.

— Выключите! — они кричат, но все студенты попросту продолжают танцевать дальше. — Остановите музыку!

Их требования остаются встречены только странными взглядами и никакими попытками помочь. Ди-джей продолжает заводить танцпол, как будто абсолютно ничего не происходит вокруг.

Бэкхён рычит, вставая и проталкиваясь сквозь толпу прямо к кабинке. Он протискивается за стол, и диджей смотрит на него с недоумением.

— Какого чёрта?

Он не отвечает. Вместо этого Бэкхён обхватывает руками связку шнуров, воткнутых в стену, и выдёргивает их все. Музыка тут же замолкает, и в комнате воцаряется мёртвая тишина.

— Какого хрена? — кричит ди-джей. — Блядь, что с тобой не так, чувак? Нарываешься на проблемы?

Он идёт к Бэкхёну, который поворачивается к нему с прищуренными глазами. Сжав руку в кулак, ди-джей замахивается им ему в лицо, но Бэкхён без усилий ловит его запястье, когда костяшки пальцев находятся всего в парочке дюймов от его лица. Он заламывает руку ди-джея в обратную сторону так, чтобы тот моментально зашипел от пронизывающей боли.

— Не стоит, — шипит Бэкхён, а затем отпускает его.

Все взгляды устремлены либо на него, либо на Чанёля, но Бэкхёну всё равно. Он возвращается в толпу. Чондэ и Минсок по-прежнему стоят на коленях возле Чанёля, который всё ещё сидит, сгорбившись, тяжело дыша и дрожа. Когда они видят Бэкхёна, то тут же встают, пропуская его.

— Чанни, — тихо говорит Бэкхён, опускаясь перед ним на колени. — Чанни, перестань. Пойдём.

Чанёль смотрит на него и кивает. Взяв его за руку, Бэкхён обвивает её вокруг своей шеи, обнимая за талию. Он всячески старается сохранить равновесие, направляясь прямиком на улицу. Здесь им больше делать нечего.

— Давайте, ребята, расходимся, — говорит Чондэ толпе, пытаясь оттолкнуть других в сторону и расчистить путь для них двоих. — Дайте им немного места. Ему нужно немного воздуха. Ну же. Не будьте такими грубыми.

Снаружи Бэкхён подходит к стене дома, прислоняет Чанёля спиной к ней и встаёт прямо перед ним.

Чанёль продолжает дрожать, его дыхание всё ещё не восстановилось, и Бэкхён уверен, что никогда не видел его лицо таким бледным.

— Глупый, — шепчет Чанёль в пустоту, как будто Бэкхёна вовсе нет рядом с ним. — Такой глупый. Я не должен был быть здесь, — его голова приподнимается, глаза бегают из стороны в сторону, словно он ждёт, что вот-вот на него кто-нибудь нападёт. Даже спустя секунду он снова и снова повторяет одно и то же, словно заезженная пластинка. — Я должен был догадаться. Я должен был догадаться. Глупый. Я такой глупый!

— Чанёль, — твёрдо говорит Бэкхён, мягко положив руку ему на грудь и пытаясь остановить новую паническую атаку. — Дыши. Глубокий вдох. Старайся размеренно дышать, вроде этого, — Бэкхён медленно, преувеличенно глубоко вздыхает, чтобы продемонстрировать.

Поскольку внешне Бэкхён сохраняет самообладание, в груди у него образовывается чёрная дыра. Он не может понять, что произошло, и поскольку Чанёль продолжает дрожать, он чувствует себя совершенно беспомощным. Великий защитник города, но совершенно не может защитить любимого человека от невидимого демона, который, казалось бы, нападает на него. Он просто не может убрать этот страх.

— Дыши, — повторяет Бэкхён и берёт одну из рук Чанёля, прижимая ладонь к груди, чтобы дать ему почувствовать следующий демонстрационный вдох. — Вроде этого. Просто повторяй за мной, хорошо? Вот так. Медленно, всё нормально, — другая его рука опускается на щёку Чанёля, смахивая влагу с нижних век подушечкой большого пальца. — Здесь никого нет. Только я и ты. Я рядом, ничто не навредит тебе.

Дыхание Чанёля постепенно становится синхронным с дыханием Бэкхёна, и дрожь наконец стихает. Он поднимает голову, и их взгляды встречаются.

— Бэкхён… — наклонившись вперёд, он обнимает того за плечи.

— Я здесь, — Бэкхён тут же подхватывает его и прижимает к своему телу. — Это просто паника, ничего не может причинить тебе боль. Всё это лишь в твоей голове.

«У него была всего лишь паническая атака», — уверяет себя Бэкхён. Это единственное объяснение. Конечно, музыка была очень громкой и неприятной, но чтобы вызвать такую реакцию… это единственное, что беспокоит его больше всего. И если он не совсем честен с самим собой, это всё равно остаётся единственным объяснением, с которым он был хотя бы немного согласен. Чанёль подавляет рыдание и утыкается лицом в плечо Бэкхёна, который крепче обнимает его.

— Всё в порядке, — шепчет он. — С тобой всё в порядке, успокойся.

Несколько долгих, спокойных мгновений они просто дышат вместе, обнимая друг друга. Наконец Чанёль снова заговаривает, его голос был тихим и слегка скрипучим.

— Боже, я действительно выставил себя и тебя в таком глупом свете.

— У тебя была паническая атака, — говорит Бэкхён. — Иногда они случаются, и тут нечего стыдиться, просто забудь об этом.

Чанёль фыркает.

— Хорошо, я знаю, что это легче сказать, чем сделать, но это так, — говорит Бэкхён. — Кроме того, — добавляет он, ухмыляясь. — Помнишь, как я напился и меня вырвало на колени Минсоку? Это было неловко. Не знаю, почему он до сих пор со мной общается.

Это вызывает лёгкий смешок у Чанёля, слабый, но Бэкхён бесконечно рад даже этому. Он приподнимается, чтобы прижаться лбом к Бэкхёну, оставаясь в таком положении.

— Ты настолько хороший, Бэкхён. Меня это поражает.

На губах Бёна появляется более искренняя улыбка.

— Я не заслуживаю тебя.

Бэкхён хмурится.

— Не говори так.

— Это правда, — вздыхает Чанёль.

— Ты же знаешь ответ, — говорит он, наклоняя голову, чтобы поцеловать Чанёля. — Всё потому, что ты хороший человек, Чанёль, и ты заслуживаешь хороших вещей.

Чанёль слегка улыбается.

— Когда ты произносишь это, я искренне начинаю верить твоим словам.

— Тебе следует делать это чаще, — отвечает Бэкхён с более искренней усмешкой, оставляя ещё один поцелуй на губах Чанёля.

— Думаю, сейчас я больше всего хочу вернуться в общежитие и лечь, — вздыхает Чанёль.

Бэкхён кивает.

— Хорошая мысль.

Чанёль обнимает Бэкхёна за плечи, который поворачивается, чтобы поддержать его, и провожает обратно к общежитию. Когда они добираются до здания, Бэкхён продолжает вести Чанёля обратно в его комнату, и ни один из них так и не сказал ни слова за всю прогулку. Они останавливаются около двери, и Чанёль поворачивается к нему лицом.

— Эй, — говорит Чанёль, не встречаясь взглядом с Бэкхёном. — Прости, что подпортил вечер, и ещё, спасибо… за всё.

Бэкхён улыбается ему.

— Тебе не нужно извиняться. И всегда пожалуйста, — его пальцы поднимаются, чтобы коснуться щеки Чанёля. — Ты же знаешь, я здесь ради тебя.

Улыбка озаряет его лицо.

— Спасибо тебе.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался с тобой? — спрашивает Бэкхён.

Взглянув на дверь, Чанёль хмурится и снова смотрит на Бэкхёна.

— Как бы мне этого ни хотелось, но мой сосед по общежитию, вероятно, уже спит, и утром я не желаю иметь дело с ним и его чудаковатыми замашками. Я и так виноват перед тобой, не хочу ставить тебя в ещё более неловкое положение.

Бэкхён чувствует лёгкий укол разочарования, но понимающе кивает.

— Ладно.

Чанёль проводит рукой по волосам Бэкхёна, его пальцы останавливаются на затылке. Обняв Чанёля за талию, Бэкхён подходит к нему для поцелуя, и несколько мгновений они просто молча стоят в тишине.

Бэкхён делает шаг назад и смотрит на Пака. На мгновение ему приходит в голову, что, возможно, он должен спросить об их отношениях, сделать их более официальными. Но после ночных событий не может не думать, что сейчас абсолютно неподходящее время для этого. Вместо этого он просто улыбается и говорит:

— Спокойной ночи, Чанёль.

Чанёль улыбается в ответ.

— Сладких снов, Бэкхён, — он отпускает его, и Бэкхён смотрит, как он отворачивается и исчезает в своей комнате.


	9. Chapter 9

Бэкхён любит думать, что он хорош в многозадачности, у него всегда получается всё, к чему парень прикладывает максимум усилий. Несмотря на то, что Бэк — супергерой, он старается сосредоточиться на своей домашней работе, сидя в общежитии с работающим ноутбуком в руках, ведь учёбу никто не отменял. В одной вкладке на экране ноутбука открыто его домашнее задание с мигающим курсором и большим количеством пробелов, а сам парень отдаёт предпочтение в пользу нового программного обеспечения, которое он нашёл, чтобы проанализировать найденный образец. Ему стоит поблагодарить Чанёля за это — даже если технический гик, о котором идёт речь, не понимает этого.

На настольном компьютере Бён прочёсывает любые статьи о таинственной фигуре в чёрном костюме, информация о котором на данный момент ещё не даёт никакого дальнейшего понимания за пределами того, что он уже знает. Не то чтобы Бэкхён ожидал их увидеть, но он надеялся найти какую-нибудь подсказку или образец среди статей, которые могли бы рассказать ему что-нибудь о нём. Всё, что он понял из этих статей, так это то, что, кем бы ни был этот человек, он жил — или, возможно, находился — недалеко от кампуса.

Небольшой шум доносится из ноутбука Бэкхёна, и его глаза скользят к нему. Большинство бесплатных программ и испытаний, с которыми он столкнулся, показывают те же результаты по большей части из анализа образца, что и первый в классе биологии. Он вздыхает, прокручивая этот анализ, чтобы увидеть большую часть того, что он уже знал.

Он продолжает прокручивать почти бездумно, ожидая, что в любой момент может попасть в конец документа и в конечном итоге проигнорирует эту программу так же, как и все остальные. Однако Бэкхён останавливается, и его глаза расширяются от удивления.

Как и в других программах, в этой отсутствует какая-либо связь с известными видами. То, что он анализирует, это — его молекулярная структура. Образец представляет собой организм, но содержит химические свойства. Более конкретно, он читает, что он содержит стимулятор, как свойства. Учитывая его симбиотическую природу, Бэкхён теоретизирует, что это означает, что оно безмерно увеличивает силу хозяина, как только они вступают в контакт.

Бэкхён задумчиво постукивает губами. Стимуляторы имеют побочные эффекты, беспокойство, агрессию, если доза оказывается достаточно высока. Будут ли эти факторы применимы и здесь?

Его глаза сужаются, когда он наклоняется ближе к экрану. Как и любой другой анализ, этот заключает, что молекулярная структура является неполной. Бэкхён предположил, что это потому, что никакие земные данные (как ни странно думать в этих терминах) не распознают все его компоненты, учитывая, что он не может быть идентифицирован как известный вид. Однако, что если незавершенность была не недостатком в анализе, а фактическим компонентом его бытия? Это означало, что образец не просто присоединяется к хозяину, а интегрируется в организм. Чем больше Бэкхён рассматривает данные, тем больше он кажется менее похожим на случай взаимного симбиоза и более похожим на откровенный паразитизм.

Он вздрагивает.

Кто бы ни был хозяин, он должен найти его. Он должен показать ему это. Ценой такой власти вполне может стать его собственная жизнь и окружающих.

Сохранив копию анализа, он открывает электронное письмо, адресованное Сухо Старку, прикрепляет файлы и печатает краткое объяснение своих теорий. Хозяин образца должен быть идентифицирован, подчёркивает Бэкхён перед отправкой электронной почты.

Он открывает ответ Мистера Старка на первое письмо, которое тот прислал по этому поводу.

«Спасибо за анализ, а также за исходный молекулярный файл данных. Я попрошу свою команду просмотреть его и перезвонить тебе с любой необходимой, актуальной информацией. В настоящее время внимательно следи за предметом, даже если их намерения кажутся хорошими. Жди наших дальнейших указаний.

С уважением,  
Сухо Старк».

Бэкхён хмурится. Он чувствует себя так же серьёзно, как в школе. Он понимает, что мистер Старк изучает эту информацию больше, чем может показать, а также, что он очень занятой человек, но это не делает его общие, казалось бы, автогенерированные ответы менее разочаровывающими.

После сохранения резервной копии всего он выходит из программы. Он также закрывает статьи на своём ПК. Оперевшись локтем о стол, он прижимается щекой к согнутой ладони и вздыхает. Его взгляд скользнул к рюкзаку на земле, прежде чем перейти к окну. Улицы города искушают его, и будет слишком легко ускользнуть, когда Чондэ уснёт. Тем не менее, яркость экрана ноутбука привлекает внимание, и его глаза падают на мигающий курсор почти нетронутой домашней работы.

— Мне действительно нужно поработать над домашним заданием, — размышляет он вслух. — И вроде не похоже, что в ближайшие пару часов на радарах появится какая-нибудь очередная угроза.

Потянувшись за рюкзаком, он расстёгивает молнию и протягивает руку мимо связки сложенного костюма, чтобы вытащить один из учебников. Его рука скользит по компьютерным принадлежностям на столе, освобождая место.

Некоторое время он просто перебирает текст и начинает продвигаться по открытому документу о домашних заданиях. Похоже, сегодня вечером будет крайне скучно, но ему очень нужно наверстать всё упущенное по школьной программе.

Жужжание у бедра заставляет Бэкхёна вздрогнуть, он достаёт из кармана телефон и видит текстовое уведомление с особенно дурацким изображением Чанёля на экране.

Однажды Чанёль схватил его телефон и сделал несколько снимков, на которых изображал, как он корчит из себя идиота, чтобы позабавиться с ним. Хотя шутка была над ним — Бён обожал их.

На экране высвечивает «Ну, привет, ботаник».

Слабая улыбка расплывается на губах Бэкхёна, когда он печатает:

«Чем ты собираешься заняться сегодня вечером?»

«Выполнением домашнего задания».

Бэкхён замечает, что его улыбка становится шире, но потом он вздыхает.

«Если бы я не был так уверен, что твоя компания всячески будет отвлекать меня от этой работы, то я бы согласился…»

«Я буду молчать. У меня тоже имеется домашнее задание».

Бэкхён поджимает губы, обдумывая это, когда приходит второе сообщение от Чанёля:

«Мой сосед по общежитию ведёт себя как громкий засранец. Плз, плз? :)»

Сдавшись, парень печатает ещё один ответ: «Ладно, хорошо, но мы займёмся выполнением домашнего задания и только, понятно?»

В ответ он получает ещё одно: «Спасибо, детка».

Бэкхён улыбается своему телефону, а затем снова смотрит на ноутбук. Встав, он перемещает все свои материалы на кровать, устанавливая их в ногах, чтобы он мог лежать на животе и работать, оставляя место для Чанёля, который наверняка ляжет с ним рядом.

Они не говорили о случившемся на вечеринке той ночью. Когда Бэкхён увидел его на следующий же день, Чанёль снова был счастлив. Он задумался, стоит ли ему поднимать этот вопрос, понимая, как смущён был Чанёль. Теперь же он выглядел прекрасно. Это была просто паническая атака, не более. Они случаются, в этом нет ничего необычного.

Если это случится снова… Бэкхён будет рядом с ним. Это всё, что он может сделать.

Вскоре раздаётся стук в дверь, и Бён отрывает взгляд от ноутбука.

— Входите!

— Привет, — говорит Чанёль, проскальзывая в комнату. Он направляется к кровати, садится рядом с парнем и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в губы.

— Не отвлекайся, ты же помнишь, о чём мы договаривались! — Бэкхён настаивает насмешливым предупреждающим тоном, подняв палец вверх.

— Я знаю, знаю, — смеётся Чанёль, снимая свой рюкзак и доставая материалы. — Всё будет хорошо.

Сбросив обувь, Пак ложится на кровать рядом со своим парнем, доставая ноутбук и книги.

Чанёль держит своё слово. Единственными звуками в комнате являются щелчки клавиш и перелистывание страниц. Время от времени он только подталкивает ногу Бэкхёна одной из своих, а тот лишь ухмыляется и возвращает её назад.

Тем не менее, Бэкхён должен признать, что тихая компания Чанёля действительно делает этот вечер значительно менее скучным.

Дверь спальни внезапно распахивается, и обе головы вскидываются, чтобы увидеть входящего Чондэ, обнимающего Минсока, которые громко смеются и абсолютно не замечают ничего вокруг.

— Дерьмо, — говорит Чондэ, останавливаясь прежде, чем они успевают открыть дверь и заметить Чанёля на кровати рядом с Бэкхёном. — Забыл снова постучать.

— Ты же знаешь, — говорит Минсок, глядя на Чондэ. — Мы можем просто вернуться в моё общежитие.

— Да, давай так и сделаем. Извините, ребята, — говорит Чондэ, быстро махнув рукой и пятясь из комнаты. Он протягивает руку к двери и щёлкает замком на ручке. — Вы двое хорошенько повеселитесь!

Смех Минсока слышится с другой стороны, прежде чем дверь захлопывается, и они снова остаются наедине.

— Господи, ребята! — кричит Чанёль. — Мы просто выполняем домашнее задание. Всё абсолютно не так!

Бэкхён наклоняет голову и хихикает. Однако, когда он снова поднимает глаза, вместо того, чтобы снова переключить внимание на экран, его взгляд скользит к Чанёлю.

Да, они собирались сделать только домашнюю работу сегодня вечером, и Бэкхён был тем, кто настаивал на этом в первую очередь, но теперь, когда Чондэ и Минсок дали понять, что они не вернутся, это означало, что их не будут прерывать, как они всегда это делали… Мысли Бэкхёна начинают дрейфовать.

Рука парня тянется к Чанёлю, один палец обводит его запястье, дразня прямо под краем рукава.

— Но ведь это может быть именно так.

Чанёль моргает, глядя на кончик пальца, затем поднимает взгляд на Бэкхёна.

— Что?

Бэкхён абсолютно трезвый, поэтому чувствует, как жар смущения от сказанного начинает ползти вверх по шее.

— Я просто говорю… если у нас будет в распоряжении вся комната…

Бровь удивлённо приподнимается, но затем на губах Чанёля появляется ухмылка, оставляя ямочку на левой щеке. Его рука поворачивается так, чтобы он мог нежно обнять парня и переплести их пальцы.

— Правда?

Бэкхён откидывает голову назад и наклоняется, чтобы нежно поцеловать того в губы.

— Хм.

Сжав руку Бэкхёна, Чанёль наслаждается поцелуем, оценивая его на мгновение, прежде чем прошептать:

— А что случилось с отсутствием отвлекающих факторов?

— Я имел в виду подобное, как только мы закончим с домашним заданием, — так же тихо отвечает Бэкхён.

— О, хорошо, — усмехается Чанёль, прежде чем сократить расстояние между ними ещё одним поцелуем. Отпустив руку Бэкхёна, он обнимает его за плечи, перемещаясь так, чтобы притянуть их тела как можно ближе друг к другу.

Поцелуй углубляется, губы Бэкхёна приоткрываются, и Чанёль следует за ним. Его язык дразняще скользит внутрь, как внезапно он прерывает поцелуй с дрожащим дыханием.

— Не знаю, смогу ли я продержаться до окончания домашней работы.

— Я тоже, — соглашается Бэкхён, задыхаясь, его пульс мгновенно учащается. — Думаю, домашнее задание может и подождать.

— Конечно, может.

Они садятся, отодвигая книги и ноутбуки в сторону с гораздо меньшей осторожностью, чем следовало бы. Но, на самом деле, их мысли были забиты сейчас совершенно иным.

На этот раз их губы встречаются гораздо сильнее, голодные, нуждающиеся, всё сдерживаемое желание друг друга нарастает, наконец, прорываясь. Руки Бэкхёна сжимают край капюшона Чанёля в кулаки, в то время как нетерпеливые пальцы Пака торопливо расстёгивают пуговицы на рубашке Бэкхёна.

Распахнув ненужную ткань, Чанёль снимает её с плеч Бэкхёна, прижимая руки к бокам, когда его нетерпеливые губы спускаются с челюсти парня ниже, зарываясь лицом в изгиб его горла.

Бэкхён резко вздыхает, дрожа от тёплых поцелуев своего парня, удивляющего его периодическим движением языка или движением зубов.

— Чанни, — шепчет Бэкхён, прикрывая глаза от наслаждения. Он прижимается к нему, желая растаять.

Затем Пак сильно берёт его за плечи, и спина Бэкхёна мгновенно врезается в матрас с неожиданной силой. Чанёль прижимает его к себе, нависает прямо над ним, и Бэкхён открывает глаза, руки всё ещё в ловушке, а его разум внезапно превращается в смесь замешательства и шока.

Волосы на затылке встают дыбом. Снова паучье чутьё.

Это не та сила, которую Чанёль использовал, чтобы прижать его к себе ранее. Это не жёсткая хватка впивается ему в плечи. Это его глаза. Та тьма, которую Бэкхён никогда не видел прежде. Оно не было похоже на пелену возбуждения или чего-то подобного. Нет, точно.

Это нечто горит прямо в нём, в его глазах, смотря на него с голодом гораздо более зловещим, чем похоть, с которой они начали.

— Чанни?!

А потом оно исчезает, и хватка Чанёля ослабевает. Его поза и выражение его лица резко меняется. Выражение, которое можно было бы назвать хищным всего несколько мгновений назад, теперь выглядит гораздо более невинным, гораздо более испуганным.

— Боже мой, — выдыхает Чанёль. — Мне очень жаль, — отпустив Бэкхёна, он поворачивается к нему спиной и садится на край кровати.

Бэкхён садится, потирая плечи там, где тот схватил его пару минут назад, и натягивает на них рубашку. Он медленно подходит к нему, нерешительно тянется к его спине.

— Чанёль, ты меня слышишь?

Чанёль запустил кулаки в волосы по обе стороны головы. Когда пальцы Бэкхёна касаются его спины, он подпрыгивает, оглядываясь на него, но затем так же быстро отворачивается.

— Прости, — повторяет он.

— В чём дело? — спрашивает Бэкхён, садясь на край кровати рядом с ним, пытаясь посмотреть на него. Тот только изо всех сил старается отвернуться и спрятать лицо.

— Ничего, я… — Чанёль качает головой, избегая его взгляда.

— Это не было похоже на твоё обычное состояние, — оглядываясь назад, Бён чувствует, что, возможно, он отрицал, что с его парнем происходит что-то не то, но сейчас это невозможно было игнорировать. Не после всего, не после того, как Чанёль посмотрел на него такими глазами. Он до сих пор понятия не имеет, что именно произошло, но что бы это ни было, он хочет помочь.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Чанёль и, наконец, заставляет себя посмотреть на Бэкхёна, лицо которого отяжелело от стыда. Он мягко тянется к плечу. — Я сделал тебе больно?

— Я в порядке, — заверяет его Бэкхён. — Однако, ты был… немного не в себе в последнее время. Я знаю, что что-то не так. Пожалуйста. Ты можешь поговорить со мной. Расскажи мне, что происходит?

— Я… — Чанёль качает головой, глядя на противоположную стену. — Мне кажется, я немного перегнул палку, — его взгляд падает на домашние задания, которые они сбили на пол. — Мне пора, — внезапно он встаёт, сгребает с пола свои вещи и прячет их в рюкзак.

Его мольбы остаются без внимания, когда Чанёль направляется к двери. Бэкхён бежит за ним, хватая того за рукав.

— Чанёль! Пожалуйста!

— Нет, я действительно не должен был приходить сюда, — настаивает Пак, застёгивая рюкзак и перекидывая его через плечо. — Я был эгоистом.

— Что? — Бэкхён качает головой и хмурится. Он заботится и действительно хочет помочь, но ответы Чанёля не делают ситуацию более ясной, и это очень расстраивает. — В твоих словах нет логики. Прошу расскажи мне, что с тобой происходит.

Он останавливается, медленно поворачиваясь лицом к Бэкхёну, который чувствует себя таким уязвимым, таким по-детски отчаянным в своём желании наконец выйти из неведения.

— Прости, — говорит Чанёль, его лицо и тон смягчаются. Он поднимает руку к щеке Бэкхёна. — Дело не в тебе, — он наклоняет голову, проводя по его губам самым лёгким, но таким сладким поцелуем. — Но я позабочусь об этом. Пожалуйста, просто доверься мне?

Бэкхён смотрит на него в ответ, и каждая минута молчания проходит между ними, отягощенная напряжением. Наконец, он говорит: «хорошо». Он отвечает так не потому, что согласен с его решением, а потому, что больше ничего не может сказать.

— Спасибо, — говорит Чанёль с лёгкой усмешкой и его рука падает на плечо Бёна. — Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной, — почти шепчет Бэкхён.

Рука Пака опускается, и он отворачивается, чтобы выйти. Дверь за ним захлопывается, и Бэкхён прижимает к ней руку. Его голова падает вперёд, плечи вздымаются, когда он тяжело вздыхает.

Что происходит?


	10. Chapter 10

Когда дело доходит до немедленного преследования преступников, шоссе — это главный катализатор неминуемой катастрофы. Мистер Старк всегда призывает Человека-паука избегать этого любой ценой. Не важно, что именно это шоссе пересекает второй виадук, поддерживаемый бетонными колоннами высотой в сотни футов. Это также самая сложная местность для него. Высокие здания, разбросанные по всему городу, — его игровая площадка, но здесь больше всего ему приходится работать с периодически появляющимися рекламными щитами и знаками выхода.

Тем не менее, это не Человек-паук привёл сюда погоню, но несмотря на сложившуюся ситуацию, ставки слишком высоки, чтобы доверить это дело в руки полиции.

Красные и синие огни вспыхивают со всех сторон, и полицейские сирены ревут в его ухе. Мокрый снег проносится мимо, как иголки, затуманивая зрение Человека-паука, и хотя его костюм хорошо изолирован, он клянётся, что прекрасно чувствует каждый укол холодного ветра. Он едет на крыше полицейской машины, ведущей преследование, но те намеренно держатся на расстоянии от машины, которую они преследуют из-за драгоценного груза.

Линзы Человека-паука сужаются, экран приближается к заднему окну рассматриваемого автомобиля, где он может видеть плачущее лицо маленького мальчика, смотрящего на него.

Патрульные машины плетутся, чтобы аккуратно проскочить мимо других водителей, и глаза Человека-паука устремлены на одинокую машину впереди, прорезая свой путь гораздо более опрометчиво. Он подъезжает к большому полуприцепу, и, наконец, он видит прекрасную возможность добраться до преступников. Ухватившись паутиной за верх трейлера грузовика, он замахивается, и его ноги с глухим стуком приземляются на более-менее ровную поверхность. Он забирается на крышу трейлера и бежит к передней части грузовика, перепрыгивая с края на мчащуюся впереди машину.

Он приземляется у одной из задних дверей, лицом к лицу с плачущим ребёнком внутри. Тем не менее, подозреваемый на пассажирском сиденье имеет своё окно и сразу же поворачивается с нему пистолетом, направляя чётко в цель. Человек-паук бросается, когда преступник стреляет, едва избегая пули, но быстрота движения и скользкость поверхности автомобиля заставляют его потерять хватку.

Его тело моментально падает на бетон, а мимо проносятся машины. Сердце Человека-паука колотится о рёбра, желудок сжимается, и на мгновение ему кажется, что он действительно смотрит смерти прямо в лицо.

Затем что-то хватает его и уводит с дороги. Он приземляется на крышу другого транспортного средства, и когда поднимает глаза, Веном стоит перед ним, глаза совершенно белые на фоне тени, созданной его капюшоном, который дико хлопает против ветра.

— Похоже, тебе не помешает моя помощь, — говорит он.

— У меня всё было под контролем! — Человек-паук рычит, поднимаясь на ноги, ещё больше разозлившись, когда понимает, как далеко ему нужно откинуть голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Веномом.

Веном берёт его за локоть удивительно мягкой ладонью, поднимая его руку вверх, чтобы показать, как он после неудачного удара об асфальт, смог до крови проскрести материал своего костюма.

— Не похоже, что ты в порядке.

— Уж извини! — Человек-паук выдёргивает руку из его хватки, слова этого парня беспокоят его сильнее, чем болезненные ощущения от раны. Надоедливый.

— Так в чём же дело с этими ребятами? — Веном спрашивает, сбитый с толку поведением Человека-паука, хотя ему и приходится повышать голос, чтобы перекричать рёв окружающих машин и резкие свистки ветра. — Грабители? Парни из мафии? Прихвостни какого-то суперзлодея?

— «Грабители», — объясняет Человек-паук, потому что, как бы он ни хотел быть упрямым, ситуация слишком срочная для подобного поведения. — Но это не главная причина погони за ними. Они угнали машину у леди, чтобы скрыться с места преступления, но её сын всё ещё внутри!

Веном поворачивает голову к задней части автомобиля, где сквозь стекло виден силуэт ребёнка, размытый мокрым снегом, покрывающим стекло.

— Дерьмо. Ну, это объясняет, почему полиция не выложила дорожные шипы.

— Да, — говорит Человек-паук. — Также у них есть оружие.

Веном поворачивает к нему лицо.

— Что ж, тогда решение очевидно.

Человек-паук слегка наклоняет голову.

— О чём ты?

Веном поворачивается, сгибая колени так, словно он готовится к прыжку.

— Я беру оружие на себя. А на тебя оставляю спасение ребёнка.

Человек-паук кивает.

— Будь осторожен. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы они разбились.

— Тебе лучше поскорее вытащить заложника, — отвечает Веном, а затем спускается с крыши на следующую машину.

Человек-паук вздыхает, присаживается на корточки, а затем прыгает к следующей машине с другой стороны.

— Извините! — кричит он, перескакивая через верх и прыгая к следующему. — Прошу прощения, я абсолютно не пытаюсь разбить вашу машину, мне просто нужно преодолеть расстояние между преступником и мной как можно быстрее!

Следующая крыша прогибается под его ногами, когда он приземляется. Человек-паук был крайне не уверен, что какая-либо страховка может покрыть ущерб, нанесённый супергероем. Верно?

Он перепрыгивает с одной машины на другую, но всё также остаётся на шаг позади Венома. Тот опережает машину, за которой они гонятся, и садится перед ней в кузов грузовика. Он прыгает на край, а затем взлетает в воздух, приземляясь на крышу центрового автомобиля. Люди внутри немедленно высовываются из окна, чтобы выстрелить в него, но толстые чёрные липкие щупальца вылетают из его рук, обвивая их запястья.

Это сигнал к действию для Человека-паука.

Он прыгает к следующей машине, цепляясь за багажник. Щупальца Венома обвиваются вокруг рук мужчин, но они всё ещё сжимают оружие, стреляя в воздух. Протягивая ладони, Человек-паук стреляет паутиной по обоим оружиям, ловит их и выдёргивает из рук. Так они больше никому не навредят.

Отпустив мужчин, щупальца Венома упираются в заднюю часть крыши машины, отрывая её от заднего стекла с такой лёгкостью, как открывают банки с едой.

Человек-паук прыгает в недавно созданное отверстие на заднем сиденье. Схватив ребёнка, он прыгает обратно на багажник прежде, чем испуганные люди внутри успевают среагировать. Мальчик цепляется за шею Человека-паука и тихонько стонет ему в ухо. Заметив нужный дорожный знак, Человек-паук бросает паутину за угол и раскачивает её над оставшимися полосами движения.

Подтянув их к металлической раме, на которой висит табличка с надписью «движение», он встаёт на самом верху и идёт к толстой опорной балке, установленной на аварийной пуловерной полосе. Его голова поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на машину, из которой они сюда прилетели, Веном по-прежнему оставался на крыше, и почему-то Человек-паук чувствовал ужасное чувство дежавю.

Этот голос. Это звучало почти как…

Громкий плач рядом привлекает внимание Человека-паука, и он поворачивается к маленькому мальчику на руках.

— Эй! — мягко говорит он, наклоняя голову в попытке встретиться с ним взглядом. Свободной рукой он дёргает воротник куртки, чтобы убедиться, что она плотно облегает его, да и просто проверяет ребёнка на наличие ссадин и травм. — Теперь ты в порядке! Эти люди тебя больше не тронут!

Плач ребёнка не утихает, лицо покраснело, а изо рта повалил холодный пар. Он дрожал, до сих пор отходя от всего происходящего.

— Скоро приедет полиция, — объясняет Человек-паук спокойным и терпеливым голосом, потирая плечо ребёнка, чтобы успокоить и согреть его. — Они отвезут тебя обратно к маме. Она будет так рада тебя видеть!

Упоминание о матери привлекает внимание мальчика, и его плач начинает утихать.

— Хочешь увидеть фокус? — он прижимает ребёнка к своему предплечью так, чтобы он был в безопасности, но освобождает обе руки. Одно запястье сгибается назад и выпускает маленькую прядь паутины. Одним движением руки он тянет её вверх, и она закатывается, как йо-йо. Затем он запускает пальцы в паутину и растягивает её в треугольник, с верхней точки которого, как маятник, свисает клубок паутины. Ребёнок едва слышно хихикает.

Сирена издаёт единственную ноту, прежде чем полицейская машина останавливается рядом с основанием знака.

— А, вот и они, — говорит Человек-паук. Он прикрепляет новую прядь паутины к верхней части здания, убедившись, что он хорошо держит ребёнка, прежде чем осторожно опустить его на землю.

— Видишь, что я тебе сказал? — говорит Человек-паук маленькому мальчику, видя его улыбку. — Этот офицер сейчас отвезёт тебя к матери.

Ребёнок кивает.

— Спасибо, Человек-паук, — говорит офицер, осторожно беря ребёнка, когда тот передаёт его.

За его спиной внезапно взвизгивают машины, и вскоре за ними следует серия тяжёлых столкновений. Человек-паук разворачивается.

— Мне нужно идти!

Он бежит навстречу потоку машин, запрыгивает в ближайшую из них. Машина, за которой они ехали, должно быть, разбилась, он в этом уверен. По крайней мере, он так думал после того, как они вытащили ребёнка, хотя Человек-паук всё ещё беспокоится о гражданских лицах в любых окружающих автомобилях.

Человек-паук резко останавливается. Автомобиль, о котором идёт речь, действительно разбился, а ещё несколько автомобилей образовали груду металла вокруг неё. Однако он не смотрит на них. Его внимание приковано к Веному, стоящему в самом центре кучи. Его руки высоко подняты, за исключением того, что вместо того, чтобы просто расширяться в кожистые полосы, все его руки превратились во что-то толстое и скрученное, липкую массу, плотно обмотанную вокруг шей людей, которых они преследовали. Они плюются и брызгают слюной, бесполезно цепляясь за закрывающиеся кольца на шеях и отчаянно пиная ногами.

— Эй! — кричит Человек-паук, прыгая к Веному. — Эй, прекрати! Ты убьёшь их!

— И мир станет намного чище, — тихо говорит Веном, его голос посылает ледяной холод по спине Человека-паука, который немедленно останавливает его.

Его голос. Всё по-другому. Казалось, что этот голос был более нечеловечески низким и отчётливо холодным, чем в прошлый раз.

Качая головой, Человек-паук нацеливает запястья на руки Венома.

— Это не нам решать! — две паутины бросаются на них и тянут вниз.

Веном роняет людей, которые падают на землю и отчаянно хватают ртом воздух, зажимая руками освобождённые горла. Паутина Человека-паука всё ещё прикреплена к рукам Венома, и он отдёргивает их назад, рывком опуская Человека-паука на землю, который тяжело ударяется об асфальт.

— Ты встаёшь на сторону людей, которые подвергают опасности ребёнка? — Веном рычит.

— Нет! — Человек-паук стонет, поднимаясь на четвереньки. — Я просто говорю, что наша работа — защищать людей, а не убивать.

— Люди будут в большей безопасности без этих созданий, — говорит Веном менее враждебным тоном, неестественно-низкая реверберация его голоса заставляет кожу Человека-паука покрываться мурашками.

— Это дело полиции и закона, — говорит Человек-паук.

— Будет куда эффективнее, если я уберу посредников.

— Мы не можем принимать подобные решения! — Человек-паук кричит, вскочив на ноги и вытянув руки. — Это не справедливость! Это убийство!

Внезапное шарканье ног привлекает их внимание, и они оглядываются, чтобы увидеть, как двое мужчин используют спор как возможность убежать. Веном прыгает за ними, а Человек-паук внезапно бежит следом за ним. Бросив руки вперёд, он хватает людей за животы своими кожистыми отростками.

— Если хочешь, — говорит Веном, поднимая мужчин над головой. — Иди за ними!

Оба мужчин кричат, когда Веном подбрасывает их в воздух, без усилий бросая в сторону.

Человек-паук начинает действовать, прыгая по крышам и капотам гудящих автомобилей. Он запускает две верёвки паутины в воздух и мчится к бетонному барьеру, идущему вдоль края шоссе. Паутина обвивает лодыжки мужчин, и Человек-паук прыгает к бетонному барьеру, цепляясь за выступы ногами. Мужчины свободно раскачиваются под ним, крича в полный голос и размахивая руками.

— Вы двое здесь просто тусовались, ясно? — говорит Человек-паук, соединяя концы верёвок с бетонной стеной перед тем, как отскочить от неё.

Он оборачивается и видит Венома, идущего прямо на него, руки всё ещё вытянуты в толстые кожаные щупальца, движущиеся вокруг него. Его ноги удлиняются и утолщаются таким же образом, и когда он приближается, Человек-паук понимает, что таинственная масса не только простирается от его конечностей, но и просачивается по всему его телу. Он густо обволакивает всю его площадь, простираясь до самой макушки головы и образуя нечто пугающее и отталкивающее.

Его рот открывается и издаёт чудовищный визг, открывая ряды зазубренных, острых, как бритва, зубов, и ещё более тревожный, непропорционально длинный, похожий на кнут язык, с которого капает слюна.

— Какого чёрта?! — кричит Человек-паук, отшатнувшись от неожиданности и хватаясь за край бетонного барьера, чтобы удержаться.

Веном прыгает на него, и Человек-паук отскакивает в сторону, скользя на ногах, одна рука касается земли, чтобы сбалансировать приземление. Затем он бежит за Веномом, прыгая на него и ударяя сжатым кулаком ему в грудь.

Его удар легко блокируют, чёрная масса покрывает его кулак и тут же бросает его на землю. Схватив Человека-паука за шею, Веном поднимает его в воздух, сжимая щупальца вокруг его горла в железную хватку.

Человек-паук задыхается и кашляет, пытаясь вдохнуть сквозь закрывающиеся дыхательные пути. Его пальцы в перчатках впиваются в массу вокруг горла, пытаясь вырвать её.

— Ты доказываешь, что являешься настоящим вредителем, таким же, как и они, — рычит Веном, и больше нет никаких следов другого голоса, только тёмный и неестественный гул чего-то не из этого мира. — Но я голоден, а ты прекрасно подходишь на роль милого угощения, — его огромный язык выскальзывает изо рта, извиваясь по туловищу Человека-паука, покрывая переднюю часть его костюма толстым слоем слюны и заставляя его содрогаться от отвращения там, где он его касается.

Человек-паук прекращает борьбу с придатками на шее, вместо этого поворачивает запястья, чтобы выстрелить двумя паутинами вокруг языка Венома. Он тут же рванул вниз, как только хватка на нём ослабла настолько, чтобы нанести удар по врагу и отбежать в сторону.

Он спотыкается, когда Человек-паук приземляется, но тут же встаёт и бежит к нему, вытянув руки вперёд, чтобы начать новую атаку, но тот моментально хватает его за запястья.

Руки Человека-паука дёргаются против захвата, пальцы несколько раз нажимают на спусковые крючки, но Веном крепко держит их заблокированными. Извивающаяся масса сжимается сильнее, и плечи Человека-паука напрягаются, когда из его горла вырывается болезненный крик.

— Интересно, как хорошо паук может летать без паутины, неспособной поймать его, — тихо говорит Веном, улыбаясь своей кошмарной улыбкой-бритвой.

Пульс Человека-паука учащается от скручивающей хватки на его запястьях, и металл хрустит под всё более и более сжимающимися щупальцами, сопровождаемой шипением электроники.

— Лети! — Веном кричит, поворачивается и запускает Человека-паука прямо через барьер надземного шоссе.

Человек-паук кричит от удивления, дико размахивая руками и ногами в воздухе. Развернувшись, он оглядывается на барьер шоссе, быстро удаляющийся всё дальше и дальше от него. Он протягивает к ней запястья, несколько раз нажимая на спусковые крючки, но из его сломанных паутинников вылетают только искры.

— Чёрт! — повернувшись назад, Человек-паук сталкивается с пересекающимся шоссе, проходящим под самым верхним, быстро приближающимся к нему. В долю секунды он должен придумать какой-нибудь способ облегчить падение, он вытягивает руки перед собой, надеясь поймать себя на ближайшем дорожном знаке.

Край знака врезается ему прямо в ладони, но сила удара слишком велика, и он соскальзывает, кувыркаясь назад. Это происходит так быстро, что он едва замечает это, и следующее, что он чувствует, так это простреливающую боль в районе спины.

Его рот широко открывается под тканью, закрывающей лицо, пытаясь закричать от невыносимой боли.

Он едва различает, как вверх тормашками проносятся машины сквозь непрекращающийся мокрый снег, а потом он соскальзывает, падает, снова падает, и только тогда видит край бетонного барьера, об который он ударился, когда упал со знака. Человек-паук пытается встать, шипя от боли, но только сильнее балансируя из стороны в сторону, снова куда-то падая.

Он врезается в плотную поверхность, пока, наконец, его спина не ударяется о твёрдую землю. Боль. В течение нескольких мгновений, на которые у каждого уходит целая вечность, всё, что он чувствует, это боль, от которой невозможно исчезнуть, чувствуя её каждой клеточкой тела.

Его костюм насквозь промок, неприятно прилипая к коже, и только спустя секунды он замечает слабое, отдалённое шипение повреждённой электроники.

Его рот открывается, и он хватает воздух, но не находит облегчения. Звёзды мерцают перед его глазами, и он решительно пытается снова открыть, вздохнуть, безрезультатно. На третьей попытке холодный воздух, наконец, заполняет их, и Человек-паук задыхается, как будто он только что выплыл на поверхность после длительного пребывания под водой.

Видеосигнал с его линз потрескивает перед глазами, искажая зрение хуже, чем падающий мокрый снег.

— Выключи видеопоток, — прохрипел он между тяжёлыми вздохами. Мимо мерцающих перед ним звёздочек он видит большую дыру в крыше, через которую, должно быть, провалился.

Его разум не вполне осознаёт, где он находится и что только что произошло, но по мере того, как блеск звёзд начинает исчезать, воспоминания с каждой секундой отчётливо вырисовывают картинки перед его глазами.

Всё его тело сильно дрожит, когда он кашляет и пытается поднять руки, но даже малейшее движение посылает волны боли, сотрясающие всё его тело, заставляя его вскрикнуть. Он старается не плакать, но слёзы предательски текут под маской.

Если бы он был нормальным человеком, он был бы уже мёртв. Этот укус паука увеличил его выносливость до нечеловеческого уровня, но даже они не были непогрешимы.

Человек-паук пытается согнуть плечи вперёд, но боль снова сажает его обратно на землю. Он задыхается от рыданий, слёзы впитываются в его маску, когда он смотрит через бесконтактные линзы, глаза мечутся из стороны в сторону, пытаясь найти признаки Венома поблизости.

Впервые за долгое время он ощущает самое неприятное из всех человеческих чувств: страх.

Неужели он умрёт вот так?

Он воображает, как его тётя хватается за сердце у порога дома, когда появляется полиция с новостями о его гибели. Думает о Чондэ и Минсоке, а также о Чанёле…

О, милый, Чанёль. Всё, что он хотел сказать ему, но так и не смог.

Слёзы жгут глаза, когда он громко кричит, жалобно хныча и задыхаясь.

Он с трудом сглатывает, чтобы не заплакать, закрыв глаза и прерывисто дыша.

— Нет, — отвечает он. — Я не собираюсь умирать. Вставай, — приказывает он себе резким шёпотом. — Вставай!

Не сдерживаясь, он превозмогает боль и заставляет себя подняться. Морщась и шипя, Человек-паук поднимается на ноги. Спотыкаясь, он цепляется за стену, боль вырывает рычание из его горла, но всё равно заставляет себя стоять. Он поворачивается, прислонившись спиной к стене.

Судя по тому, что он видит между темнотой и выключенной линзой, он на каком-то складе. Его глаза останавливаются на пятне света на земле, где он только что лежал, дыра в крыше позволяет мокрому снегу впитаться в покрытый щебнем пол.

Он не знает, что может принять Веном. В таком состоянии он не уверен, что сможет противостоять хоть кому-то. Тем не менее, он не сможет убежать. Веном слишком опасен, и, несмотря ни на что, он должен его остановить. Безрассудный.

Пятно света на земле внезапно темнеет от тени над головой. Человек-паук ещё сильнее прижимается к стене. Его ладони осторожно прижимаются к ней, и он медленно поднимается вверх по вертикальной поверхности.

Он достигает потолка, когда Веном вступает в то место, где он только что лежал.

— Ой, — насмешливо воркует Веном. — Оказывается, пауки не умеют летать, — он наклоняется и проводит языком по пустому месту, где раньше был Человек-паук. — Хм, но ты ещё не умер, не так ли, маленький паучок? Мы это исправим.

Веном делает шаг вперёд, чтобы исследовать местность, и Человек-паук прижимается к потолку, затаив дыхание, не смея пискнуть.

— Где ты можешь быть? — Веном продолжает насмехаться, хватая соседние полки и переворачивая их с громким треском. — Ты не мог уйти далеко. Не после того падения, — он тихо смеётся. — Я найду тебя, а потом оторву все твои паучьи конечности и заставлю смотреть, как я пирую ими.

Человек-паук напрягается под потолком и прикусывает язык.

— Стой! — Веном внезапно кричит, замирая.

Человек-паук морщит лоб под маской, слегка озадаченный такими внезапными словами.

— Остановись! — Веном снова кричит, но на этот раз Человек-паук слышит его: отчётливый раскол двух голосов.

Липкая текстура лица Венома начинает отступать, открывая тканевую маску человека под ней.

— Я не хочу этого! — он кричит, и этот молодой голос хозяина очень знаком ему. — Я не хочу убивать Человека-паука. Я не хочу никого убивать. Я больше не хочу этого. Отпусти меня!

Глаза Человека-паука расширяются.

— Дурак! — Веном рычит, его лицо снова появляется над носителем. — Ты собираешься отвернуться от меня после всего, что я тебе дал?

Очень осторожно Человек-паук ползёт по потолку, пробираясь к нему.

— Что бы у тебя было без меня? — Веном рычит. — Ничего.

Человек-паук падает с потолка и приземляется на спину Венома. Он обхватывает голову руками и вонзает большие пальцы в глаза. Тот вскрикивает, руки тянутся назад, чтобы схватить его, но Человек-паук вонзает большие пальцы глубоко в смолистую плоть и используя всю силу, которая у него есть, чтобы попытаться очистить её от хозяина.

— Скажи мне своё имя! — кричит Человек-паук. — Скажи мне своё имя, и я смогу тебе помочь! Эта штука — паразит!

Веном ухитряется схватить Человека-паука и срывает его со спины, бросая его к стене.

Человек-паук кричит, падая на землю. Бросившись к нему, он хватает его за плечи и поднимает в воздух.

— Всё кончено!

Его рот широко открывается, и Человек-паук может видеть только бритвенные зубы и хлыст розовой плоти, но затем Веном неожиданно падает на него.

Его лицо отходит от маски хозяина.

— Огонь! — хозяин кричит. — Его слабость — огонь!

Веном хватает себя за голову и рычит. Повернувшись, он прыгает к ближайшему окну и врывается внутрь. Человек-паук лишь заставляет себя подняться на ноги с болезненным криком, хватаясь за край разбитого окна и тяжело дыша.

Кряхтя, ему удаётся перебраться через порог и упасть на землю снаружи. Встав на четвереньки, он поднимает голову и сквозь мокрый снег видит, как Веном карабкается по столбу на нижнюю дорогу, прежде чем исчезнуть за бетонным барьером.

Человек-паук понимает, что он снова убегает. Он бежит, потому что хозяин раскрыл его слабость, и поэтому ему нужно было уйти, прежде чем Человеку-пауку стало бы известно намного больше.

Хозяин оказался очень хорошим, возможно, он только что спас жизнь Человека-паука.

Неуверенно поднимаясь на ноги, он поднимает запястье и нажимает на спусковой крючок только для того, чтобы из его бесполезного веб-шутера полетели новые искры. Он падает на четвереньки, тяжело дыша. Боль снова дала о себе знать.

Человек-паук качает головой, нервно сглатывая.

— Сухо, — прохрипел он. — Позвони Сухо.

Он слышит гудки, а затем отвечает женский голос.

— Старк Индастриз. Чем я могу вам помочь?

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы немедленно переправили звонок мистеру Старку, — прохрипел Человек-паук со всей силой, на какую был способен.

— Извините, — отвечает женщина. — Но мистер Старк сейчас занят. Вы можете оставить сообщение.

— Нет! — Человек-паук рычит. — Слушайте, это Человек-паук! На карту поставлены жизни людей! Мне нужно, чтобы вы представили меня мистеру Старку прямо сейчас!

— Простите, сэр, — говорит женщина. — Но, боюсь, я не могу этого сделать. Я оставлю сообщение мистеру Старку, чтобы он перезвонил вам, как только сможет.

— Нет, чёрт возьми! — кричит Человек-паук. — Это срочно, поймите! Соедините меня с ним немедленно, мне плевать на то, что он занят, данная ситуация не требует отлагательств.

Линия отключается…

Человек-паук кричит, ударяя кулаком в землю.


End file.
